Run To You
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Hermione is a top Auror caseworker, with partner issues. She is determined to work alone despite what she is told. That is until something horrible happens when she goes to confront the worst dark wizard group in England.
1. The Attack

**A/N: I have to thank the Roxette song of the stories title for giving me the idea for this fic. It is post Hogwarts as well. Please enjoy.**

_Summery: _**Hermione is a top Auror caseworker, with partner issues. She is determined to work alone despite what she is told. That is until something horrible happens when she goes to confront the worst dark wizard group in England. How will she cope? And will she learn to work with her new partner and get through her past and present personal issues?**

**WARNING: Rape scene ahead. Read at own discretion.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_**Run To You**_

_Chapter One: The Attack_

Hermione, 21, sat at her desk sorting through the files with her normal serious look upon her face. The door to her office was closed to keep the noise from other office rooms out as she finished organizing the file for the assignment she'd completed last month. But in the back of her mind her biggest assignment nagged her greatly. She stood with a sigh and left her office to hand the file into the head of the Auror department, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

People who passed Hermione in the hall said nothing to her. No one ever did except Harry and Ron. To everyone Hermione was the Ice Queen. Miss Independent. She talked to no one, other then her two best friends, so no one, but said best friends, said anything to her. In fact, no one liked Hermione that much. She walked around most of the time with her nose in a file and if she was disturbed for whatever reason she would snap. Nothing but work mattered to Hermione.

Hermione knocked on Kingsley's door and walked in with her polite smile, "Good morning sir. I have completed the case about those robberies at Hogsmeade. The two men have been charged and appear in court next week."

"Excellent," nodded Kingsley, "Now… Maria has transferred to the Auror department in France. She claims you took control of everything and didn't give her a chance to do any of the work."

"Well, I could handle it," shrugged Hermione, "Maria wasn't happy here anyway."

"That is what you say about all your partners."

"That is because it's true."

Kingsley sighed, "Hermione you need a partner. One day you are going to realise you need a partner but it will be too late."

Hermione gave Kingsley a disbelieving look, "Kingsley, I am capable of handling my cases. Is that all?"

"For now."

Hermione turned and left shaking her head. Why didn't they understand? She could deal with everything on her own. She didn't need a lousy partner to mess up her perfect work. She entered her office and shut the door grabbing the file containing her biggest assignment since becoming an Auror two years ago. She opened it and tapped the photo of one of the men involved with his pug-nosed partner.

"I will get you Blaise Zabini," muttered Hermione, "And you goons of partners."

The office door opened with the arrival of Harry and Ron. They looked over at the empty desk and both sighed in unison.

"Another partner?" said Harry in a bored tone, "How many is that for this month?"

"Three. Twelve in total for this year alone," said Hermione going through her notes, "I hate this! I know Blaise Zabini and his men raped those women! I just need to prove it!"

"And you will… when you get a partner and agree to work with them," said Ron bluntly, "Some cases are to big for one person to handle."

"I can handle this on my own. I know what I am doing and what I have to find."

"You always say that," sighed Harry shaking his head as Hermione stood up and collected her robe and wand, "Where are you going?"

"To confront Blaise Zabini," replied Hermione firmly, "It's now or never. I know where he will be. I won't be long."

"Hermione, no," said Ron grabbing her by the arm, "Are you insane? You need someone with you. A partner maybe?"

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look and yanked her arm from him, "I can handle this Ron. I'm not a bloody moron."

"It's too dangerous," said Harry seriously, "You could be the next victim."

"Yeah right. Like I am going to let that happen," snapped Hermione before leaving with a crack.

**HD**

Hermione ran down the steps of Knockturn Alley. She rounded a corner keeping her hood up so no one knew her appearance. She stopped outside a sly looking pub and walked in. She scanned the room and sure enough at a table in the far corner sat Blaise Zabini with his goons all around him and Pansy on his lap whispering in his ear. Hermione rolled her eyes. Pansy had always been the pure sucker for a bad boy. She walked over and pulled out her ID badge when Blaise gave her the whole, 'who the hell are you?' look.

"Hermione Granger," said Blaise as Hermione pulled her hood down, "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?"

"I need you to answer some questions for me," replied Hermione glaring at him, "Starting with, did you or any of your… idiot's rape Marcia Krum?"

"Marcia Krum?" sighed Blaise pretending to think seriously, "Hmm… isn't she that bimbo wife of Viktor Krum?"

"Just answer my question Zabini."

"No… no… but say, Crabbe didn't you have an _affair_ with her?"

"Oh yeah sure," nodded Crabbe sniggering.

"See, Granger? No rape there. An affair instead."

"Well that's funny," said Hermione stepping forward and leaning on the table with her arms as she got close to Blaise's face, "Marcia is telling a different recount of events altogether. But who else, hmm? There is Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang… all these women are claiming you or one of you other dim wits here raped them!"

"If it's rape Granger, where is the evidence of it?"

"There is none. But I know you lot did it. And once I have that proof, your going down," snarled Hermione before standing up, "All be back. Don't go leaving England any time soon."

Hermione turned and left, slamming the door on her way out. She turned in the direction of Diagon Alley and headed for it, pulling her hood up. As she stepped up the first step two strong arms grabbed her from behind pulling her backwards. Hermione fought furiously against the arms and tried to reach for her wand, but the hooded person took it before she had the chance. Angrily she kicked and screamed before being silenced with a single hissing word. Though no one could hear her, Hermione continued to scream as she was dragged up an empty alley forcefully. She looked around her fearfully, praying that someone would stumble upon them by accident before what she knew what was coming would happen.

'Stupid Hermione,' she thought over and over before thinking the one thing Kingsley warned she would think, 'I wish I had a partner.'

Her attacker bound her arms above her head to the wall and her feet to the ground. The attacker removed his hood revealing Blaise Zabini himself. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat as he yanked her robe off her, ripping it at the sleeves. Hermione closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, one falling pitifully after the other. She bit her lower lip as he yanked down her grey muggle work skirt, black stockings, and underwear.

"Payback is a bitch, Granger," he hissed in her ear before ripping her white blouse open and yanking his own pants down, "All those pathetic women got on my wrong side and this," he paused as he thrust himself inside her, "was their punishment."

Hermione ignored him as he bit her breasts and continuously thrust himself in and out.

'Think other things Hermione,' she told herself before her mind snapped, 'Fight back. Do what you can to stop it.'

And that is what she did. When he tried to attack her lips as well she head butt him, wriggled her body the best she could, but doing that earned her a punch in the gut and slap across the face.

"Behave!" he growled as he finished with a groaning climax.

Once he was done, he stepped back and fixed his pants and pulled his hood back up. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the face.

"Keep this to your self, bitch," he said before waving his wand four times.

One did nothing, not that Hermione could think of, two unbound her hands, three returned her voice and four unbound her feet. At the last spell Hermione fell to the ground weakly with a sob escaping her mouth before she could stop it. She pulled her underwear and stockings up along with her skirt and fixed her blouse the best she could. She grabbed her tattered robe and found her wand discarded a few feet away. Collecting it she stood and apperated back to the Auror office. Her arrival sent shock waves through the entire department. Harry and Ron were quickly called for and took Hermione into their office.

"Ron get Kingsley," said Harry seriously as Hermione sat in his chair just staring at the floor with tears falling down her cheeks, "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry before saying quietly, "W-we need to get the rape test done before the evidence deteriorates. A-and go back to the scene in case something is found. This could catch him. This could solve the case, Harry. This is what we need."

"You getting attacked is not needed Hermione," replied Harry sending a message ahead to St Mungo's, "Who did this?"

"Your not listening to me," said Hermione standing up with her hands shaking, "Get a rape test done, now!"

"Calm down Hermione," said Kingsley walking in looking grave, "Harry get her to St Mungo's. Order them to do the rape test and give her a sleeping potion. I am ordering Hermione to rest for two weeks. Ron, get a team to Knockturn Alley and see if anyone saw or heard Hermione before and during the attack, but do not confront Zabini. Not yet."

"It's still my case!" cried Hermione as Harry held her by the arm, "I want to complete it!"

"Go now Harry."

**HD**

The next two hours were a blur for Hermione as reality set in of what happened to her. A female Doctor did the rape test and gave the results to Harry. Hermione only had to look at his face to know nothing had been found. That was the first spell. A cleaning one that would eliminate all evidence. Hermione turned her face away from Harry as they cleaned her wounds and then administered the sleeping potion.

When she woke again, the next day, she was in a new ward with the door closed. Hermione sat up and saw a tray of food ready to be eaten, but she wasn't hungry. If anything she wanted to go home and have a shower then curl up in bed and cry until she would fall asleep. The female Doctor from the day before checked her over and gave her a card of a good therapist that would help her deal with what happened.

"I don't need to see one," said Hermione softly, "I just need to catch the bastard."

Once she was released Hermione apperated to her small tidy apartment. She placed the card on her kitchen bench and walked across the dining room to the little hall that led into her bedroom. She walked into the ensuite bathroom and turned the shower on before undressing. She couldn't look at her body in the mirror and turned her face away as she stepped in. The hot water stung the wounds on her chest and stomach but with the pain came relief. For one brief moment it took away the fresh images of her attack.

Hermione scrubbed her body clean with the soap and washer. She washed her hair three times before it felt clean. She turned the shower off and wrapped a white towel around her.

At the mirror she wiped the fog from the glass and looked at her face. Her long brown main came to her elbows and it looked horrible. Opening the vanity draw she pulled out muggle scissors and cut it at her shoulders. A long clump fell to the ground followed by more and more until it was done. Satisfied, Hermione put the scissors away and brushed her teeth.

She walked back into her room and dressed into her baggiest clothing possible. Red track pants and a black jumper. Crookshanks climbed onto the bed with her and curled up beside Hermione protectively as she sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep.

**HD**

His hands were all over her, with his lips nipping and biting at her flesh. She screamed for him to stop but it was pointless. He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't give up. This was payback for making him look a fool, for knowing the truth and not being afraid to admit it.

"Hermione," he said vengefully, "Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione sprang up screaming in between sobs and saw Harry sitting on the edge of her bed worriedly. She leant forward to him as he hugged her for what would be the first time in years. She cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to talk properly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione wiping her tears away, "You should be at work."

"It's ten past seven in the evening," replied Harry, "But how are you coping?"

"I slept the day away. But the nightmares won't stop. I have to catch him Harry," said Hermione forcefully, "Not just for me, but for all the other women."

"I know. But Kingsley is getting you are partner. You have to co-operate with them Hermione. You know that."

Hermione didn't reply and stood up from her bed. She wandered out to the kitchen with Harry following.

"Is Ginny at home?" asked Hermione opening the fridge and pouring her self a glass of water, "Want some?"

"No thanks. She is. She was going to come and see you today."

"She knows?"

Harry nodded earning an annoyed look from Hermione, "Hermione, she is my girlfriend and future wife. Of course I am bound to tell her. Plus you both are best friends."

Hermione sighed and tipped the last bit of water down the sink, "I don't want everyone knowing what has happened. That is the last thing I need… when can I go back to work?"

"Two weeks. Kingsley's orders that you take time and… heal from what happened."

Hermione groaned, "I am going to go insane."

"You are going to rest," said Harry firmly, "Visit people – visit your parents."

"No," said Hermione firmly, "No, I am not visiting them."

**HD**

"Kingsley wants to see us," said Ron poking his head into his and Harry's office the next day, "It's important too."

Harry nodded and followed Ron to their boss's office. Kingsley gestured they shut the door behind them before they sat in the two spare seats.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Although Hermione's mafia case has become personal for her now, I feel I cannot take it from her and give it to someone else to complete. She will want to complete it as a way of getting closure of what happened to her," said Kingsley, "Which means I am going to have to get her a partner who will put up with her independent ways and make her share the work load."

"That is the impossible," sighed Ron, "The longest partner she has had is Jim. He lasted two weeks."

Harry nodded remembering poor Jim all to well.

"Actually I think I have found the perfect man for the job. He seems to be just as stubborn as she is and actually requested to be placed with her."

"Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy. He has been working in Germany for the past year and wants to come back to England. He says he knows Hermione."

"He gave Hermione nothing but a hard time at school," said Harry, "You can't put him with her. Not after what just happened."

"I understand. But look guys; he is the only one I think who can force Hermione into working as a team. If she doesn't accept him then I will have no choice but to take the case from her and assign it to some other team."

Harry and Ron sighed. Deep down both knew this was the only way and that Draco was the perfect man for the job, not that either were willing to admit that fact out loud.

"Fine," Harry said, "But you can inform Hermione when she returns."

"Of course I will," nodded Kingsley.

"Good luck with that," added Ron before leaving with Harry.

**HD**

Hermione peered out the window of her front door to see Harry and Ron standing on her front porch. She unlocked the door and let them in with a small smile. Small smiles were all she could manage now. Ron gave her a brief hug and then held out a new book he brought her.

"I know it doesn't… change things but I thought it might help keep you from going insane," shrugged Ron, even he admitted his wasn't good with dealing other peoples emotions.

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione studying the cover of the book, which was about the history of magical communities worldwide.

"You cut your hair," said Harry noticing it for the first time, "I only just realised."

"I got sick of it being so long," mumbled Hermione placing the book on her coffee table, "I'll be back in a second. I just need to use the bathroom."

Hermione wandered into her room as Harry and Ron sat on the lounge.

"Why would she cut it?" frowned Ron, "It took her forever to get it that long."

"A rape victim generally tries to re-establish their personality by sometimes making a drastic change. In other words, Hermione cutting her hair is her way of trying to escape the terror of what happened by changing her appearance."

Ron gave a nod of understanding, "Well, it suits her that length."

Harry nodded in agreement as Hermione reappeared and sat on the single seater with her legs drawn up to her body, "How was work?"

"Oh good… good. Ron and I had to testify in court about the Robinson murder," said Harry, "Other then that it was paper work."

"Yeah. Tonks said she hopes you are doing good. So does Lupin," added Ron.

"Does everybody in the city know what happened?" asked Hermione with an irritated look.

"Only Auror's and a few other people."

Hermione just nodded and fiddled with her jumper sleeve, "Oh, um, do you both want a coffee or something?"

"No," both said in unison.

Hermione looked at them curiously. Both looked as if they were hiding something from her but wouldn't say a word of whatever it was. Harry noticed Hermione's studying eye and quickly stood. Even he knew her profiling skills would see through their act.

"So, we better go. Ginny will have dinner ready soon," said Harry glancing at Ron, "If you want to join us Hermione, you are more then welcome too."

"No," said Hermione shaking her head, "I'm having a night in with some toast and my new book."

"Sounds thrilling," joked Ron trying to make Hermione smile. He succeeded slightly with her giving a half smile, "We'll come and see you tomorrow. And I will bring you chocolate so you can have a date with that instead of toast."

"Thanks."

Hermione farewelled her friends and locked the door behind them. She walked into her kitchen and cooked some toast smearing it with strawberry jam. She curled up on her sofa and turned her television on for noise before indulging herself in the book Ron thoughtfully brought her. But two hours later she was sound asleep with the images of her attack swimming constantly in her nightmares.

**HD**

"How is she coping?" asked Ginny climbing into bed beside Harry as he read the paper.

Harry folded the paper up and dropped it to the ground beside the bed. He drew Ginny closer with his arm around her waist, "The best she can. I think a visit from you will help her speak out about what happened. All Ron and I know is she was raped… she hasn't said anything else about it really."

Ginny nodded snuggling closer to Harry, "Maybe. Has she contacted her parents at all?"

"No. She will in her own time I suppose. But she is as stubborn as they are."

"It's been three years now Harry. A lot has changed since then."

"I know," said Harry with a nod, "But we can't force Hermione into talking to them. She will when she is ready and I guess contacting her parents is the last thing on her mind at the moment."

"Hmm… well let's get some sleep," suggested Ginny running her finger up Harry's stomach and chest, "But I do have other ideas if you are interested."

Harry gave a chuckle, mingling with a deep seductive growl as he pulled Ginny closer.

**HD**

"NO!" cried Hermione falling off her lounge with a thud. She looked around her and realised she had spent the entire night asleep on the lounge. Her book was beside her with Crookshanks looking at her from the other side of the lounge room.

Standing up, Hermione picked the book up and closed it before placing it on her coffee table. She headed into the bathroom and had a hot shower, once again scrubbing her body clean from the invisible hands that tortured her during the night. After showing she dressed into loose jeans and a crème coloured hooded jacket. She dried her hair and let it curl wildly. After a breakfast of a mere apple and coffee she looked around her house wondering what to do now. Everything was clean, as it was always. Crookshanks feed bowl was still fairly full, as was his water. Seeing the kitty litter tray needed changing, Hermione busied her self-doing that before coming to a halt. Now what?

The ring of the doorbell saved her from walking throughout her house in a bored manner. She walked over and peered out the window seeing Ginny dressed in her normal stylish manner, holding a covered container, probably containing her famous stew. Hermione unlocked the door and let her best friend in before locking it behind her.

"Sorry I came around without warning," said Ginny placing the container on the bench, "But after I heard I just wanted to come around and Harry said you could do with some friendly company."

Hermione half smiled. She knew Ginny was the one she needed to see, the person she could break down in front of without feeling weak and stupid.

"Come on Hermione," said Ginny leading her over to the lounges, "Let it all out. I can tell you have been holding it all in."

Hermione nodded and the tears began falling as she told the recount of horrific events. Ginny held onto Hermione's hand the entire time just listening with tears in her own eyes as Hermione pushed her self through the retelling of events.

"I couldn't do anything," said Hermione at the end, "I tried, Ginny. I swear I did… and I was too weak. I was powerless. There is no evidence that Zabini did it, only my mind. And these days they won't use a pensive thanks to those scums of Death Eaters… I'm so stupid."

"No your not."

"Yes I am!" cried Hermione angrily, the anger directed at her self, "I should of taken someone with me. But no, I was too proud! I just wouldn't believe that I needed help!"

"Not every one can tell the future," said Ginny softly, "You didn't know what would happen. Don't blame yourself."

Hermione just closed her eyes in a bid to stop more tears from falling. She lent forward and rested her head in her hands taking a deep breath. After sitting up she looked at Ginny with wide brown eyes.

"What do I do Ginny?" whispered Hermione helplessly, "I can't sleep without having nightmares. I want to go to work but I am too scared to leave the house. What do I do?"

Ginny gave a slow nod and sighed, "Firstly, lets go have some stew. It always helps with calming people down. Then we will work out what needs to be done after that. I am staying with you all day today. I am sure my restaurant can survive one day without me."

**A/N: This is my first M rated fic. Wow… anyway what do you all think? Please be honest with me on this.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. The Murder

**A/N: No reviews... but I am not giving up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot idea.**

_Chapter Two: The Murder_

Hermione sat in the waiting room three days after her breakdown moment with Ginny. She had dressed as appropriately as she dared too. She wore black loose, dress pants with a navy blue loose fitting blouse and a black jacket. She tied her hair back into a severe looking ponytail and kept her face free of any makeup. The receptionist had greeted her warmly telling her that her physiatrist, Annie, would be with her briefly.

It was Ginny who had conned her into seeing one telling her it would do her some good to talk about the attack and other past events in her life. Hermione knew what the other events were and instantly steered Ginny away from that topic.

"Hermione Granger?" came a call.

Hermione raised her hand and stood up walking over to a friendly lady. Annie had short dark brown hair with friendly blue eyes. Her face was covered with freckles, as were her arms. She gestured for Hermione to follow her into her room, which was decorated with photo' of three children, porcelain dolls and books by numerous author's, mostly being by muggle authors. Annie directed for Hermione to sit in a single seater lounge with her on the other one.

"Unlike other Doctors in this profession I like to have my clients looking at me," explained Annie, "Now, Hermione. Perhaps I should tell you about my self. I am a mother of three children; Alyce, Allan and Ivan. Alyce is grown up and studying to be a teacher at University of Magic, Allan is attending Hogwarts with his brother Ivan. I am divorced but am engaged once again to be married. My parents live in Australia along with one of my sister's, whom I don't speak too, and my baby brother. My closet sister lives around the block from me and her children all attend Hogwarts."

"Wow," said Hermione with a nod, "It's um nice to know my life isn't the only one with family not talking to each other."

"And it is also surprising that a person in my profession as such a screwed up family life?"

Hermione nodded and Annie smiled.

"We don't all come from perfect backgrounds."

"Although we all wish we did," sighed Hermione looking down from her hands.

"So, Hermione. What would you like to talk about today?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any pets?"

"A cat. His name is Crookshanks."

"What colour is Crookshanks?"

"Orange. He is fluffy and very clever. I love him to bits. He is like my… my baby."

"Children seems to be a hard topic to discuss."

Hermione nodded, "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine. I won't force you to tell me anything until you feel you can trust me."

"Okay."

"What about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"What are their names?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley."

"Are Ginny and Ron married?"

"No! They are brother and sister. Ginny is Harry's girlfriend. They have been together for years. The perfect couple really."

"What makes you think they are so perfect?"

"Well, for one thing they have been together for four years. They tell each other everything. When they do argue they always work it out. They never ignore the problem."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron? Ron and I are friends. We dated for maybe six months but it didn't work."

"Why?"

"I… I don't want to discuss that either."

Annie nodded, "What do you want to discuss today?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Earlier you said something about family. I am taking it that you don't speak to your family?"

"I'm an only child. I have nothing to do with my parents," said Hermione coldly, "My mother wants to believe my father, fine she can and when I really needed them two years ago… my mother still wanted nothing to do with me and neither did my father. So, so they can just stay out of my life for all I care!"

Annie nodded and handed Hermione a tissue, "What happened between you and your father Hermione? You can tell me."

"I can't talk about it. It's too hard."

"The first time is always hard."

Hermione bit her lower lip and closed her eyes and shook her head, "No. It's too painful. Just as painful as… as what just happened."

Annie nodded and wrote something in a notebook, "I think we will leave things for now. I want to see you next week the same day as today and same time."

Hermione nodded and she followed Annie from the room to the waiting room.

**HD**

Harry stood outside Kingsley's office. The door was shut signalling that he was in a meeting with someone. Harry glanced at his watch and sighed. He had been waiting for nearly ten minutes. He had a case to get started on today with Ron. Plus he also wanted to check on Hermione and see how the counselling session had gone.

Finally the door opened with Kingsley letting the person he'd been speaking too out first. That person was none other then Draco Malfoy. Harry said nothing and simply watched the young man with dislike.

"I will see you first thing on Tuesday the 19th of September," said Kingsley shaking Draco's hand, "Come in at eight."

"Sure thing," replied Draco before leaving without another word.

Harry watched the former Slytherin saunter out as if he were king of the world. Still the arrogant git as always concluded Harry before turning to Kingsley.

"Just wondering something. Did you realise that Hermione comes back on the 19th and that day is her birthday?" asked Harry.

"I did."

"Couldn't you maybe delay Malfoy for say another year or so?"

Kingsley sighed, "Harry, Hermione needs a partner urgently. I don't want to take the case from her."

"I know, I know… does he know what happened?"

"Not yet. He will learn everything when I discuss the case with him and Hermione. Now what did you want to see me for?"

"Here is the completed file on the Robinson murder. Ron and I are about to get started on the Jackson missing person case."

Kingsley nodded, "His wife is coming in today to speak to you and Ron about it. Take Tonks in with you. You'll need a female on this one."

Harry nodded and headed back to his and Ron's office. Ron looked up at Harry with a scowl on his face.

"Just saw Malfoy," muttered Ron as he signed a letter, "Arrogant git had the hide to smirk at me. I swear, if he pushes Hermione around I will floor him before he can even think of calling her that horrible word."

"Ron, Hermione will beat you to the punt before you even think of completing your threat," replied Harry with a sigh, "Look, for now let's just focus on the task at hand. The wife of the missing Toby Jackson is coming in. We need to bring Tonks in on this one."

**HD**

A week passed with Hermione not leaving her house to even go grocery shopping; thankfully Ginny had the thoughtfulness of doing that for Hermione and bringing dinner from her restaurant to make sure her friend ate something throughout the day.

Hermione attended her next session still not daring to speak about her past life events. She only spoke about good times and Annie being true to her word never forced her to speak anymore.

Then yet another week passed and before Hermione knew it, it was her birthday, return to work day and third counselling session – all in one day. Getting out of bed, Hermione showered and wrapped in a towel she selected her working gear for the day. Long grey business style pants, a black ¾ sleeve blouse and a grey jacket that she did the front button up on. She pulled on her normal black shoes with a small square heel and her black work robe. Harry had seen to it she was given a replacement and that the other one was stored away for evidence.

She fixed her hair into a severe ponytail and again applied no makeup. Pocketing her wand, and getting her bag with case files in it she headed to her third counselling session.

Annie greeted her warmly and led Hermione to the normal room.

"How are you feeling today Hermione?" asked Annie.

"I guess I have felt better. I go back to work today," said Hermione with a shrug.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I'll do anything to keep my mind busy. In the past two weeks I have rearranged my lounge room seven times and my bedroom four times."

"I see. Do you have any support at work?"

"My two best friends and boss support me. Harry and Ron will constantly make sure I am in once piece all day."

Annie nodded, "Well that is good."

"H-how are you?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Something to talk about I suppose."

"Well I am doing well thankyou."

Hermione nodded and fell silent. She looked down at her bag and fiddled with the arm strap silently.

"Do you want to talk about it today?"

"No."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Ginny Weasley owns the restaurant called Family Love 'n' Harmony. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't. I have eaten there a few times. It is a very nice place."

Hermione nodded, "She got her cooking skills from her mother. Molly Weasley. She is like a mother to me. Better then my real one. That's for sure. You know, she has never tried contacting me once!"

"Have you tried contacting her?"

"No! Why should I? I was speaking the truth! She is one who wouldn't believe me! Why would I lie about being raped? Why would I lie about my father's best friend raping me, in my own bedroom when Dad was downstairs watching stupid cricket?" cried out Hermione before she could stop herself. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock while Annie merely nodded slowly.

"I feel there is more to this then meets the eye?"

Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip, "I don't want to talk about it. It is in the past and… that is where it belongs."

"But you are yet to deal with it."

"I have more then enough to deal with as it is," snapped Hermione, "I really don't need more to deal with right now."

"I understand. Well I think today's session has gone well. We have finally made some progress. I am proud of you Hermione."

Hermione half smiled and stood up, "Same time next week?"

Annie nodded and followed Hermione out.

**HD**

"She should be here soon," said Ron glancing at the clock on their office wall, "Her session does end at ten right?"

Harry murmured a yes as he studied notes he'd taken on the Jackson case, "This doesn't really make sense. One minute his wife is saying that last time she saw him was at 7am and the next she is saying it is later that night."

"Why didn't we pick up on that earlier?" frowned Ron glancing at his own notes.

"I don't know… but now that we have I think we may have finally found our prime suspect."

"She's here!" cried Ron seeing Hermione appear at the entrance of the Law Enforcement Department. Ron and Harry ran out and greeted Hermione with a hug each, which she returned.

"Kingsley wants to see you," said Harry, "About your new partner."

"Oh joy," sighed Hermione, "Is he in his office now?"

"Yep," said Ron with a nod.

Hermione gave a short nod and headed for Kingsley's office. She knocked on the doorframe and he looked up surprised before smiling warmly at her.

"Come on in Hermione," he said gesturing for her to sit down, "How is everything going?"

"Fine. I'm doing counselling once a week and my friends have been very supportive."

"What about family?"

"I have nothing to do with them, sir."

"I see. Well I am sure Harry and Ron have told you that you have a new partner?"

"Yes, sir, they did."

"But not whom the person is?"

"No. They have been very secretive about it," frowned Hermione, "And they only do that when they know I won't like whatever it is."

"So I have gathered," sighed Kingsley, "Let me call him for you."

Kingsley wrote a summoning note and charmed it to float to the person being called. Hermione sat silently holding her bag on her lap wondering which person she will have to deal with as a partner now. Then she instantly wondered how long they would last. Maybe they would beat Jim's two-week record. It's not her fault people didn't understand her work ethic. She was a control freak and neat freak. She hated mess as it made her feel as if she didn't have space. Jim only lasted that long because he was neat like she was, but he couldn't deal with the control freakiness.

"You called me, sir?"

Hermione looked up at the doorway and her bag fell from her arms. Standing there, with his blonde hair falling in front of his cold grey eyes was Draco Malfoy. Hermione closed her open mouth and turned to Kingsley with a forced clamed look on her face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Hermione coolly, "He is my partner?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Granger," said Draco, "I'll remember those words forever."

"I wasn't talking to you. Sir, please tell me Malfoy is not my partner."

"He is your partner Hermione," sighed Kingsley as Hermione stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I refuse to work with him!" cried Hermione, "That… that… that thing is not coming into my office!"

"Sorry, already am," butt in Draco sarcastically.

"Then you can move out!"

"Damn! And I was just getting cosy in there."

Hermione shot him a deadly glare and turned back to Kingsley, "Surely there is someone else to work with?"

"Hermione, no one else will work with you. Everybody knows about your partner count."

"I don't want to work with him. I refuse to work with him!"

"Hermione, listen to me. I know you want to bring down Blaise Zabini and his mafia after what has happened more then ever," said Kingsley calmly gaining a look of interest from Draco, "But if you do not work with Draco I will have no other choice but to hand the case to another _team_. Now, it is either work as a team with Draco or loose the case and be given simple, one team member ones."

Hermione looked away with one hand over her mouth. She bit her lower lip with tears in her eyes and turned back to Kingsley, "Fine. I will work with him – but only until I bring down Zabini and his idiot goons."

Hermione knelt down and picked her bag up and walked out pushing past Draco.

"Sir," said Draco curiously, "What did Zabini do to Granger?"

"Raped her," replied Kingsley, "Two weeks ago when she went alone to confront him."

"Oh," was all Hermione's new partner could say.

**HD**

Hermione walked into her office and almost had a heart attack. Boxes were scattered around everywhere, with paperwork scattered throughout the room. It was a mess, like a bomb had hit it! Hermione stepped in and weaved through the boxes and over to her desk. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Draco looking at her with a blank face.

"You!" she screeched pointing at him, "Clean this up now! This is my office and if I have to share it with you I want it to remain clean!"

"Calm down," said Draco rolling his eyes. He pulled his wand out and waved it putting everything in order, "Happy now, Granger?"

"Shut up," mumbled Hermione turning away and sitting at her desk and rubbing her temples, "I suppose I'll have to give you the case file on Zabini's mafia and the rape cases against him."

"So your not the only one?"

Hermione turned to Draco with narrowed eyes, "No. I'm not," she handed him the file, "There are five other women. Six including me. Just don't let your friendship with him cloud your vision on the case. What is in that file is true. Every single last word."

"I'm not friends with him. That ended years ago," snapped Draco bitterly.

Hermione just nodded and turned away. She looked at her desk and bit her lower lip as Draco began reading through the file. She closed her eyes but the images flashed through her mind violently. Standing she ran from the office and all the way to Harry and Ron's. They looked up at her in surprise with Harry being the first to reach her side and lead her to the seat in front of his desk.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry kneeling down in front of her worriedly, "Did Malfoy say something?"

"No," said Hermione taking deep breaths to calm down, "Every time I close my eyes – it's all I see. And I can't even look at the case photo's anymore."

"You will be able to in time," said Ron kneeling beside her with worry in his own eyes, "For now, just let Malfoy deal with the photo's. He is your partner and that is his job."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, "I know. I know it is."

"You okay now?"

Hermione nodded and stood up with her friends. She hugged them again and headed back to her office trying to ignore the images wanting to invade her mind. She re-entered her office with Draco just glancing at her then back at the file.

"No evidence at all?" he asked.

"None. I am trying to work out which spell they use at the end of everyone," sighed Hermione pulling out another spell book from her shelf, "I have studied every textbook on cleaning spells, enquired with all the right people… but there are none that they know of that can be that clean after one use."

"Are you sure it is one?"

"Of course I am," said Hermione coldly, "I obviously would know."

"Sorry. I was just making sure," snapped back Draco.

Both went silent ignoring each other as they did individual research and study. Hermione made new notes on cleaning spells as Draco read every little detail on the information that had been gathered. It all pointed to Zabini, but without proper evidence they couldn't prove he was the actual person, along with his men who did the crime, no matter what each woman said.

"Hermione, Draco," said Tonks rushing in, "There has been a murder."

"What has it got to do with us?" asked Hermione, "We have enough on our hands as it is."

"It's to do with you both because Cho Chang was murdered."

Without hesitation Hermione stood yanking her cloak on. Draco pulled his on and they each put their badges on in viewable areas. Hermione collected her evidence kit from its shelf, as did Draco.

"Where was the murder at?" asked Hermione following Tonks out to the apperating area.

"Diagon Alley," said Tonks, "Outside Ginny's restaurant."

Hermione nodded and glanced at her new partner, "Did you read Cho's part?"

"First victim, she was raped by Blaise Zabini himself at the England versus France match six months ago," said Draco, "She was engaged to marry Oliver Wood, England's goal keeper at the end of this year."

Hermione nodded actually pleased he could recite everything correctly. At the apparition point both apperated. Upon arriving Hermione looked around her nervously. This was her first time in Diagon Alley since her rape. She glanced around her but closed her eyed briefly. She had to be professional. Opening them she looked ahead at Ginny's business. A red rope with LED – Law Enforcement Department, was placed around the scene.

"Let's go," said Draco annoyed with his partner taking so long.

Hermione quickly walked ahead and flashed her badge to be let past the tape. Lying on the ground was Cho Chang. Her eyes were open and looked pale compared to the sparkle they used to hold.

"Slit throat," sighed Draco pulling his camera out of the kit, "She wouldn't have been able to cast a spell let alone breathe."

Hermione stepped around the puddle of blood examining the ground. She knelt down frowning.

"What do we have here?" she murmured finding tweezers in her kit and picking it up, "Blue fabric. Possibly denim from the looks. I remember Goyle wearing jeans two weeks ago. I found that odd."

Hermione placed the fabric in an evidence bag and placed it in her kit before looking around. Something underneath one of the tables outside the restaurant glinted in the light. Hermione walked over and under the tape before kneeling down.

"Malfoy!" called Hermione catching his attention.

He walked over and knelt down frowning, "A knife?"

Hermione pulled on a glove and reached in, picking it up. She held it in the light frowning.

"A dagger maybe? I'm not that good at identifying swords, knifes, and daggers," admitted Hermione, "Maybe research will help. But for now we will take it in and see if any finger prints can be lifted."

"Good idea. I've done all I can with Cho. I'll have her body taken to the morgue for an autopsy. She could have been drugged. There is a purple substance on her lips."

"Why would someone drug her and then murder her?"

"Make her disorientated, so she isn't on guard constantly," suggested Draco, "We should also find out where her fiancé is."

"I'll get someone onto it."

The two stopped talking and examined the scene more. Hermione found no other evidence, neither did Draco. After four hours and Cho's body was removed they headed back to the department to fill Kingsley in on the cases development.

Despite Hermione being devastated at the death of Cho, she knew this would help them land Blaise as the one behind everything. Or so she hoped.

**A/N: So what do you all think? Remember, Draco and Hermione are only acting civil because it is there job and they have no choice but to. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. The Phone Call

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Three: The Phone Call_

Hermione pulled off her robe and hung it on the coat rack. She then pulled on clean gloves and opened her evidence kit pulling out the blue fabric and dagger, knife, whatever it was. She was still yet to properly identify it. Opening the evidence slip the fabric was in she used her tweezers to pull it out.

Though she lived and worked in a magical society, even magic didn't give the answers to everything and some things still had to be done the muggle way, like forensic work. This was why Hermione chose the Auror career. It was challenging and even fun… at times.

"Hey, I just heard about the murder," said Harry walking into the laboratory as Hermione pulled a strand of the fabric off the bit to scan into the system.

Yes, the magic world had a computer like system. It wasn't an actual computer though. The scanner was a black glass box. Inside the box were spells that would go over the fabric and the pad of parchment attached to the scanner box would write up what the item being scanned was. Hermione thought was ingenious when it was brought in two years ago. It beat going through every single textbook.

Hermione turned to Harry nodding, "Does it bother you?"

Harry shrugged, "She was a friend… ex-girlfriend."

"First rape victim," murmured Hermione more to herself then Harry.

Harry frowned at Hermione curiously, "Point being?"

Hermione sighed, "She was the first rape victim and was raped by Blaise. Maybe it is a pointless thought… but what if they are going through the list now? Victim by victim until they get to me?"

"Who is next on the list?"

"Lavender Brown," answered Hermione, "I have to warn her."

"Stay here and work on that. Ron and I have an afternoon break. We'll go."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks."

Harry left with a quick turn. Hermione looked down at the parchment as the words came up on the parchment. One it finished she ripped the parchment off the pad and removed the piece of fabric.

"Blue denim. Muggle clothing formally. No DNA found," sighed Hermione shaking her head in slight defeat.

She put the note in the kit with the denim and lifted out the sterilized plastic bag holding the weapon that brought on the death.

Opening the bag Hermione placed it on the clean bench and got the finger print powder and brush. She sprinkled it on the handle but, much to her anger, came up with nothing. Though she knew the blood was Cho's she had to place some on a glass slip and put it in the black box to be processed formally.

"Found anything?" asked Draco walking in. He had been at the autopsy and had a hand full of photos and reports.

"Well the blue fabric is indeed muggle," said Hermione, "No DNA and the handle of whatever the knife thing is,has no prints what so ever. I am getting the blood sample recognised officially. And maybe it will tell what type of weapon it is."

Draco nodded.

"What did you find?"

"I actually have some good news."

Hermione's eyes lit up expectantly, though Draco didn't even offer her a smile.

"Jeremy found a skin sample under her nails," said Draco showing Hermione the glass slip, "Once the weapon has been processed after the blood, I'll put this through, and see what it comes up with."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"Well I also have some of that weird substance to process as well."

Hermione nodded, looking thoroughly pleased. The parchment began getting the writing on it and once it ended Hermione ripped the paper off and pulled out the glass slip. Frowning she looked at the paper confused.

"This can't be right," murmured Hermione in confusion, "It says that the blood DNA is males. But Cho was killed with that weapon right?"

"Jeremy believes so," replied Draco taking the parchment from Hermione, "Put the weapon through. Once it is identified we'll track down where it was sold from."

Hermione placed the weapon in the black box scanner, "Could we have two separate cases on our hands, or could someone else have been killed by the mafia?"

"Who knows? I'll inform Kingsley now. Let me know what comes back."

Hermione nodded and Draco left, taking the DNA result with him. Hermione waited impatiently for the weapon result to be printed. She looked over at the photo's laying on the bench beside her kit and picked them up. The first ten were of the scene out side of Ginny's business. The next lot were taken in the room next door with Jeremy holding up a bruised right arm and whatever else needed to have a photo taken of. Placing them back where they were Hermione stepped over to the box scanner as the result printed out.

"Goblin made dagger," read Hermione, "Seven inch, pure silver blade. Male blood DNA. No fingerprints found."

With a sigh Hermione put the Goblin dagger in the bag and pulled out the skin slide. She carefully placed it in the ultra handy scanner box and waited silently. Five minutes later Draco returned.

"I just ran into Jess Wilkins. She went around to see Oliver… he isn't home."

"You don't think he was killed do you?"

Draco shrugged, "Anything is possible."

Hermione ran her ran over her hair, "I didn't need this."

"_We_ don't need this. Remember this case is as much mine now as it is yours."

Hermione shot glare at Draco as the skin result came out. Hermione grabbed the sheet and read it.

"It's male DNA," said Hermione, "Pass me the one you're holding."

Draco handed it to Hermione so she could compare the two.

"They don't match," murmured Hermione, "If they don't match, then skin result may have been Cho's attacker. She probably grabbed them by the arm to stop them from killing her-"

"Or drugging her," cut in Draco as he pulled out the skin slide and put in the unknown substance.

"Right, whatever," replied Hermione, "But this is the break through needed!"

Draco turned to Hermione frowning, "Don't get your hopes up. You don't know who the skin belongs too yet."

"I know. But this just might be enough to get us a warrant for a DNA sample," said Hermione, "Zabini is already a prime suspect. He raped Cho. She came to us and dobbed him in – naturally he would want revenge on that. He has motive for killing her."

Draco just gave a nod, not really listening to Hermione's rambles. Hermione gave him a dirty look and packed up her kit. She walked out and almost ran into Jess Wilkins.

"Sorry," said Jess, "I was coming to tell you that we found Oliver. He is in Belgium playing Quidditch at this very moment."

"Have any males been reported missing?"

"Not that we know of."

Hermione pursed her lips together and nodded, "Thanks."

Jess nodded and left. Hermione headed on her way to her and Draco's office in deep thought. She needed a board of some kind, something to pin the prime details too. Entering her office and looked around and saw the blank, sky blue wall. Finding tacks she grabbed pictures, putting the victims on the top row and suspects on the bottom. Grabbing a black marker- she could easily clean away the damage later- she wrote, names, ages, and every other small detail. Stepping back she nodded. Now she could see clearly what was going on.

"I stay behind to get some results and come back and find you have graffitied the wall with case photos and black writing," commented Draco walking in, "By the way, the substance is called Unaware. It makes the drugged person unaware of everything around them. They literally feel they have nothing to worry about until it actually happens."

"Make Cho unaware of everything to make her easier pray to murder," said Hermione as she wrote it under Cho's section, "Look, Cho was the first one raped – by Zabini. She is the first one murdered. The next inline, possibly, if it turns out the way I am thinking, is Lavender Brown. Ron and Harry have gone around to tell her."

"Whom was she raped by?"

"Marcus Flint."

"If it is going the way you think, she won't stand a chance."

Hermione turned to Draco frowning, "What makes you say that?"

"Marcus is a vicious guy. If he wants something bad enough, nothing will stand in his way. He will kill those that try to stop him."

"Well he better prepare to die himself," snapped Hermione, "The LED will do everything in their will power to protect Lavender."

**HD**

Hermione arrived home late that night, still not knowing who the two males were. For all her and Draco knew, the blood male DNA person could be dead. Hermione checked her post the owl had delivered during the day. She flipped through it and then got her muggle lot from the front door.

"Bill, bill, bill… Mum?" said Hermione surprised.

She placed the bills on the kitchen bench and opened the letter from her mother frowning.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione I am writing to you with bad news. Your father is dying. He has lung cancer and nothing can beat it, no matter how hard we have tried. He only has three months to live and his one wish is to see his daughter one last time._

_I know things between us are bad and maybe this is a chance given to us to make things right. Please think about it sweetheart._

_We love you dearly,_

_Love Mum._

Hermione folded the letter up and placed it on the bench. She went to her room and changed into her pyjamas and cooked herself some dinner. She ate at the table and cleaned everything till it was spotless. After adding more food to Crookshanks bowl and refilling his water she sat on the lounge and watched the muggle Australian drama _McLeod's Daughters_.

"No," she cried bitterly nearing the end of the episode, "Alex! You can't push Stevie away!"

As the episode ended with Hermione shaking her head in frustration the phone rang. She grabbed the receiver from the table beside the lounge with a sigh.

"Hello, Hermione speaking," she said politely.

"Hello darling."

It was her mother. Hermione sat on the lounge stunned not knowing what to say exactly. The best she could come out with was, "What do you want?"

"Did you get the letter?"

"Yeah. I only just read it really."

"Oh, been at work all day?"

"Yeah. Big case."

"Sounds interesting."

Hermione didn't reply. She was not going to tell her mother how big the case really was to her. She hadn't spoken to the woman in years.

"So, honey, I was thinking of having a roast dinner this Saturday night. Perhaps you would like to join your father and I?"

Hermione remained silent as she pondered the request, "It depends on work. This case I am doing is huge."

"I understand. Well turn up if you can."

"Okay."

"Maybe you and I can have a coffee tomorrow? During your lunch break?"

"Look, Mum," sighed Hermione, "I know we haven't spoken in a long, long time. But you have to understand that the case I am doing concerns me more then you can possibly imagine. Maybe when I have completed it we can meet up for a coffee. Can we just mend things one step at a time?"

"Sure honey. One step at a time."

"Tell Dad… tell Dad I say hello," said Hermione glancing over at the one photo of her and her parents, "I have to go."

"Okay. Take care."

"You too."

"Goodbye."

"Bye," said Hermione before hanging up.

She turned the television off and stared at it blankly unsure of what to do. She gave a sigh and stood up and switched all the lights off before climbing into bed. If she slept, she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she was purposely avoiding going home, going back to where her horror all began.

**HD**

"Hermione," said Ron seeing his friend arrive the next morning, "Harry and I got to Lavender's. We informed her of the situation and she is leaving England with her husband, Terry Boot, to go and stay in France until it all comes to an end."

Hermione nodded, "Good. We still need to inform Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Marcia Krum. We need to protect all these women."

"What about you Hermione?"

"I'll be fine."

"But you are the sixth victim. Zabini will want you dead as well."

"If it takes me being killed to solve this case, then fine. So be it," snapped Hermione before storming down the corridor to her office. Ron watched her in a stunned silence. Even he could tell something else was bothering Hermione other then the case she was desperately trying to solve.

Hermione entered her office and slammed the door shut. She sat at her desk and leant her head in her hands blinking back tears of anger, frustration and from feeling utterly overwhelmed with everything going on.

The sound of the door opening alerted Hermione of her dreaded partner's arrival. She hastily wiped her tears away and sat up straight.

"Ah, Ron and Harry have told Lavender about the situation. She is going to France with her husband. We need to tell the others," said Hermione as Draco sat at his desk with a sigh.

"Granger… we found out who was murdered."

Hermione turned in her seat to look at Draco, "Who was it?"

"A young toddler. Only two years old."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Oh my gosh."

"He was Cho Chang's son from a previous relationship with Michael Corner. Bradley Lewis Chang Corner."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "When did this happen?"

"Michael heard about Cho's death from Oliver. Bradley was meant to stay at Michael's for the weekend but he didn't turn up. Authorities found the body dumped in a bin at Hogsmeade."

"That is horrible."

"Slit throat just like his mother."

"Poor, poor little boy," said Hermione shaking her head sadly, "This is going to far. It's one thing to kill an adult… but a child? What joy does Zabini get from that sort of act?"

"But there is one more thing… and despite the circumstances this is good news. We found foreign DNA on his clothes. A strand of hair, which tells me that maybe the murder was done so there were no witnesses to see what happened to Cho."

"Hang on, Cho was killed at Diagon Alley," frowned Hermione confused.

"Bradley was killed before Cho. They must have drugged her at Diagon Alley then killed Bradley before taking Cho to Diagon Alley and killing her there."

"Then for that to happen there must have been more then one person at the time. Cho was a smart witch. She wouldn't of let her son get killed so easily."

"You're right," agreed Draco standing up, "I'll go process that strand of hair and see what it comes up with. What will you do?"

"I have to go and see Oliver."

"Granger, don't get anymore involved that what you are."

"I already am in far to deep with this case," snapped Hermione, "I was bloody raped by the leader of the mafia, Malfoy. You can't get much more involved then that now, can you?"

"But you are getting emotionally involved."

"I _am_ emotionally involved, Malfoy! Do you think I just laughed off getting raped?" cried Hermione in frustration, "The families of these people are all counting on me to bring down that blasted mafia! So it is pretty hard for me not to be emotionally involved. A little boy was murdered before his mother's eyes. Imagine the horror Cho was feeling when she was murdered. Imagine what Oliver and Michael are going through right now! So don't stand there and tell me not to get emotionally involved because it is damn to late for that!"

Without another word Hermione apperated away not taking noticed to the shocked look on Draco's face before he left to get the DNA on the strand of hair.

**HD**

Hermione stood on the Wood Mansion doorstep. She rang the bell and looked around her at the large property. A two-storey building with white and crème bricks and a white painted door. It opened slowly revealing Mrs Wood, Oliver's mother.

"Hermione Granger, Auror from the LED of the Ministry," said Hermione showing her badge, "I am here to see Oliver."

"Oh, yes. Cho told me… when she was alive of course, that you were handling the case. Come in, please."

Hermione walked in and Mrs Wood led her through to the lounge room where Oliver sat with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

"Honey," said his mother touching his arm gently, "Hermione Granger is here."

Oliver looked up at Hermione and stood. He placed his glass on the coffee table and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione hugged him back blinking back tears. When she pulled back she saw Oliver had tears of his own.

"You helped her through everything," said Oliver, "And I am thankful for what you have done."

"I know," said Hermione softly, "But I didn't protect her well enough. I should have organised some form of protection."

"No one was to know this would happen," said Oliver just as softly, "But… but I keep on asking why her? Why Bradley? Why couldn't they just have left her alone?"

Hermione felt guilty. She looked at Oliver and saw the pain and grief in his eyes. Suddenly she took hold of his hands and made him look at her.

"Oliver, I swear on my own life that I will bring down Zabini for what he has done. That bastard will be locked away or even sentenced to death when I finish with him. I promise you that. Mark my word."

Oliver nodded and Hermione hugged him once more before leaving.

**HD**

The following Tuesday came and Hermione once again found her self at counselling with Annie sitting across from her with her notebook and penned poised to take notes. Hermione sat in her normal seat fiddling with the sleeve of her wool jumper.

"The case I am dealing with is really big," said Hermione softly, "We found some DNA… and the test results got back. We have a match in the system but we have to wait for the mans file to be sent before we really know who was behind the murder."

"I see. Is the case hard on you?"

Hermione nodded as she looked at a picture of Annie's daughter holding a baby in her arms, "Is that your daughter's child?"

"Yes. Alyce and her daughter Willow May," smiled Annie.

Hermione gave a small vacant smile, "I was pregnant once… it was after I was raped the first time. I just lost control and slept around. Looking at me now no one would ever guess that," Hermione paused, "I missed my period but thought nothing of it because it can generally happen. But then I started to worry because I was getting tired easier. I told Mum and she got me a test. It came out positive. My parents were furious with me. I was kicked out of home for it," Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I was taken in by Molly Weasley. But the stress got to me and I ended up loosing the baby… at five months. I had a stillborn pretty much."

"Did you name it?"

Hermione nodded, "A little boy. Jayden Riley. Some times I have dreams that he is alive and running into my room on his birthday all excited. He would be nearly four years old."

"Do you do anything on the day you lost him? Or the day he was meant to be born?"

"I drink. I drink till I am drunk. That way I forget about it."

"Drinking answers nothing. It makes everything worse."

"I can't go to his grave site. I haven't been since the day he was buried. It is too painful."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes. After I slept with Ron we became a couple. We broke up a month after he died because neither of us could get through it together. Luckily after some time apart we managed to salvage our friendship. He is still my best friend."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more then friendship."

"You are strong woman Hermione. I don't think you see how strong you really are. Many people can't get through something like this the way you have."

Hermione smiled a little, "Yeah, well. We all have our pasts."

"Have you spoken to your parents?"

"My mother called me last week. I got a letter before that saying my father is dying from cancer. He wants to make things right. Mum is expecting me to forget everything like it never once happened. How on earth am I meant to do that?" asked Hermione with tears in her eyes, "They may be able to cast a blind eye too it, but I can't."

"Ah, excuse me," said the receptionist poking her head in, "Draco Malfoy is demanding to see Hermione. He says it is urgent – a development in the case."

Hermione looked at Annie who gestured for her to go. Hermione stood grabbing her cloak on the way out. She ducked past the receptionist and ran down the corridor pulling her cloak on and drying her eyes.

Draco stood out, mainly because of his pale hair and pacing.

"This better be one big development to pull me from my session," snapped Hermione as he saw her enter the waiting room.

"Do you class Lavender Brown being murdered a big development?" replied Draco coldly.

**A/N: -Evil music plays followed by a mad cackle- So that is where I am leaving you all. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. The Housemate

**A/N: I know, cliffhangers can be so nasty. I love writing them. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter. Oh and to ad, I don't own The OC.**

_Chapter Four: The Housemate_

Hermione just stared at Draco blankly as she stopped midway in doing her robe up. He looked at back at her expectantly waiting for her to say or do something. Hermione shook her head and finished doing her robe up.

"Lavender can't be murdered," protested Hermione, "She went to France with Terry."

"Wrong. She _was_ going to France. They were leaving tomorrow because Terry couldn't get off work before then. Lavender wouldn't go without him and no one else could go with her."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair, which for once she was wearing down, "This is horrible. Guards were meant to be protecting her! Where were they?"

"Knocked unconscious. Not the best guards arranged obviously."

Hermione shook her head looking furious before speaking in a low angry tone, "Kingsley… Kingsley!"

With that she was gone. Draco stood still for a moment before leaving himself.

Hermione stormed past Harry and Ron's office ignoring their worried voices. But when they saw Draco arrive and run after his partner, both stood and ran out following.

Hermione opened Kingsley's office door without even asking to enter. Kingsley looked up at the surprise arrival of Hermione and knew she had heard the news of Lavender's murder.

"Hermione-" he started before she cut him off.

"You didn't even think this case was worthy enough of decent _experienced _guards! What did you do? Get the trainees instead?" cried Hermione glaring at her boss.

"Hermione they were the only ones available."

"Then why didn't you organize something better? Lavender is _dead­_! Murdered! All because those bumbling guards didn't know how to do their job!"

"Hermione, you are in to deep with this case," said Kingsley seeing Draco, Ron and Harry listening behind Hermione silently.

"Don't," warned Hermione shaking her head, "Don't you dare go there with this."

Hermione turned and shoved past her partner and best friends. She walked down the corridor then turned back to Draco, who had no choice but to follow.

"Has the body been brought in?" she snapped.

"No, Granger. We left it outside for the bugs to eat," retorted Draco annoyed with her dramatics, "Of course it has been brought in."

Hermione turned back around and headed for the morgue. Draco gave a sigh wondering why he asked to be placed with Granger in the first place.

**HD**

"Jeremy," said Hermione pulling on a mask and gloves as she walked in. Her eyes landed on Lavender's pale, lifeless face, "Slit throat again?"

Jeremy nodded, "More vicious then Cho's and the boys. So I am thinking it was done by a different person."

"Marcus Flint," sighed Hermione looking down at Lavender's hands. She stepped forward and frowned as she noticed bruising on the wrists, "Finger marks. She was held down then… again that would mean more then one person. Jeremy, can you get prints of those for me. Send them to my office."

"Sure thing Hermione."

Hermione turned and left yanking off her mask and gloves. She threw them in the bin and nearly ran into Draco.

"Granger," he said with a sigh, "Listen. We have to work together, but to do that… I need to know everything about what happened to you that day. The other women have given detailed descriptions of their sexual assaults – except you. You need to give one so this case is complete. We only have the rape test."

Hermione looked at Draco blankly, "So what are you saying? I tell you everything?"

"Not in a formal manner. I am saying we go get some lunch and talk. Plus, we need to at least learn to be more civil with each other to work properly as a team."

Hermione gave a sigh. She looked at Draco and saw him watching her closely – profiling her, "Quit profiling me!"

"Only if you agree to my suggestion."

Hermione glared at him with crossed her arms, "Fine. Only in the sake of work."

"Of course. Why on earth would I call it a date?" he muttered as they headed for the elevator to head for the cafeteria.

The ride was silent with neither of them talking. Hermione checked her watch every few seconds and when they arrived at the cafeteria both walked out quickly. Hermione reached the line first and grabbed a tray. Walking along she selected a ham and cheese sandwich, chocolate pudding and a bottle of orange juice. Draco on the other hand selected a chicken casserole, chocolate cake and a coffee.

They found a table near the elevator in case one of them wanted to escape quickly if things turned nasty or got too heated.

Hermione focused on eating her sandwich and reading the label on her drink as Draco mixed the rice into his casserole.

"So… where do you want to begin?" asked Draco looking rather awkward.

"I wouldn't know," shrugged Hermione going silent for a few moments before she gave a sigh and finally spoke, "I wanted the scare him a bit. So I went to where I figured he would be… confronted him by saying I know he raped all those women and I will bring him down. I left and he must have followed me. He grabbed me, took my wand and silenced me. Then I was pulled into an alley," Hermione paused. She kept her eyes on her food not daring to meet Draco's eyes.

If she had she would have seen the sympathy in them.

"He proceeded to rape me. I tried to fight him but I ended up getting hit and threatened. When it was over he released me warning me to keep it to myself. And now here I am with you as my partner and three murders on the agenda."

Draco nodded, "You do realize he could come after you… and kill you. You being murdered would be the icing on the cake and once Kingsley takes a look at the case update, he will see that for himself."

"Yeah and _I_ will end up with the top protection. But what about the other's? They need it as badly as I do."

"I know. Something will be worked out."

"So you think," muttered Hermione, "I have worked here long enough to know that won't happen."

Draco didn't reply and scanned around for a change of topic, "So… what do you do when you're not at work?"

"At home every night. Or at counseling. My social life is limited really," shrugged Hermione taking the last bite of hr sandwich, "What about you?"

"I normally visit my mother. Or stay at home. Some times I will go for a fly around my mother's property."

"Fun," said Hermione sarcastically as she ate her pudding, "Work is my life. I can't escape it."

"Why not?"

Hermione gave Draco a look that said, 'how dense can you be?' She gave a sigh and looked at her pudding, "I close my eyes and what he did to me is all I see. Sometimes I take the case file home with me just… trying to find something I missed before that will link him to everything. But there is nothing there. Nothing at all."

"Something will come up. The file with the result that hair DNA will arrive tomorrow."

"There are fingerprints on Lavender's wrists. Jeremy is going to print them and then we can see where that takes us."

Draco nodded as he finished his casserole and moved onto his chocolate cake, "It seems strange that DNA is left at the murders but not the rapes."

"I know… but cleaning away evidence would be harder at a murder then a rape. With the rapes the victims are still alive… at murders, well obviously they are dead. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"It could do," nodded Draco in agreement.

Hermione finished her pudding a stood up, "I should go and see if Jeremy has sent along those prints. Thanks for being company for lunch."

Draco just nodded and Hermione left with her tray. She tipped the rubbish in the bin and placed the tray with the other used ones. She turned and headed for the elevator. As she waited for it to arrive she looked at Draco and gave a small smile. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

**HD**

"Where did you get too?" asked Harry spotting Hermione walking down the corridor to her office, "Ron and I thought something had happened."

"I was having lunch with my partner," replied Hermione. Harry gave her an odd look and Hermione sighed, "I have to work with the guy. We can't constantly be silently at war with each other."

"But you never made an attempt to get to know your previous partner's. Why try to get to know Malfoy of all people?"

"He suggested it," shrugged Hermione, "I still only plan on keeping him around for this case. After that its bye, bye Malfoy."

"Oh that's not very nice," came the said person's voice from behind Hermione and Harry, "Granger those prints could be ready by now."

Hermione nodded and gave Harry a smile goodbye. Harry watched the pair walk down the hall in silence and keeping a decent gap between them. He frowned with thought then shook his head, "You need more sleep, Potter," he muttered to himself before going to his own office.

**HD**

Hermione picked the file up containing the carefully copied prints, "Jeremy is a genius."

"You should date him then," sniggered Draco sarcastically.

"Not interested, plus he is engaged to Angelina Johnson. I'll go test these. See if you can hurry that file up and see what Kingsley is doing to protect the others."

"Yes boss," snapped Draco with a mocking salute as Hermione left, lost in her own world. He watched her for a few moments in annoyance. Bossing him around! So what if she knew the case better then him and the victims. They were a TEAM and the last time Draco checked the meaning it certainly didn't mean one person and it didn't contain the word 'I'.

Standing up he left the office and went to the reception where mailed was first delivered.

"Marcia," said Draco tapping the woman on the shoulder, "Any word yet on that file?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I can see if I can get it here by this afternoon at the earliest."

"That'd be gold."

Marcia smiled and Draco left. Yes, Marcia was a beautiful woman with long legs that went for miles, a to die for figure and she was well endowed and also gifted with the brightest blue eyes and golden locks of hair, but Draco wasn't interested.

Three years ago Draco was engaged. Engaged to marry the woman he thought would never hurt him or leave. Pansy Parkinson was his world. They had begun dating in his sixth year and throughout the war they were each other's rock. When Draco's name was cleared he changed, not wanting to live with the Malfoy curse – money and evil. He told his mother to keep his inheritance, as he wanted to work for his own home and money.

At first Draco believed Pansy was happy with his good boy life. Then she began to stray. Her eyes constantly searched for a new bad boy to play with breaking Draco's heart increasingly each day. Finally Draco came home to find Pansy in bed with his best friend – Blaise Zabini. That was it. Draco ended it instantly – the engagement and friendship.

He moved to Europe and worked over there for three years before coming back to England. He'd caught wind about the mafia getting out of control with numerous rapes and that something had happened to the person in control of the case. Draco wanted payback for the pain Blaise had caused him. But he never knew the extent of pain that Blaise had caused to others. Though Draco would never admit it, he did feel sorry for his partner. To see her put on a strong act everyday amazed him. But even he knew, behind the smile and act of strength laid a broken woman in need of healing.

"Kingsley," said Draco knocking on the doorframe before clearing his throat, "I mean sir. I came to see if you have organized proper protection for the women?"

Kingsley looked up at Draco, "Draco, I have just looked through your case and I can now see a pattern. The mafia is going through the list of women and murdering them in the chronological order of rapes. This case is putting Hermione in extreme danger. She will be the final kill if it isn't stopped."

"She is aware of that, sir," answered Draco sitting down, "But she doesn't seem to care."

"So I have gathered. I know if I pull her off the case she will still work it through Harry and Ron."

Draco nodded in agreement, "But what about the protection of the other women?"

"I have found answer, but I need Hermione here to speak to you both about it."

"Here I am," said Hermione walking in holding the file she left with, "I guess you have looked through the case?"

"And I know you will be the final murder if the mafia isn't stopped," added Kingsley, "But I know it is pointless in taking it off you. So, onto the protection. I have asked all the victims to come here. I want to do ancient magic. You might have heard about it, with Grimmauld Place – a secret keeper."

Hermione nodded and turned to Draco, "Have you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to do the spell to protect the victims. I cannot be secret keeper. We need someone else."

"I will," said Hermione without hesitation, "They all trust me and I won't tell a soul."

"But we need to protect you."

"No. I am going to be the secret keeper. Leave me out of it. It will only anger Zabini and cause more attacks. Let him keep searching for the women until we nail him. He will turn on me for the ultimate attack. We need that attack to get the proof."

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his eyes from exhaustion, "Hermione this is dangerous. I can't have you living alone."

"We can put spells on my place to give it extra protection."

"That isn't enough, Granger," said Draco, "After a while Zabini will find a way around them. He will do anything to get his hands on you."

"Which means we need someone living with you at all times," said Kingsley, "Your partner?"

"Malfoy?" cried Hermione as Draco cried out, "Me?"

"You both sound like school children," said Kingsley with a sigh, "Draco, you are working on the case and to keep you at full knowledge of what goes on, you need to be with Hermione at all times. Hermione… both of you… if you two want this case then this is the answer."

"But I only have one bedroom," said Hermione frowning.

"You have a lounge. Does it fold out into a bed?"

"Well yes," sighed Hermione brushing a lock of hair from her eyes, "Fine… whatever. I have to send away these print results for a file."

"Did they come back with a numbered result?" asked Draco as they both stood, obviously agreeing to having to live together for the sake of work.

"Yeah. Number 2000051," read Hermione, "Same as yours?"

"No. Mine was 1999934."

"Close together. They obviously were probably a day or so apart from being put into the system."

"Yeah. Maybe even hours."

Hermione nodded and they fell silent walking towards the reception area.

"Look, Granger," said Draco awkwardly, "This living together thing… I'll bring my stuff around tonight. And I guess I will try not to be a bother."

"That will be hard," said Hermione as a joke, "Yeah alright. Just… just be clean. I hate any form of mess."

**HD**

Hermione sat on her lounge reading a magazine with the TV on for noise. Some uninteresting show called Jericho was playing. Having missed the first five episodes Hermione had no idea what was going on. She wanted to watch the program after it, The OC, having been hooked on it from the beginning. Her dream couple was Ryan and Summer, and though it would never happen, she could dream.

Just as she turned the page a knock at the door startled her. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and walked over to the door. She peered through the window and relaxed as Draco gave her a little wave. Hermione unlocked the door and let him in, locking it securely behind him.

Draco looked around the white walled lounge room, dining room and the dark kitchen around the corner with a bench dividing the room. The furniture was immaculate with the crème lounges having no stains whatsoever on them.

"I only just painted the walls when I had time off," said Hermione, "Sometimes you can still smell the paint."

Draco nodded and held up his bag, "Where do I put this?"

"Oh," said Hermione, "For now the closet beside the front door. It's only got a few of my coats in there, but I can move them for you."

Hermione rushed forward and opened the door. She pulled out her five coats and headed to her room to put them away. When she returned Draco had put his things away.

"So," said Hermione, "Your blankets are on the table over there. That's the kitchen and, follow me," Hermione led him to her room, "This is my bedroom and the bathroom is that door to the left."

"An ensuite?"

"Well, I never intended on sharing," shrugged Hermione, "Have you eaten? I have some left over stew from Ginny's work. It's really nice. Beef, carrot, potato, celery… even onion."

"Sure."

"It's the blue container in the fridge. And the bowls are in the cupboard beside the sink, utensils in the top draw, bread in the bread bin and if you need butter it is on the top shelf of the fridge."

"Fridge?"

Hermione walked over to the kitchen, switching on a light, "I live in a muggle neighborhood. So no magic outside," she opened up her silver door fridge, "This is a fridge. It keeps things cold. Like milk, water, drinks, food. And the left door is the freezer."

Hermione opened the other door hitting them both with the cold air.

"It looks like it snowed inside," said Draco in awe, "Wow."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can use your wand to heat the stew up. For now, I have a show to watch."

Draco busied him self in the kitchen with the noise of people talking making him look around in confusion.

"_Ryan found Volchek, of course."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Okay, don't freak out."_

"_Please say Newport."_

"_We're in Mexico._

_"He didn't say Newport did he?"_

Draco heated his stew up and buttered the bread before walking over to the table. He looked at Hermione and saw her sitting on the lounge with her legs drawn up to her body staring at something… something with people inside it talking!

"What is that?" cried Draco.

"Shush!" snapped Hermione waving her hand to silence him.

Draco gave Hermione a dirty look but turned to his food and ate it silently. After five minutes Hermione turned to him.

"It's called a television. It allows people to watch television shows of all sorts. Sort of like watching a play, only you can stay home and watch it."

"So what… television show are you watching?"

"The OC. I love it! I have watched it since it began in 2003. This one character, Marissa Cooper, died. I couldn't stand her. She was so annoying. Ryan could do much better. And there are rumors saying he will get with Taylor Townsend… I can't stand her either but maybe she will grow on me this year."

"And I have no idea what you are talking about," said Draco with a gesture from his fork.

Hermione turned back around to her TV as the show came back on. As Draco ate he watched the show slowly becoming fascinated with it. When he finished he didn't moved from his spot until a commercial came on. Quickly he cleaned everything up till it was spotless and sat down in the single seater away from Hermione. Hermione chuckled at his reaction of a clothes-washing detergent.

"If they knew about magic they would use it to clean their things," he said matter of factly, "They must get sick of washing clothes so slowly."

"Yeah, they do," said Hermione softly, thinking about her parents, "Malfoy… if your father were still alive… would you have anything to do with him after all he did?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I'll admit, he was a bastard, but at the same time he was my father. I could try to ignore him but I couldn't really. He raised me in his own way, so I can't exactly ignore that fact."

Hermione nodded as the show came back on. Now she really felt guilty.

**HD**

"It's arrived!" cried Draco running into the office the next day as Hermione read about the secret keeper spell, "Now we will know who was there when Cho and Bradley were killed."

Hermione turned in her chair as Draco unsealed the envelope and pulled the file out. Draco opened it and looked at it with wide eyes.

"No way," whispered Draco, "This has got to be wrong. I was expecting Crabbe or Goyle… maybe even Flint… but not… no way."

"Who is it?"

Draco handed the file to Hermione whos mouth fell open at the name.

"That's insane. How… how could they?"

"I don't know. I am stunned," said Draco with a shrug, "I guess we have to make the arrest."

"And see if they have blue jeans. Let's get a search warrant first from Kingsley," said Hermione, "The more proof the better."

An hour later, with a search warrant in hand Hermione and Draco stood outside the house looking at it with their search team waiting for orders.

"Well," sighed Hermione looking at her partner, "Let's get this over and done with. I want those jeans and I want answers."

Together they walked up to the front door. Hermione rang the doorbell as Draco silently ordered the search team to get to any other escapes the person might take to get away from their arrest.

The door opened and the person stared at them in shock.

"Hello," said Hermione flashing her ID.

**A/N: Oh am I evil or am I evil? I think I am evil. Who murdered Cho and Bradley from the mafia?**

**And I adore the OC and I am sorry for all the Marissa fans, I just couldn't like her. I tried but she annoyed me too much. And yes, I dream of a never going to happen romance between Summer and Ryan. The lines used were from the Season 4 episode: The Gringos.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The Letter

**A/N: So… I left you all with a cliffhanger. I am guessing you all would like to be pulled off the cliff and put onto firm ground…**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter and follow instructions.**

_Chapter Five: The Letter_

"Are they sure?"

"Maybe it was a mistake… wrong file or something," said Ron with a nod from Harry.

"The Ministry may have its faults," replied Kingsley, "But five people check a file before it is sent out. It is literally impossible for it to be a mistake."

Harry shook his head, "How can it be possible? What would drive someone to kill-"

"Harry, you have a message from Ginny," said Marcia, "Here."

Marcia handed the envelope to Harry and left in a hurry. Harry opened the envelope and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"We got a muggle letter," said Harry to Ron as they left Kingsley's office, "From my aunt and uncle."

"What on earth do they want?"

"Reconciliation apparently."

Ron snorted at the idea, "What, they raise you like you're a piece of crap and decide four years later they want everything to be hunky dory? Yeah right, no offence or anything, but I think they want something from you other then reconciliation."

"Don't worry. I am thinking the same thing."

**HD**

"Michael Corner, you are under arrest for the murder's of Cho Chang and Bradley Chang Corner," said Draco grabbing Michael roughly by the arm and creating chains around each hand, tightly, "Anything you say might be used against you in the court of law. We also have a warrant to search your house for any evidence that might incriminate you."

"I didn't do it!" cried Michael, "I never gave Cho a drug-"

"There was nothing said to you or Oliver about Cho being drugged," snapped Hermione, "But thanks for admitting that. Stevens, Williams! Take Michael into interview room 12. Don't speak to him, answer him or do anything he asks or demands."

"Yes Hermione," they both answered dutifully before leaving with a protesting Michael.

Hermione and Draco walked into the house. The lounge room was dark with a single lounge and coffee table. Bottles of drink covered it, some empty and others half full. A half eaten burger sat on its plate on the floor with a trail of ants leading to it. The dark blue walls were photo-less confusing Hermione.

"What loving father has no photo's of his son on the wall?" asked Hermione as they walked through to the equally messy kitchen, "Argh! What is that smell?"

Draco walked over to the sink and backed away, "Two day old fish from the looks and smell."

Hermione covered her mouth and pulled gloves out of her pocket. She pulled them on almost gagging at the smell of fish.

"I'll check up stairs," said Draco before heading over to the staircase.

Hermione nodded and began searching through the bin under the sink. Empty packets of noodles, milk cartons, lolly wrappers, blood covered jeans…

"Malfoy!" cried Hermione pulling them out and unrolling them, "I found something!"

Draco thundered down the staircase and ran into the kitchen, "The jeans."

"Covered in blood," said Hermione looking at Draco with pursed lips, "But they are too big to be Corners. My guess is he doesn't live alone."

"And there is no kids room here. But all the rooms have furniture in them," said Draco glancing behind Hermione to see the team still waiting for granted entry, "Do you want me to send them away?"

"If you want. Any evidence to give away whom might live here with Corner?"

"I only had a glance around. I'll send the others back. And I'll get two to bring back our kits."

Hermione nodded and ran up stairs holding the jeans in one hand. She walked down the dark hall and looked around her slowly. The hall was spotless. It looked like no one lived here, with no photos on the walls like some peoples hallways have. Behind her, she heard Draco running up the staircase.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Hermione turning to Draco, "These people… it's like this is their world away from what is outside."

"Maybe they feel guilty in private. It explains all the grog bottles and absence of pictures."

"Possibly."

"Auror Granger and Malfoy?" came a calling voice from downstairs, "I have your kits!"

"I'll get them," said Draco turning and heading downstairs.

Hermione walked into the bathroom slowly. A bar of soap beside the sink, toilet paper sitting beside the actual toilet. The bath needed a good clean. The scum had a… red tinge to it?

"Malfoy, I need my kit!"

"Keep your pants on, Granger. These stairs slow me down, you know?" he said irritably.

"Climb faster," muttered Hermione rolling her eyes.

He walked in and handed her, her kit. Opening it Hermione pulled out a large bag for the jeans. She placed them in and sealed the bag shut. Grabbing a pen she wrote the quick notes down.

"Can you light the room up for me?"

Draco sighed and lit it up, "Would you like me to wash your hair while we are at it? Maybe give you a back massage?"

"No, but you can go check out one of the rooms," replied Hermione pulling out a cotton bud to take a sample of the bath scum, "That would be useful."

"You can be really bossy."

"One of my charms."

Draco walked out muttering under his breath. Hermione just rolled her eyes once more and put away the sample after labelling it. She leant over the bath a little more and looked at the drain. No hair. That was what she was hoping for. Standing she walked over to the shower lighting the tip of her wand and running it along the wall carefully. There had to be something here. The people who lived here weren't neat freaks; the state of the lower floor gave that much away.

Turning from the shower, Hermione opened the bathroom cabinet up. Three different deodorants – hand prints. Hermione changed her gloves over and applied the finger printing dust to the cans before using clear plastic slips to collect the prints off each bottle.

This place was turning into a minefield of evidence.

"Found anything?" asked Hermione leaving the bathroom after finding nothing else and entering the nearest bedroom.

"This," said Draco holding up a letter in a clear slip bag already, "The recipients name has been scribbled out."

"What about the sender's?"

"Ripped off. Maybe it is in the trash."

"All that was in there was food wrappings and empty milk cartons. Do they have a bin outside the house?"

Draco shrugged, "Could do."

"Well you keep looking up here and I'll go bin searching," sighed Hermione.

**HD**

Hermione looked at the bin with wide eyes. It wasn't a regular wheelie bin or even a silver one with a lid. It was a skipper.

"Oh this is gross," said Hermione opening the lid up. The stench of old garbage sent her reeling backwards with big steps, "Why me?"

She knelt down and opened her handy- dandy kit. Lifting up the top tray she pulled out tightly rolled blue plastic pants and top. She removed her work robe and pulled on the gear with a mask and new gloves. She tied her hair back into a bun and strode over to the bin. It was too dangerous to simply use magic to find what she needed, as she couldn't guide it out. The bit of paper could rip from the sudden move and smear against other bits of rubbish.

Hermione climbed up the side rails of the skipper and looked in. Black bags filled the skipper to the brim. This was going to take her all day. Why didn't she send Draco to do it instead?

Reaching in, she grabbed the first bag and opened it up. It was full of bottles and food packets. Placing it aside, she grabbed another one. It has a few boxes, milk cartons, banana skins, and apple cores.

The smell was strong and the mask barely blocked any of it out.

"Having fun?" called Draco from a top window.

Hermione shot him a glare, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Well, yes, but your state amused me."

Hermione gave him the middle finger salute and grabbed another bag as Draco shut the window and moved away from it. As she opened it the smell of blood filled her nose. Hermione leant back but grabbed the side quickly to stop from falling. Holding the bag securely, she climbed over the side and jumped down. Walking over to her kit she used scissors to cut the bag back neatly and pulled out a blood stained shirt, with blue powder smeared on the sleeve. Hermione took samples of everything and collected black hair from the collar.

She knew it was Cho's hair without a doubt in mind. Again the shirt was too big to be Michael's. Hermione bagged the evidence and shirt and looked through the bag again.

"Found it," said Hermione pulling out a slightly blood stained bit of parchment, that had obviously ripped off the letter Draco found.

Unfolding it Hermione squinted to read the writing.

_Do this or your life won't be worth living._

_-B._

"How oh so creative, Zabini," muttered Hermione as she read the sender.

"What did you find?" asked Draco walking out the backdoor and over to Hermione.

"The sender is B. I wonder who that could be?"

"Granger, I know we know it's Zabini, but it won't hold up in court."

"Like I didn't know that. It's something. Plus I found a shirt with blood, black hair and a blue smear stain. What did you find?"

"Nothing. No hair, blood, nothing at all."

Hermione looked evilly at the bin, "Should we look through all of it?"

"I doubt there would be anything else. If we need to really look we can come back with another warrant."

"Maybe we should have people watch this place in case someone comes back."

"Good idea. Let's get back."

**HD**

When Hermione and Draco arrived back at the Ministry, Draco took the things away to be put through the system and searched for more evidence. Hermione on the other hand, went to the bathrooms to shower and dress in her spare outfit of jeans and a white blouse. She yanked her robe over top and did it up, as the blouse was snug fitting.

She headed for her office meeting Kingsley at the office door.

"Sir," said Hermione surprised to see him, "What do you want?"

"The victims are all here for the secret keeping," said Kingsley, "They are in interview room 2. As far away from Corner as possible."

Hermione nodded, "Okay. Do you need Malfoy for this?"

"I have sent Marcia to find him."

Hermione nodded and walked with Kingsley to interview room 2. The door opened and Hermione walked in looking at everyone. Padma was standing with her sister, Hannah was with her husband Seamus Finnigan, and Marcia Krum was standing beside Viktor.

"As I explained to you all," said Kingsley, "Hermione has become a victim in the case but she is still working on bringing down the mafia. Two lives have already been lost and we cannot risk anymore. Hermione will be your secret keeper. This will allow you all to live normal life's without Zabini and his mafia being able to find any of you."

"But what about Hermione?" asked Padma quietly, "She is risking her life."

"It is part of my job," replied Hermione with a shrug of her shoulders, "I won't risk having him kill any of you here. If he comes after me, I will be able to stop him. My work partner is living with me until this case ends."

"But Her-own-ninny, this is dangerous for you," said Viktor, "Is there someone else who can this?"

Hermione shook her head no, "Only me."

Kingsley pulled out a form, "All victims are to sign this. It will bind your and your loved ones to be protected. Hermione will then write her signature on it declaring she is the secret keeper and swears to tell no one, other then Draco and close trustworthy friends. Once the seal of secret keeping is applied, none of you will be detectable by dark wizards or witches."

In turn everyone stepped forward and wrote down their names and signed it. Hermione then came forward and looked down at the binding form.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kingsley as Draco walked in and shut the door behind him.

"More then anything else in my life," replied Hermione before signing it with her full name.

"Maybe I should do it," said Draco stepping forward, "Then you will be protected as well, Granger."

"No. If I am still detectable, Zabini will come for me. He won't attack anyone else."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Draco frowning, "Whose to say he won't go and find more victims to replace the ones he can't find?"

"Can we not discuss this here?" hissed Hermione stepping closer to Draco with a glare, "Sir, seal it."

Kingsley dropped the golden wax onto the form and then placed the secret keeper seal on it. A bolt of white light shot from the seal and sprinkled over everyone in the room before vanishing quickly.

"It is done," said Kingsley, "I will take it to the hall of secret keepers now."

Kingsley stood and left silently. Hermione turned to the victims and gave them small smiles.

"Take care Hermione," said Marcia before leaving with Viktor, followed by the others.

Once they were gone Hermione let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Your scared aren't you?" asked Draco, speaking much more softer then he had been before.

"Terrified. So much for Gryffindor bravery," said Hermione with one dry laugh, "But it's the right thing to do."

"Maybe for the other victims it is," said Draco, "But I don't see why you have to risk your life for every single person you feel something for."

"I am the trophy killing, Malfoy," cried Hermione, "Killing me is showing the world that even Auror's are useless against the mafia. Killing me will spread fear throughout the magical communities, giving the mafia power not seen since Voldemort had brief control! These other deaths are to keep my mind off my own protection. Zabini wants me dead and he will do it when I least suspect it."

"How do you know this?"

"I have been tracking this guy for over six months now. I have profiled him over and over until I have his character down pat. He knows I know how his mind works. I know what he does when he wakes up, and when he goes to bed and if I dare say so myself, I scare the _bastard_ with what I know about him. That is my advantage over him," said Hermione in a low tone, "Now, let's go get Corner dealt with."

**HD**

"Why'd you do it?" asked Hermione sitting down across from Michael will Draco besides her glaring at him, "Hmm, what made you kill your ex-girlfriend and son?"

"I didn't do it," replied Michael quietly.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me. _Bullshit_. We found your skin under Cho's nails," said Hermione firmly, "Don't go saying you both had been shagging and she scratched your back erotically."

Draco gave Hermione a raised eyebrow look, which she ignored as she leaned closer to Michael.

"Because I know Cho couldn't stand the sight of you. And from your behaviour, you don't exactly have a thing for erotic sex. So, why did you kill Cho and Bradley, Michael? You might as well fess it all up, or have it forced from you – not with the truth potion either."

Michael shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Draco leant back watching Hermione do her work. He had to give her credit. She knew how to get to people, how to get under their skin.

"What made you do Zabini's bidding? Did he threaten you, make you wet your pants a few times?" asked Hermione standing up and walking around, "Come on Michael. Get it over with. What made you do it?"

"I didn't do it!"

"And I say that is a big pile of smelly _bullshit_!"

Michael glared at Hermione, "He wants you."

"Wow, that's not news to me. Like I don't know that already. But I don't give a damn about him wanting me. I want answers!" snapped Hermione storming over to Michael and shoving him back against his seat, "Tell me why you did it, or I swear I will have you begging for mercy before you get a chance to plea innocence once more!"

Michael looked up at Hermione in surprise, "She was the first victim. It's the count down to the biggest kill in four years – you. That is all I know."

"Bullshit."

"I was sent a letter."

"Ah yes," said Hermione pulling it from the file and handing it to Michael, "Read it for me will you? Your voice is so soothing to me."

Michael took the letter and cleared his throat.

"_This is simple. Enclosed is the substance called Unaware. When Cho comes with your son, offer her a drink with it. She will loose her state of awareness making her easy prey. Kill any who are in the way or witness the murder. Place her body in a public place to make a statement._ The rest is missing."

"We found it and know what it says," winked Hermione, "So Cho came to drop Bradley off to spend time with his murderer of a father and you drug her. But your son was with her when she left. Did you tell her you couldn't have him?"

"Bradley followed me. I told him to stay behind," said Michael looking round has grief over came him, "I didn't want to kill him."

"He saw you kill Cho?"

"I was about to. He came running over and tried to stop me," said Michael speaking father, "I-I panicked. What was I to do? I acted on instinct. I… I grabbed him and slit his throat. I forgot to clean away evidence… a-and put him in a bin… I…I grabbed Cho, killed her a-and took her to Diagon Alley, dumped her and threw the knife away in a frenzy. I quickly cleaned the area the best I could and left."

Hermione looked at Michael as he sobbed into his hands, "I feel sorry for you… because what you are getting you deserve. You listened to some crazy bastard and _killed_ your own son to please him instead of coming forward to authorities! I sincerely hope you are locked away for this for a long, long time."

Hermione stood and left slamming the door behind her as she walked towards her office.

"Granger!" called Draco running after her, "Dammit Granger! Will you just stop?"

Hermione came to a halt and turned to face Draco glaring at him, "What?"

"I just wanted to say, good job."

Hermione's facial expression softened, "Thanks."

"You got him in the end."

"I know."

"The letter links to Blaise with this evidence."

"For us it does. But there are more then one 'B's' in the world as you said before."

"Yeah… right," he glanced at his watch and sighed, "Home time."

Hermione stifled a yawn, "Excellent."

They walked in silence to the office before putting things away and collecting moneybags, robes, and other things they brought with them.

**HD**

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Hermione exiting her room a half hour later dressed in her jeans and a baggy jumper, "I was thinking of mince with basil, onion and tomato bolognaise sauce with pasta mixed in with it and maybe a side salad. What do you think?"

"Whatever pleases you Granger," replied Draco, "Can I have a shower?"

Hermione gave him a raised eyebrow look, "Of course you can. You are living here."

Draco nodded, "Ummm, towel?"

"When you walk into the bathroom you will see a cupboard beside the vanity. Open it and on the second shelf from the top are towels. Pick which ever pleases you."

Draco nodded and walked into the bedroom. It was tidy as ever with clothes folded nicely on the end of the bed and no sight of dust. He entered the bathroom and found it as tidy. He found the towels, selecting a sky blue one. He had a choice between white, blue, and lemon yellow. Not much variety. After a hot cleansing shower he dressed into his pyjamas and walked out to see Ginny standing at the bench chatting to Hermione about work.

"… got my order wrong again. I am going to find another napkin supplier. How many times do I have to tell them I want emerald green napkins, not lime green napkins?"

"That would clash horribly with the golden yellow table cloths," replied Hermione glancing up from where she stood cutting up a salad, "Ginny you remember Malfoy."

Ginny turned to Draco and just nodded at him as he walked over to the lounge room and sat down to watch the local news on television.

"I better go," said Ginny standing, "Umm, we are having a family dinner on Sunday. Interested?"

"I'll let Ron or Harry know on Friday."

Ginny nodded waved goodbye and left with a crack.

"Shower nice?" asked Hermione as a silence lulled between her and Draco, "I like hard pressure showers."

"Yeah it was," nodded Draco, "Lime green napkins. That must be dramatic."

"It is for her business," replied Hermione checking on the cooking pasta, "Presentation is everything for a restaurant."

"Suppose."

They fell silent again with Hermione looking at the phone in a silent debate. Ring them? Or ignore them? Make amends or stand by her decision? Hermione shook her head and turned away. She would deal with it tomorrow. For now she wanted dinner and then to go to bed. It had been a long and exhausting day for her and tomorrow was bound to be just as, if not even more, hectic.

**A/N: There you go. No cliffhanger, but just a few questions hanging in the air. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. The Mocha Moments

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the other chapters.**

_Chapter Six: The Mocha Moments_

Draco woke with a start and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and felt the lounge arm rests for his watch and wand. Lighting the tip of his wand he looked at the time. 3:26am. What on earth had woken him up?

With a frown he climbed out of bed needing to use the toilet anyway. He stumbled through the dark lounge room and into the short hallway with a stifled yawn. He paused. There it was again. A painful moan.

Draco walked into Hermione's room quietly, keeping his hearing senses alert.

"No!" came Hermione's terrified voice followed by a pounding of the pillow and bed, "Let me go! Don't, don't do it… please… Dad help me… Dad!"

Draco looked around for the light switch with his wand. He'd seen Hermione use one earlier… you only needed to push it up or down… something like that, he was certain. He walked over to her bed seeing a lamp. Leaning in close he looked for the switch but found none.

"Odd," murmured Draco as Hermione began sobbing in her sleep.

Out of curiosity he touched the lamp but jumped back in surprise as it turned on spilling light into the room. Draco gave the lamp an odd look before murmuring the light on his wand to vanish. He stuck it in waistband of his boxers and looked at Hermione. Her face was covered in tear lines and the blankets had tangled all around her.

He walked over and gently shook her, "Granger? Granger?"

"No… no… he did it… he did it… stop him," she murmured heartbreakingly.

"Come on, Granger," said Draco kneeling down and shaking her a little harder, "Wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Hermione jumped a little and sat up breathing heavily. Draco leant back on his feet and watched her silently. She wiped her face clean of tears and looked around her room unsure of what to do.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco frowning a little, "Sounded like a bad dream."

Hermione looked at Draco silently, "I need to fix my bed."

"It's a bit of a mess," nodded Draco standing up, "I'm just going to use the bathroom."

Hermione nodded as Draco walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Hermione stood up and found her wand. She fixed the tangled mess and gave a yawn. She felt like she hadn't slept one bit. Her throat was dry from what she can gather as crying out in her sleep for help. She must have woken Draco up.

Heading out to the kitchen the flashes of her nightmare startled her. She grabbed the table for support and sat down taking deep breaths. There he was, her father's best friend chasing her around her bedroom until he had her cornered behind her bed. Hermione remembered looking around for her wand but saw it sitting at her desk underneath some papers. She was powerless against him and no matter how many times she screamed for her father, he didn't come to save her from her attacker. Once it was over, the man dressed and left the room like nothing happened.

It wasn't until two hours later that Hermione ventured from her room to find him watching the cricket with her father like nothing happened.

"_Didn't you hear me?" asked Hermione looking at her father with her tear filled brown eyes, "I was calling for you over and over."_

"_Honey, I am busy watching the Cricket," replied her father._

"Granger? Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and nodded despite the tears falling down her face, "Umm thanks for waking me."

"No problem. Do you want a drink? Maybe someone to talk to?"

"A drink would be nice," mumbled Hermione looking up at the clock. It was ten to four in the morning. Draco poured them both a glass of water and sat across from Hermione sliding over her drink.

Hermione smiled as a thank you and sipped her water silently.

"So… you all right now?" asked Draco watching Hermione fiddle with the cuff of her long sleeves sleep shirt.

"Yeah. Bad dream. I'm used to them."

"You seem pretty shaken up to me."

"I didn't mean to wake you. Sometimes I talk in my sleep."

"So I heard and saw… oh… and your light thingy. I don't know what I did. I couldn't find the switch thing, like on the walls. I touched it and it turned on," said Draco looking confused.

Hermione chuckled followed by a sniffle, "It's a touch lamp. You didn't break it."

"Oh, well that's good then."

Hermione just smiled and finished her glass of water. She stood and placed it in the sink and walked over to the hallway. She stopped and turned to Draco with a small smile.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Draco. Call me Draco."

"Good night Draco."

"Night… Hermione."

**HD**

Hermione woke in the morning feeling tired still, but she finally had sleep free of nightmares. She dressed in her normal clothing of black pants and a red blouse. She pulled on her jacket, but left it unbuttoned. She needed to show she was strong, she was still Hermione and that nothing had changed about her. To state this, she was going to have breakfast at Diagon Alley – her first public appearance, that wasn't for work.

Exiting her bedroom, she saw Draco buttoning up his own shirt.

"Oh, sorry," said Hermione turning to walk back into her room.

"Hermione, I have pants on. This is just a shirt being done up," he said walking over to the hallway doorway, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" said Hermione looking around her for work robe, "Where did I put it?"

"Put what?"

"My work robe," replied Hermione kneeling down to look for it under he bed.

Draco watched her lean forward showing the small of her back, bearing a tattoo of a rose. The rose itself had black petals with one of the thorns having a drop of blood falling from it.

"Hermione… is that a tattoo?" he asked walking closer her.

Hermione sat upright yanking her blouse and jacket down, "Yes. I got it a few years ago. I… I was going through a bad time."

"Right. And I gather no one knows about it?"

"No… only you," said Hermione standing up and looking around her in frustration, "I can't find my robe!"

Draco looked around him, "Maybe you left it at the office."

"No, I swear I put it away."

She walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and lifted up a towel.

"Found it. I was thinking, breakfast at Diagon Alley? Ginny's place makes some really nice things."

"Yeah, I'm not fussed."

Hermione collected her moneybag and carried her robe in one arm, "We'll apperated to just outside Flourish and Blotts."

Draco nodded and quickly gathered his things before leaving with a crack shortly after Hermione.

**HD**

Hermione looked at the bookshop window examining covers of featured books, "Argh," she said as Draco arrived, "Another book by Lockhart. Honestly, I wish that man had stayed insane."

"I thought you liked him," replied Draco as they headed for Ginny's Restaurant.

Hermione looked around her nervously and crossed her arms over her chest as they walked, "When I was young and naïve. Now I don't know what I saw in the man."

"A dashing man who flirted with women of all ages."

Hermione chuckled, "You speak so highly of him," she turned to look at him with an amused grin, "Is that where you learnt it all from?"

"Why, Hermione, do you find me dashing?"

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, in your dreams maybe."

Draco laughed, "Completely. So what is this place of Potter's girlfriends like?"

"Warm and cozy. It has the best food imaginable. For breakfast I suggest you get the blue berry pancakes with maple syrup and the hot mocha. That is my favorite."

"Are you going to go to the Sunday dinner thing?" asked Draco.

Hermione shrugged thinking of her parents, "I need to face them."

"Who? The Weasley's and Potter? What did you do to them? Degnome the garden wrong?"

Hermione gave Draco a weird look, "No. Someone else… two someone's really. Hi Ginny!"

Ginny turned to Hermione as she fixed up some outside tables, "Hermione. I didn't expect you out about… for a while at least."

"I can't hide away forever, I guess," shrugged Hermione with a small smile, "Ah, Draco and I would like a table for breakfast. Nothing better then your pancakes to kick start the day."

"Inside or outside?"

"Inside," answered Hermione quickly as she glanced over at the spot where Cho was discovered.

Ginny led them in and gave them a table in the middle of the restaurant. Draco looked around at the place and found it was warm and cozy. The floor was dark wood, matching the emerald green padded chairs with golden yellow thin lines. The ceiling was painted white with normal candlelights hanging down. The place looked elegant, yet comfortable all at once.

"Here you go," said Ginny handing them the menus, "Now I have to go cook. I have a trainee and she is a klutz with nearly everything. I swear she is my biggest hazard."

Hermione laughed, "Good luck."

"Oh, I'll need it," sighed Ginny before hurrying off calling out to someone, "No, no! Don't put the meat on the same tray as the vegetables!"

"She's changed," commented Draco, "She seems… not so… you know."

"I don't know," smiled Hermione, "She's matured a lot."

"Yeah I guess."

Hermione glanced at the menu but put it down seeing as she knew what she wanted.

"I'm having," said Draco, "The bacon, eggs and French toast with that mocha you were talking about."

"Ready to place your order's?" said a waiter's voice.

Hermione nodded, "Blueberry pancakes with whipped butter and maple syrup and a hot mocha."

"And you sir?"

"The bacon and eggs with French toast and a hot mocha as well."

"Excellent choices. They shouldn't be long."

The waiter left and the pair fell silent looking around them unsure of what to say or do.

Hermione fiddled with her napkin as Draco looked at his watchband with interest. Finally Draco looked at Hermione and studied her silently. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun using a simple hair band; her eyes seemed unfocused on the napkin in front of her and dealing with things inside her mind that no one knew. Her posture was straight as always with one leg crossed over the other.

"Done profiling me?" asked Hermione looking directly at him.

"I was just watching you," shrugged Draco, "Neither of us were talking."

Hermione just nodded, "My parents."

"What about them?"

"I need to face them. I haven't seen them in four years. It's a long story involving rape, sleeping around, falling pregnant and being kicked out of home. Now my Mum wants to make amends because dear old Dad is dying."

Draco looked at Hermione frowning as their mocha's were brought to them, "Thanks… you've been raped before?"

Hermione nodded as she added some sugar to her mocha, "By my father's best friend… I don't know why I am telling you this. Only the Weasley's and Harry know… and my counselor Annie."

"Maybe because on some weird whim you trust me?"

"Possibly. I've never trusted my other partners. I have big trust issues. Probably bigger then Veronica Mars' issues."

"Veronica Mars?"

"TV show. You'll have to watch it with me. It is on tonight."

"Whatever… so your father's best friend?"

Hermione nodded, "I had a nightmare about it again last night. The same as always… he chases me in my room till I'm cornered… my wand is out of reach and just like it was when it happened, my father ignores my cries for help."

Draco looked at Hermione sympathetically. Hermione pursed her lips together and shrugged.

"But hey, no ones life is perfect."

"But no one could blame you for wanting nothing to do with your parents."

"But you still talked to yours."

Draco gave a small shrug, "We all make consequences to keep the peace I guess."

"Then I should go see mine on Sunday."

"Don't force yourself into it. No one is forcing you to go back there."

"My self conscious is. It always does."

"Then, do what you consider to be the best option."

Hermione nodded as their food was brought over. Hermione gave the waiter a warm smile and breathed in the delicious smell of her pancakes before looking at Draco's French toast, "I will trade you one pancake for one slice of French toast?"

Draco looked at the pancakes, "With some whipped butter and maple syrup."

"You drive a hard bargain," sighed Hermione as she contemplated it, "Alright then. You win."

Draco smirked, "Don't I always?"

**HD**

"Why do I smell pancakes and… something like coffee?" asked Ron looking at Harry from his desk, "They smell like Ginny's pancakes too."

"Because my dear men," said Hermione striding in with two white cartons and paper cups balancing on each carton, "Your best friend and Ginny thought you both would like something delicious and filling to keep you going through the morning."

"Oh, Hermione," cried Harry standing and taking his, "You're a champ!"

Hermione and Ron took his kissing her on the cheek in a friendly manner.

"That's our Hermione," sighed Ron opening his carton and breathing in the glorious smell, "Oh and you even remembered my double choc-chip muffin!"

"And my hash browns," said Harry nearly drooling into the carton, "I only had time for toast this morning with a coffee."

"Eat up chaps!" laughed Hermione before leaving with a grin on her face, "Don't say Ginny and I never think of you both!"

Hermione giggled happily as she walked to her office where Draco had already gone too. She was happy for the first time since her second rape. Everyone noticed the silly grin on her face and bounce in her step. Breakfast had been good with her and Draco enjoying a few laughs and discussions on random topics.

"Weasley was all over you," commented Draco as Hermione walked in humming, "I saw the kiss."

"It was a friendly kiss," replied Hermione turning in her seat to look at Draco, "What does it matter? Are you jealous?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No I was just saying."

"Hermione," said Marcia the receptionist walking into the office with a smile, "I heard you arrive."

"Everyone did," muttered Draco, "No more morning mocha's for you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head with a laugh, "What's up Marcia?"

"This. Your file arrived over night."

"Excellent," said Hermione taking it, "Thanks Marcia."

"No problem," she replied before turning to Draco, "You've brought a change in her. We all love it."

Draco just stared at Marcia as she walked away contemplating was Marcia said, "Did you hear that? I have changed you."

"No you didn't," replied Hermione turning her seat around holding the file and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I am merely happy – it was the mocha."

"I'll let you believe that," smirked Draco leaning closer, "But you know it's my dashing ways."

"Darling you are as dashing as Lockhart," joked Hermione, "And that is saying something."

"How about you and me," replied Draco with a rising of an eyebrow, "Open up that file your holding?"

"Oh, how naughty of you," chuckled Hermione before clearing her throat, "And our first accomplice in Lavender's murder is… Vincent Crabbe."

The pair stood up and pulled on their robes with their badges and pulled out their wands.

"Where would he be?" asked Draco looking at Hermione.

"The pub in Knockturn Alley."

"Hermione, there are about six pubs there."

"Let's just apperate to Diagon Alley and we will walk to it."

Draco nodded and both left with a crack.

**HD**

They walked down Diagon Alley and into Knockturn Alley. Hermione felt her body grow tense as they stepped nearer and nearer to the pub, to the alleyway where she was attacked. She let out a shuddering breath alerting Draco of her growing panic.

"Hermione," he said gently touching her arm, "I can do this alone."

Hermione shook her head, "It will make me look weak. I want you to wait outside. He won't do anything to me inside the pub. He will follow me out, that's when you can step in… it will give us extra evidence against him."

"Are you sure?" asked Draco looking at her closely.

"Positive."

Draco nodded and they walked down the steps.

"There it is," said Hermione gesturing to the pub with its grimy windows and black door.

Draco walked with Hermione to the doorway but let her go in alone. The group instantly looked at Hermione from their usual spot. Blaise smirked at Hermione and sadistically licked his lips. Hermione held back a shudder and walked over to them, stopping directly in front of Crabbe.

"Hello Vincent Crabbe," said Hermione before grabbing him forcefully and slamming him against the wall.

Despite Hermione being much, much smaller then Crabbe, the anger and hate she felt towards Blaise gave her the strength and will to show why she was there.

"What are you doing?" cried Pansy, "You crazy bitch!"

"Silence Parkinson," snapped Hermione glaring at her before turning back to Crabbe and creating the silver cuffs, "Vincent Crabbe, you are under arrest for participating in the murder of Lavender Brown. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law."

"What?" cried Crabbe as Hermione yanked him from the wall and forced him towards the door.

As expected Blaise stood and followed Hermione out of the pub.

"You bitch!" he growled reaching out for her but was shoved backwards by Draco.

"Go on, give it ago," growled Draco glaring at him, "You stupid fool. That is evidence stacked up against you and you can't make it vanish."

Blaise glared angrily at his once friend but looked past him at Hermione, "This isn't over."

"Anything else to say?" smiled Hermione, "Some confessions maybe?"

Blaise just growled in anger and walked back into the pub.

"Nice to see you Crabbe," said Draco walking over to where Hermione stood holding him, "Good to see you fulfill your life long dreams."

**HD**

"Excellent work," nodded Kingsley looking through the two-way mirror at Crabbe who sat silently rolling a pen back and forth in amusement, "You two work well together. Now, your hurdle is to get a confession from him."

The pair nodded and walked in through a side door. Crabbe looked up at them nervously as they sat across from him.

"How you doing Crabbe?" asked Draco in a almost friendly tone, "Been keeping busy? Murdering a few people here and there? Raping some other's while you're at it? Must be a wonderful life to live."

Crabbe said nothing but looked at Hermione with a smirk, "He got you good."

"So he likes to think," replied Hermione with her own smirk, "Funny thing is, my partner and I are hauling all your arses in one by one. You think you are so clever. Little does your boss know he has only made me more determined to kick his arse and have him locked away for good. And if I pull my strings good enough, I will have front row seats to watch him get toasted alive by the horntail dragon."

Crabbe blinked blankly at Hermione. He turned to Draco looking worried, "Is she for real?"

"By the sounds of it," said Draco pretending to think, "She damn well is. So Crabbe, why not tell us who was with you when you killed Lavender? We know you weren't alone. You held her down by her arms. You left bruises on her wrists giving us the evidence we need to place you at the scene."

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Like we haven't heard that one before," scoffed Hermione.

"I'm for real!" cried Crabbe angrily, "I can't say! I'll be killed!"

"You are already in line for the kiss and maybe even the dragon toasting," snapped Draco, "So just tell us already!"

"You know him," said Crabbe looking worried, "I can give you hints. Draco man, you know him."

"I know a lot of Slytherin slime bags, Crabbe. I'll need a few more hints then that to work it out."

"Ah… he, he is older then us. He raped her."

"Marcus Flint," sighed Hermione, "Marcus raped Lavender didn't he?"

Crabbe nodded, "I can't say more or I'll die."

"Alright. You have admitted enough. Marcus raped Lavender," said Hermione turning to Draco, "We can bring him in for questioning. I love breaking down former Slytherin's. I enjoy seeing them squirm."

"Now I'm scared," laughed Draco as they stood and left Crabbe rocking in his seat as a guard from Azkaban came to take him away to join Michael Corner.

"Well," said Hermione walking beside Draco with a smile as she rephrased her sentence, "I love breaking down the real slime ball ones," she patted Draco in the arm, "You are lucky. You have grown out of that stage."

"Why thank you. It pleases me to know you feel this way about my slime balliness."

They both laughed at the silliness of the conversation as they entered the office.

"I get Marcus' file sent over," said Draco, "What are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged, "I can't really do anything until something else comes up… wait. I do have to process the hair strand, blood and blue substance despite knowing what is what."

"The hair strand was black," said Draco with a frown, "On Crabbe's shirt."

Hermione nodded then frowned her self, "Do you think Crabbe was involved with two murder's?"

"Possibly. Find out if it is Cho's first. We can bring him back for further questioning."

Hermione nodded and grabbed the evidence on her table. She squeezed past Draco smiling and hurried off to do her work.

Draco smiled after her then shook his head before going off to request the file.

'Calm down old Draco,' he told himself, 'She is your partner, you hardly know the woman. And for one thing it is _impossible_ for anything to happen. Hear me? _Impossible_! And fact that I am thinking about that just tells me I am tired.'

He walked out to the reception and greeted Marcia with a smile, "Hey. Hermione and I need a file on Marcus Flint."

Marcia grabbed a form and handed it to Draco to fill out, "Considering when you first got here neither of you could stand the sight of each other. Three weeks later you both are laughing with one and other like old friends."

"Working closely does that," replied Draco as he signed the form, "We are friends, work partners and nothing more. Besides, once the case is over I am leaving."

"Why?" frowned Marcia, "You two are already heading to be the top team."

"Hermione still likes working alone. She always will," shrugged Draco, "Get that file in A.S.A.P. It's urgent for the case."

Marcia nodded and Draco headed back to the office trying to think about where he would go once the case was closed.

**A/N: Where will he go? I am trying to keep things moving slowly here. It is hard with them constantly being around each other though. Please review my lovely readers!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. The Sunday Punch

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have another story already in the works. It is called _The Look_. It is, of course a Hermione/Draco one but it is different from my other one's. It will be put up on the site in the future sometime.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Seven: The Sunday Punch_

Hermione sat at the kitchen counter and looked at the phone biting her lower lip. Two days had passed since the questioning of Crabbe. The evidence all came back as expected, but there was a hold on Marcus Flint's file. Hermione was going to use her contacts in the Ministry to get it through the hold up.

"Everything all right?" asked Draco exiting the hallway after having a shower.

"Contemplating ringing my parents," sighed Hermione.

"I see."

"It's just a phone call," sighed Hermione as she picked up the receiver and dialled in the number.

Draco sat at the dining room table flicking through the paper silently. He glanced at Hermione and saw her bouncing her leg from nervousness.

"Hi… It's Hermione," said Hermione as her mother answered, "I'm just ringing about the possibility of coming around for dinner on Sunday."

Hermione rapped her nails on the bench and nodded silently, "Great… umm… can I bring a friend?"

Draco looked up surprised. A friend? Who was she planning on taking?

"Just a friend. Nothing more then that… Okay… what time?" Hermione yanked over a pad of paper and a pen and wrote the details down, "Alright then… I guess I'll see you at seven on Sunday night. Bye."

Hermione hung up and circled the time on the pad before turning in her seat to look at Draco.

"So… I can bring a friend."

"I heard that," said Draco peering at the paper- the jobs section.

"Can I bring you?"

Now Draco looked up at Hermione surprised, "Me?"

Hermione stood from her stool and walked over to the seat beside Draco. She gave him her pleading look and he sighed.

"Please Draco?" begged Hermione, "I need support and you know everything that has happened. Ron and Harry will loose their tempers at my parents easily and I know you can control yours a lot better then those two. Please… for me?"

Draco gave another sigh and nodded, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Oh thankyou!" cried Hermione hugging him suddenly.

Draco sat in surprise with his arms by his side causing Hermione to pull away looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," she muttered standing up, "Sorry about that."

"It's… it's okay. Really."

Hermione just nodded and glanced at the clock, "Umm… I think I might go to bed and read for a bit."

"Hermione," said Draco firmly, "I know you have Veronica Mars on. You don't like missing your television shows."

Hermione gave a defeated sigh and smiled, "Your right."

**HD**

Hermione rolled to her side and checked the time. Saturday morning, 8:15am. She rolled onto her back and kicked the blankets off. She climbed out of bed and dressed into a casual pair of jeans and a green three-quarter-sleeve length shirt. Yanking her hair up into a ponytail, she made her bed and cleaned her room up by vacuuming and dusting. She sorted the dirty washing out and threw the first load into a basket and carried it from her room humming.

Draco was fast asleep with the blankets half way down his body. Hermione exited the front door and walked over to the door at the end of the front porch. Unlocking it, she walked in and put the washing on. Back inside she went about cleaning the living room and kitchen before organizing some breakfast. Sometimes she wondered why she cleaned the kitchen before eating, but gave up. It was her routine and she couldn't bare the thought of changing it.

"Mmm," came Draco mumbling voice, "What's that good smell?"

"English muffins with bacon and egg," replied Hermione, "I have three here for you with a home made mocha."

Draco sat up and stretched giving Hermione the sight of his toned back muscles. As he turned she looked away, down at the paper.

"The Prophet has caught wind of the rape and murder case. Thankfully they don't know who is behind it or that we are investigating it," said Hermione as Draco sat down in front of her with no shirt on.

"Well, it will make people aware of the danger," said Draco before biting into the muffin, "Oh, these are good. You should open your own café with these."

Hermione gave a small smile and ate more of hers, "Thanks. And the mocha isn't as strong as the ones from the other day."

"Well that sucks," sighed Draco as Hermione gave him a quizzical look, "Well, I like you high on mocha. You stay in a good mood for hours on end."

"Oh and my normal mood just happens to suck I guess?"

"Finally she gets it!" teased Draco earning a rolling of the eyes from Hermione, "I'm kidding."

"I know."

**HD**

After finishing the housework and ordering Draco to clean up his mess, Hermione flopped down on the made lounge and turned the television on. Cricket came blasting onto the screen with the fifth replay of a badly bowled ball from the Australian bowler, Brett Lee.

Hermione stared at the screen gripping onto the remote tightly. The image of her father blatantly ignoring her filled her mind with the knowing look from her attacker.

"Hermione?" said Draco walking over to where she sat and noticing her tightened jaw line and hand gripping the remote shaking, "Hermione is everything okay?"

"It's cricket," she said tearing her eyes from the screen, "Umm… do you umm… want to watch a movie?"

"Is it like a television show?"

Hermione nodded, "Only they go longer. Um… I have a few. The Perfect Man, Dukes of Hazzard, The Net… um… Walk The Line, Pink Panther, Spiderman 1 and 2… and a few others."

"What is The Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of The Ring?"

"That's the extended edition. Its goes on forever. Here, we can watch the normal one. It is still long, but not two discs long at least."

Draco sat down and Hermione put the movie on, playing the sound through her stereo for effect. She sat beside Draco trying to focus on the movie but finding it difficult. All she would think about was having to face her parents tomorrow. It wasn't two late to pull out, obviously. She could still go to dinner with her real family. The one that never abandoned her in her time of need.

She glanced at Draco and saw him frowning at the screen.

"What is wrong?"

"They have very hairy feet," said Draco as Frodo did his dance moves at his uncles' party.

"They are hobbits, Draco."

"Right… and that tall man with the grey robe on is a wizard?"

Hermione nodded, "From a muggle's perspective."

"Okay… I kind of get it now."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I'm going to check on the washing."

Draco watched Hermione leave. Her hands were clenched tightly at her side as she stepped out the front door. Draco looked at the TV. The movie wasn't interesting him really; he was more confused then anything else. Too many people with hairy feet and long beards for his liking. He stood and ran outside and into the laundry and out the back door. The small backyard was tidy with neatly maintained green grass and along the sides were neat garden beds. One growing herbs, others with flowers, and some with small bushes or fruit trees.

Hermione looked at Draco from where she stood beside the washing line. The clothes looked damp to Draco and felt it when he touched them.

"I'm guessing you have something on your mind?" he asked quietly.

Hermione gave a small smile, "That obvious?"

"Well you were ignoring the movie and the washing won't be dry till this afternoon if the rain holds off long enough," Draco looked at Hermione as she stared at a swaying tree, "So where does cricket come into all of this?"

"When I was raped the first time my father was down stairs watching cricket. When I ventured down stairs after… he kept on watching it."

"Does your mother believe you were rape?"

"I think she knows," sighed Hermione, "She just chooses to ignore it. My life is so screwed up."

Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Hey, everything is sorting itself out. It is just taking time."

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, "I have been wanting to hear that for so long. No one has said it to me at all. They all say 'It's okay.' Or, 'You will get there.' Finally someone has said what I want to hear."

Draco pulled Hermione into a comforting hug and let her go slowly before both walked inside.

**HD**

Hermione looked at her outfit critically. Navy blue jeans with black stitching with black Colorado mules, and a black three-quarter-sleeve fitted blouse. Her hair was pulled up into a curly ponytail with the long fringe tucked behind her ear. She pulled on her black cardigan and grabbed her black bag containing her wand and other things she might need.

"Ready?" asked Draco who had dressed completely in muggle attire for the Sunday dinner. He wore black jeans and a red button up top with black shoes.

Hermione nodded, "I'm not going to drive over. We can apperate into the backyard. They have high fence so no one will see."

Draco nodded and Hermione took hold on his hand firmly for apperation and much needed support. Draco shut his eyes as they left with a crack. He hated double apperation. It felt like you would never breath again. When they arrived, both gasped for air.

Hermione looked at the back of her old home. The white wooden two-storey house gave away the money Hermione came from with the black tiled roof, large backyard, neat porch with a glass table and black seats.

"Nice," said Draco nodding.

"Dentists," replied Hermione softly, "They own their own chain of dentistry's."

"Right… how many?"

"Near fifteen the last time I bothered to ask."

Hermione knocked on the back door loudly and looked at Draco nervously, "They will assume you're my boyfriend."

"What do we say?"

"Only friends. You are my flatmate and work partner," said Hermione as her mother came into view, "Don't talk about the case."

"I wasn't planning too."

Hermione turned back to the door and forced a smile on her face as her mother opened the door, "Hi."

"You apperated?" questioned her mother frowning.

"I sold my car years ago," shrugged Hermione, "Plus, my friend Draco prefers apperating."

"Draco," said Mrs Granger nodding to him, "Well, come on in."

Hermione walked in followed by Draco who greeted Hermione's mother with a handshake and smile. Secretly he gathered another reason why Hermione had little to do with her family. They judged her all right. Every decision she made.

"Well, your father is in the lounge room. He is watching the cricket still," said Mrs Granger pouring glasses of wine, "Go on in."

"Actually I thought I could help you with dinner," said Hermione stalling her self from facing her father.

"Oh, Hermione. Dinner is almost done. The roast is just finishing off. Go and watch cricket with your father."

Hermione looked towards the doorway leading to the lounge room with a pained expression. Draco saw and quickly came up with something.

"Ah, where is the bathroom?" he asked quickly, "Hermione?"

Hermione shot him a thankful look and led him through another doorway to the stairwell. She walked up stairs with him following.

"Do you seriously need to go?" asked Hermione at the top.

"Well no. I went before we left."

Hermione walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. They stood inside quietly to make enough time pass.

"Where is your room?"

Hermione pointed to the shut door across from the bathroom, "I haven't been in it since I was kicked out. After I was attacked I redecorated it to rid it of memories. That didn't work. They wouldn't let me change rooms either."

Draco flushed the toilet and turned the sink tap on for a few seconds.

They walked out and headed slowly for the staircase.

"Big place," commented Draco, "The Manor is probably a bit bigger then this. It's mainly full of land really."

"I bet it is beautiful."

"The views are to die for," agreed Draco, "We live out in the country, so that helps."

"So do the Weasley's."

"I know. The property is probably an hour away from them."

"Oh," said Hermione as they headed down stairs, "I never knew that."

"Well my family doesn't want association with them and they don't want association with us," said Draco bluntly, "How do you plan on escaping it now?"

Hermione glanced at her watch and smiled, "1, 2, 3, 4-"

"Dinner is ready!" came Mrs Granger's cry.

Draco smiled at Hermione who shrugged with a smile. They walked through the stairwell, into the kitchen and through to the dining room.

"Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at her father and reluctantly hugged him before everyone sat down, with Hermione and Draco across from her parents.

Hermione placed her napkin on her lap and nudged Draco to do the same.

"Well, this is pleasant," said Mr Granger, "My daughter is back home with her fiancée?"

"Friend," said Hermione with a tight lipped smile, "Flatmate and work partner."

"Ah, and your name is?"

"Draco Malfoy, sir," said Draco with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy. Interesting name. Spanish?"

"Latin."

"I see."

Everyone began eating in silence. Hermione cut away at her roast potatoes in silence and sipped her wine every now and then.

"What have you been doing in the past few years, Hermione?" asked her mother.

"Where would you like me to begin?" replied Hermione looking up at her mother.

"Well, I see no child."

"Anne-" said Mr Granger warningly.

"No, it's okay," said Hermione curtly, "After I was kicked out for shaming the family, I lived with the Weasley's – my real family. Ron and I dated – yeah he was the father. But my baby died at five months, you see from all the stress. Ron and I broke up soon after. We are still friends today. I then began training full time to become an Auror. And now I own my own place twenty minutes away from here. I am focusing on a tough case with Draco as my partner… oh and I go to counselling every Tuesday morning."

"Why do you need counselling?" asked her mother.

"Oh don't even pretend not to know my first and major reason for becoming the way I am," snapped Hermione placing her fork beside her plate.

"You still lying about that?"

"I never lied about it! You know it is true!" cried Hermione glaring at her mother, "You were at work, and Dad was watching bloody cricket while _he_ was up stairs RAPING me! I called over and over and over again for help… but Dad, you ignored me. You didn't save me from him. You didn't even look at me when I came down stairs and literally told you what happened."

"I'm sorry," sobbed her father lowering his fork and knife, "I'm sorry."

"Nigel it isn't true," protested Anne, "She still an attention seeker."

"You want to believe that," said Hermione standing up, "But you know deep inside I am telling the truth like I always have."

Draco stood and watched Hermione walk around to her father and kneel beside him with tears falling down her cheeks. Nigel looked at Hermione and embraced her into a hug crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey," he said pulling away and looking at her, "I knew… but I didn't want to see it… I'm a weak old fool. I am sorry… so, so sorry."

"I forgive you," whispered Hermione hugging him again before standing up.

"Out," ordered Anne as she stood up, "Get out of this house you lying little girl!"

Hermione grabbed her purse and headed for the back door with Draco hearing her father's sobs. Anne followed them but came to a halt as Hermione spun around glaring at her mother.

"I know about the affair you had with him Mum," snapped Hermione, "You can't wait for Dad to be gone so you both can roll around in Dad's hard earned cash. But don't worry. I will make sure you go down. You knew he was going to rape me. You knew it would send me off the rails because you don't want me to get one single penny of Dad's money."

"I don't know what you are talking about. You need serious help," snapped her mother before shoving Hermione out the door and slamming it shut.

Hermione tumbled backwards into Draco's arms, who helped her stand up. Hermione stared at the door silently for a few moments before the side gate opened. Both turned around and saw the person walking towards them.

"Hello Hermione," came the deep voice before a man was revealed in the light, "How have you been?"

"You," said Hermione as her heart thudded hard and fast, "What do you want? Come to sleep around with my mother some more?"

"Now, Hermione, that is no way to talk to a family friend."

Hermione shook her head and swallowed a lump in her throat, "No… Jerry a family friend isn't someone like you."

"Who is this man?" asked Draco.

"So you're the moron dating the Drama Queen?" sniggered Jerry as he lit a cigarette and eyed Hermione off, "Least you have something good to mess around with."

Draco stepped forward and slammed his fist into the side of Jerry's face.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione grabbing him by the arm and pulling him backwards as footsteps came from inside, "Come on. Let's go."

Holding onto Draco tightly Hermione and him left with a crack as Anne and Nigel came through the back door.

"Jerry!" cried Anne as Nigel gave a smirk, much like his daughter's.

"Finally got what he deserves," replied Nigel, "Anne, why don't you go back to Jerry's. I'm filing for divorce."

With that Nigel shut the door behind him and locked it leaving outside a stunned Anne and Jerry.

**HD**

"Look at your fist," sighed Hermione examining Draco's bruised knuckles, "You shouldn't have done that."

"What and let the man who attacked you stand there and talk about you the way he was?" cried Draco, "You were impressed. Admit it."

Hermione gave a smile as Draco grinned at her. Pulling her wand out, Hermione healed the bruises up until only a small scratch was left.

"My poor father," sighed Hermione, "All these years he has been living with that guilt."

"Everything is falling into place like I said."

"I know," said Hermione looking at Draco, "Thanks for coming. Even if it was eventful."

"You remained strong and I can at least say you aren't as horrible as your mother… sorry, but that is my opinion of her."

"She is horrible. I've always known that."

"Female version of my father without the magic."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, that describes her alright."

The phone rang startling the pair. Hermione turned and picked up the phone behind her.

"Hello."

"Hermione it's your mother."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to talk sense into your father. He has kicked me out and is filing for divorce."

"Good," replied Hermione satisfied, "And from the end of this phone call I no longer have a mother by the name of Anne Granger. Goodbye."

Hermione hung up and smiled at Draco, "Dad is leaving my ex-mother."

"Good on him."

Hermione turned and picked the phone up dialling in her father's number.

"Hello, Nigel Granger."

"You are a nigel now aren't you?" laughed Hermione, "Anne just called. You have kicked her out and are filing for divorce."

Her father laughed, "Serves the woman right. Tomorrow I will be getting my will changed so she gets nothing and putting in a form for urgent divorce."

"Good on you Dad. Maybe we can have dinner next Sunday without the drama of Anne. But something simple. I'll bring it all with me."

"Sounds good honey."

"Well I will let you go," said Hermione, "Night Dad."

"Night Hermione."

Hermione hung up and stood up smiling, "I have my Dad back… everything is starting to look brilliant once more."

Draco smiled at Hermione as she made them a coffee and organized a meal seeing as the Sunday roast didn't go quite to plan.

**HD**

"How has your week been Hermione?" asked Annie on the Tuesday morning.

"Eventful," admitted Hermione, "I had a Sunday dinner with my parents."

"Oh and how did that go?"

"Well… my father… he apologised for not stopping the attack… and I worked out that my mother knew it was going to happen… she is seeing the guy who raped me."

"I see. Was that a shock for you?"

"Actually," said Hermione looking out the window then back at Annie, "It was a relief. To finally know the answers. Now my Dad is divorcing my mother and leaving her with nothing at all. They had a prenup stating if someone was unfaithful that person would end up with nothing."

"I see. Do you speak to your mother?"

"No. I have disowned her. I am better off without her in my life."

"Everything is falling into place for you then?"

"Yeah. Everything is and I couldn't be more happier."

"Do you feel different?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, "I am finally happy after what seemed a lifetime of unhappiness. I'm not so uptight or as bossy. I have friends, a job I love and lots of things I never took notice of."

Annie smiled, "So now all you need is that special someone?"

Hermione laughed, "That would be my faithful cat."

Annie chuckled, "So you are holding off on that?"

"I am waiting for him. Maybe I already know him, maybe I am yet to meet him."

"Maybe he is right beside you."

"Ron? I am guessing you mean him?"

"Possibly."

"No… no not Ron. That wouldn't have lasted even if my son was alive."

"Then maybe there is someone else who you just haven't completely registered as the one for you. Maybe this man is already noticing you and waiting for you to give the signal saying 'I am ready for you' to him."

Hermione smiled, "When will I turn that signal on?"

"When the time comes. And it will. Your world is already coming back together after a long time of sadness and darkness. You have one more issue to deal with yet."

"Zabini."

Annie nodded, "That one I can't help you with. You know how it has to be dealt with."

Hermione nodded. She did. It was just a matter of playing cat and mouse… who was the mouse and who was the cat? That was yet to be determined.

**A/N: I don't know how long the story is going to be. So… bare with me. So do you think Hermione's character has progressed so far? I think she has. Anyway please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. The Friend Dinner

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You all rule!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eight: The Friend Dinner_

"Ta da!" said Draco handing Hermione Marcus Flint's file, "This arrived half an hour ago."

"Oh, excellent," said Hermione taking it and opening it, "It says his ex-girlfriend put a A.V.O out on him due to stalking and domestic abuse. He was kicked from the Tornado's quidditch team for drug use."

"Messed up guy."

"Yeah. Worse then some of the other's," said Hermione reading other charges against his name, "He did time in Azkaban two years ago."

"What for?"

"Selling drugs. He lives in Knockturn Alley. The Castle Apartments. Number 14C."

"Shall we bring him in?"

Hermione nodded and placed the file on her desk. The pair grabbed their robes and badges and kept their wands in the front pocket of their pants before leaving with a crack.

The people of Knockturn Alley were becoming slowly used to their regular visits and said nothing as the pair walked through the grimy alley in search of Castle Apartments.

"I used to love coming here when I was younger," commented Draco, "Now I don't know what I saw."

"A young boy in a dangerous, dirty alley… you were probably curious."

"Maybe. My father did a lot of business around here."

"Do you know what kind?"

"Selling objects full of dark magic, buying things full of it. Other crap as well, but I don't really know."

"Here we are," said Hermione pointing to a grimy building a few buildings away from the Pub.

The pair walked in, flashing their badges to the buildings owner before heading up a rickety wooden staircase. People stuck their heads out of bedroom doors peering at them suspiciously before shutting the door hastily when they realised who they were.

"14 A… B and C," said Draco pointing to a dirty white door with a rusted handle, "Shall I knock?"

"Go right ahead," said Hermione gesturing to the door.

Draco knocked loudly and they were answered with a response of "WHAT?"

"Yo, man, I need some good crap," said Draco mocking some men from the mafia, "I know you got some good shit on ya, man."

"Got money?"

"Yeah man. All 200 galleons."

"Come on in, man."

Draco opened the door and walked in with Hermione close behind him. Marcus exited his bedroom and paled at who had entered his apartment. He reached for his wand but Hermione and Draco beat him to it.

"You are being brought in for questioning," said Draco.

"Do I have to?"

"It's that or get charged for selling drugs," said Hermione seriously, "Which will it be Flint?"

"Awww, a feisty slutty mudblood. I heard you were worth the ride."

Draco tensed but Hermione touched his arm frowning. She'd heard something, coming from the bedroom. Marcus paled even more and yanked out his wand shooting a spell at Hermione. Hermione ducked and hit him with the stunning spell. Running into the room she slammed the door open, stunning the person kneeling over a bound and gagged girl.

Draco ran in ahead of Hermione and rolled over the attacker, armed with a knife.

"We got him," said Draco lifting up Blaise Zabini, "Bloody got him."

Hermione walked over to the girl who was sobbing uncontrollably, "Gabrielle Delacour… it's okay. Your safe now. It's over… it's finally over."

**HD**

"Gabrielle!" cried Fleur as Hermione led her out of the interview room, "Iz she okay?"

"She was raped and nearly killed," said Hermione as Gabrielle stood silently beside her sister, "Take her to the hospital. We have done a rape test on her already. Tell them she needs to be checked over and they will give you the name of a good counsellor."

"We thought she waz at her home," said Fleur in tears, "None of us thought anything of not seeing her. Thankyou Hermione! I nearly lost my sister… you saved her!"

Hermione smiled, "It's my job."

"Hermione," said Draco softly causing Hermione to turn from Fleur, "We have too question Zabini. He's awake and furious. Is the knife being printed?"

"By Harry right now. Ron is waiting for the results from the rape test," said Hermione walking into the interview room where Blaise was bound to his seat.

"Ah, my bitch," smirked Zabini as Hermione sat across from him with Draco beside her, "You have returned for more."

"Guess what?" said Hermione with a small smile on her face as she leaned closer, "I won. I told you I would catch you. And now I have. Though I must say it was out of pure luck. You can deny it all you want. We have your handprints on the knife and I know you raped Gabrielle. She told me everything. You are going to Azkaban for rape and being behind all the murders. How does it make you feel that I beat you?"

"Bitch," growled Zabini struggling in his seat, "This isn't over! You think it is, but it isn't!"

"So you admit you did it? You admit you raped me, raped Cho Chang, and raped Gabrielle? That you made the murder's happen?"

"So fucking what if I did?" he roared angrily, "You think your so smart, you bitch! You know nothing!"

"I think we have heard everything," said Hermione gesturing to the guards, "Take him to Azkaban."

"This is far from over! It's only the beginning!"

Hermione stood beside Draco as Blaise was dragged out to be transported to Azkaban.

"Should we question Marcus?" asked Draco.

"You can. I want to check on the results."

Draco nodded and Hermione left at a quick pace. Draco watched Hermione walk away and sighed. Tomorrow he would have no partner. Tomorrow he would be looking for another job with another partner.

**HD**

"Hermione Jane Granger," said Harry holding the results behind him, "Who is your bestfriend?"

"Umm… you?" grinned Hermione.

"You bet I am! Blaise Zabini's finger prints all over it!"

Hermione cried out happily and hugged Harry as she looked at the results. She'd nailed the bastard! With Draco by her side the entire time. Ron walked in grinning as well and handed Hermione what she needed to see.

"Oh it is finally over," sighed Hermione looking at the two smiling, "He is being locked away and then charged with everything he has done."

"And you can get rid of Malfoy," added Ron.

Hermione gave a half nod, "Yeah I guess. I'll umm see you both later. I have to write up the report and that will take a long time."

Hermione left with the results and her two friends watched her silently.

"You don't think she?" said Ron.

"No… too soon. Maybe a little do you think?" replied Harry.

"It could be possible."

"Maybe."

"Yeah… in a long shot."

"I really long shot."

"Yeah… really long."

**HD**

Hermione walked into her office and looked up at the wall at the map of the investigation she'd started and had been added to by her and Draco. She looked over at his desk with scattered files and inkbottles, compared to her ultra tidy desk. She sat in her chair and sighed. Did she want to work solo?

She did enjoy his company. He had grown on her a lot, as a friend. He could make her laugh, he listened to her when she needed him too and he gave her advice she needed when she asked for it.

Shaking her head she pulled out a report file to go with the case. She began working away at it, filling it in with all the details.

"Already doing the report?" asked Draco an hour later bringing two mocha's with him, "Here. Despite you being happy enough, I thought we deserved an award for excellent timing."

Hermione smiled at him happily, "Thanks. You'll need to fill out a report as well."

"Yeah I know… I just can't believe how simple the case was to end. I expected a huge battle to happen… blood shed with more tears of trauma."

"Same. But I am glad it is completely over with. I don't think I could have dealt with any more twists and turns thrown at me."

"Yeah… it's over."

"Finally," nodded Hermione as she sipped her mocha.

The two fell silent at the realisation. Hermione turned back to the report and Draco gave a slow nod.

"I might go have some lunch and take the report with me," he said, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay then," said Hermione smiling at him as he walked out of the office.

**HD**

"Are you sure?" asked Kingsley frowning, "You both work excellently together. Look at how well you closed the mafia case."

"Yeah I know," said Draco, "But it was the deal Hermione made about my placement. She will want to remain solo from now on. So my best bet is to be transferred."

"There are no other positions anywhere for Auror's," said Kingsley, "The best I can do is give you the address of my brother's Private Auror Investigations business. He is looking for someone."

"Thanks," said Draco taking the bit of paper with the address written on it, "I'll send you the report tomorrow. And I'll come in later tonight to clear up my things. For now I have to move back into my apartment."

"Aren't you going to tell Hermione?"

"It's probably better off this way."

"Draco," sighed Kingsley eyeing him suspiciously, "Hermione is a special young woman. If you have something to confess to her… now would be the best time."

"Hermione isn't interested," said Draco, "Thanks for everything though."

Kingsley just nodded and watched Draco walk out of the office for the last time.

**HD**

"Harry," said Hermione as she left Kingsley's office later that afternoon, "Have you seen Draco at all?"

"I saw him heading to the reception around midday, but I haven't seen him since," said Harry, "Maybe he has some things to do away from work."

"Maybe," sighed Hermione, "Well I am going to go home. See you later."

"See ya," said Harry as Hermione left with a crack.

Hermione opened her eyes to be standing in her kitchen. She walked out to the lounge room and saw no Draco anywhere. She headed over to the cupboard and pulled open the door. His clothes were gone along with his bathroom things. Shutting the door Hermione looked over at the lounge biting her lower lip. He was gone. He'd done as she had said those weeks before. Once the case was over, he would be gone. And now the case was over. And now he was gone.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and saw an envelope on her pillow. She walked over and picked it up as she sat on her bed and opened it up and pulled the letter out.

She unfolded it and was met with Draco's writing.

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for being a great partner to work with. Even if we did get off to a rocky start. I am glad I got the chance to get to know the real Hermione Granger. It's not everyday you get the chance to get to know someone who you grew up disliking._

_Sorry for not telling you I was leaving. I am just following your wishes really. I have work already, so maybe we will meet up in the future._

_All the best with your future and I am sure everything has fallen into place for you._

_Your partner and friend,_

_Draco._

Hermione folded the letter up and sighed with a nod. It was what she wanted. She wanted to work solo and Draco had respected her wishes. She kept on nodding and saying it was what she wanted and was for the best.

**HD**

"Honey, what brings you over?" asked Nigel surprised to see his daughter on his front steps, "Never mind that, come on in. It is getting chilly out there."

"Winter is coming," replied Hermione as her father shut the door, "Sorry that this is unexpected. I was just lonely."

"What about the Latin named boy?"

"Draco you mean?" asked Hermione as they walked into the lounge room, "He's moved out. He was only living with me until the case was solved. I… I was a victim in it all."

Nigel frowned at her looking confused, "I don't understand."

"I was raped… again. Don't worry. I got my closure. The man who did it is behind bars. That happened today."

"Oh honey," sighed Nigel looking at her with concerned brown eyes, "You have suffered so much… yet look at you."

Hermione smiled and then proceeded to explain everything about the case to her father and why Draco had to move in with her and why he moved out today.

"He left just a letter," finished Hermione, "Now I am partnerless at work and living alone."

"But you wanted to work solo."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "Yes… maybe… I don't know anymore. I think I got used to him being everywhere I went. He was literally in every aspect of my life. You know, he has seen me at my worst and at my craziest when I am hyper on a mocha. Even at my best, which was today after bringing down Zabini and his mafia once and for all. It's hard to comprehend that he won't be there anymore. He has become a really good friend over the past weeks."

Nigel smiled, "Maybe a little more then that?"

Hermione looked at her father surprised, "I don't think so. No. He is just Draco."

"Yet you seem lost without him."

"I am not lost without him, Dad. Anyway, how are you handling things?"

"Can I confess something to you?" said Nigel a little unsure of what he wanted to say.

"Of course you can."

"Well… I'm not dying."

Hermione just looked at her father thinking she was hearing things. She looked down at the carpet then back at her father, "Pardon?"

"I haven't got cancer. I am healthy as a man is at my age. I lied. I know it was a big lie and wrong to do. But I wanted to see you and I wanted to know you were okay after everything. Plus, I knew your return would be your mother's last straw."

"So you're divorcing Mum and not dying?" concluded Hermione.

Nigel nodded and watched as Hermione digested the information. He was expecting her to stand up and storm out of the house never to return, or rant at him or even, maybe if he were lucky, to hug him happily. Which was just what Hermione did. She threw her arms around her father and hugged him happily.

"I am so happy. I knew you and Mum wouldn't last."

Nigel smiled, "She is living with your Aunt. Jerry doesn't want her."

"There is something I want to tell you," said Hermione, "When I lost my baby… it was a little boy. I named him Jayden Riley. He would be nearly four now."

"I bet he would have been a little thing of joy for you."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I've accepted it was never meant to be now. Have you had dinner?"

"Not yet."

Hermione smiled, "Care to take a trip with me to the magical world?"

"Sounds like fun."

Hermione and her father pulled their coats on and then holding onto his daughter tightly they apperated to Diagon Alley.

"That… is a horrible way to travel," said Nigel looking at Hermione in alarm.

Hermione smiled, "It is quick though. Come on. Ginny's restaurant is this way."

"What is it called?"

"Love 'n' Harmony," replied Hermione as they walked through the alley.

Nigel and Hermione chatted happily with Hermione pointing out new places and reminding her father of their first trip to the alley.

"I was terrified that day," admitted Nigel, "Whereas you just seemed to fit right in."

"It is where I belong."

"Hermione… hi."

Hermione whirled around coming face to face with Draco. He was exiting a business building that contained different forms of businesses inside. Mostly legal practices and small medical clinics.

"Draco… I got your letter," said Hermione as Nigel walked over to a store window, "You should have said something to me."

"Well I didn't know what to say to you."

Hermione just nodded, "I guess I will see you around."

"Maybe we can have dinner… as friends tomorrow night?"

A smile crept onto Hermione's face at the idea and she nodded, "Where at?"

"My place? Six-thirty?"

"I don't know your address?"

"Here at Diagon Alley. The Appealing Flats. Number seven."

Hermione nodded and walked back a few steps over to her father, "I'll ah, see you tomorrow then."

Draco smiled and left. Hermione turned to her father looking more bright and happy then she had all evening.

"I think that young man has a hold on you," commented Nigel, "You just don't see it yet."

Hermione chuckled, "Possibly so, possibly not."

**HD**

"You look like you are on cloud nine," commented Ginny as she left her business to go to lunch the next day, "Harry said you have the day off."

"Kingsley's reward to me for the case," replied Hermione as they brought a hotdog each and continued down Diagon Alley.

"Why are you on cloud nine?"

"I'm not on cloud nine," replied Hermione, "Just relieved to-"

"Be rid of Malfoy?"

"No!" cried Hermione, "He is a good friend to me Ginny. In fact we have having a friend dinner tonight at his place."

"Right, friend dinner."

"It is."

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "I believe you, but million's wouldn't."

Hermione just sighed, "I don't like him in that manner. We only worked together for a month or so."

"A lot of things can happen in a month Hermione. Feelings can develop, cases can be solved… soul mates can be found."

Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief, "Soul mates?"

"Yes, soul mates."

"Ginny, it took you and Harry years to work out you were soul mates. And it took six years for Harry to realise his feelings for you."

"So? It doesn't have to be the same for you and Malfoy."

"Do you approve of a never going to happen relationship between him and me?"

Ginny shrugged, "He makes you happy."

"He's just a friend Ginny," sighed Hermione with a shrug, "Nothing more."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked in a shop window, "That is a beautiful dress."

The gown was a shimmering white with diamonds around the waist. It flowed freely, as though a breeze were moving it gently. The bodice was fitted looking and it was strapless.

"When are you and Harry getting married?" asked Hermione curiously, "You both have been engaged forever."

"He is caught up with dealing with his Aunt and Uncle," said Ginny with annoyance, "Dudley got a girl pregnant five years ago. And his daughter is displaying signs of magic… you know, making odd things happen."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Now he is helping Dudley out when he can… which is when he isn't at work. I have barely seen him in two weeks."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"How can I possibly talk to him when I never see him?"

Hermione went silent for a moment and looked at the ground thoughtfully before answering Ginny's question, "You could go around to his Aunt and Uncles. He will have no choice but to face you then."

"It would only anger him."

"Ginny, Harry loves you and he would want to know how you're feeling. Just give it a shot. It's the only one you have."

"Okay fine. You win, like always."

Hermione smiled and looked up at the dress, "When you set the date, do you plan on wearing that dress?"

"As beautiful as it is, I don't," said Ginny, "Mum and I are going to make one and the bridesmaid dresses. And knowing Mum, she will make Harry's outfit along with the groomsmen."

"Your mother just wants the best for you on your big day."

Ginny nodded with a smile, "I know."

**HD**

Hermione looked at her chosen outfit for her friend dinner. She was wearing a knee length gypsy style forest green skirt with black flats and a white short sleeved fitted blouse. Her hair was down and curled nicely and for once, Hermione was wearing a little makeup. Just some pale eye-shadow, brown mascara and clear lip gloss.

"Why am I getting dressed up?" murmured Hermione looking over at her cat, "It's just two friends, having dinner."

Hermione grabbed her purse and wand and apperated to Diagon Alley. She walked down the alley looking up at the building signs as she reached the residential end. Housing Estate, Wonderful Rooms, Ideal Home… Appealing Apartments.

Hermione walked into the building and smiled at the receptionist.

"Can I 'elp you Miss?"

"Hi. I am here to visit Draco Malfoy?"

"Ah, you must be the woman he has been talking about since his return. He is so excited that you are coming to visit him."

Hermione smiled a little, "He is a good friend of mine."

"Right, good friend... Well he is apartment seven. Up stairs."

Hermione smiled again and walked up the dark wooden staircase. She reached the landing and walked down a well-lit hall reading the door numbers as she went. Finally she reached number seven. She stood outside it and took a deep breath.

She was nervous.

Why on earth was she nervous? It was just Draco, her good friend. She'd been living with him, working with him. She wasn't nervous then. What was so different about now?

Finally she knocked twice and stepped back a bit. The door swung open seconds later with Draco dressed in a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hello," he said smiling before taking in her clothing attire, "You look lovely."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks."

"Ah, come on in."

Draco stepped back and let Hermione into his apartment. It was a cosy place with a fireplace being the main feature of the living room. Two brown lounges with a coffee table in between them sat in front of the fireplace, with a stacked bookcase behind one lounge. Behind the other was the dining area with a round table and dark brown chairs. The kitchen led off the dining room and the hallway from the other side.

"This is nice," said Hermione looking around.

"No television," joked Draco.

Hermione smiled, "Have you become a television junkie?"

"Maybe a little... so umm… do you want a drink? I have some butterbeer."

"Sounds nice," nodded Hermione.

"Right well you sit down and I'll, ah, get us the drink of choice."

Hermione nodded and Draco walked off to the kitchen. This had a feeling of a first date. But it wasn't… was it?

**A/N: I wonder what happens? Of course I know… but anyway. Please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Loss

**A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger I left you on. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot**

_Chapter Nine: The Loss_

"Here," said Draco handing Hermione her bottle of butterbeer before sitting down across from her, "So… you had the day off?"

"Yeah. A reward for completing the case. Umm… what about your new job?"

"It's alright. Nothing huge yet. Just a few burglaries."

"Oh."

The pair fell silent and drank in silence before Hermione smelt something odd. She looked at Draco curiously and saw him shaking his head in despair.

"I burnt the pastries… dinner is officially ruined."

Hermione smiled and stood up. She headed to the kitchen with Draco quickly following. The vegetables had been boiled dry and the pastries were more black then golden yellow.

"Sorry," sighed Draco, "I'm not much of a cook."

"It's fine," sighed Hermione, "Why don't we go back to my place, organise a picnic basket and go to the local park?"

"It's night time."

"Well, I know that. But we can stay in the well-lit area. My neighbourhood is pretty safe as well."

"Well, I guess it beats charred pastry and burnt vegetables."

Hermione smiled and patted him affectionately on the cheek, "You tried your best."

**HD**

At Hermione's place, both her and Draco organised a basket containing cold chicken, pasta salad, a normal salad, coleslaw, a bottle of butterbeer and two glasses plus a fruit salad.

"Come on," said Hermione as she headed for the door carrying the basket.

"Aren't we apperating?"

"This is a muggle populated neighbourhood, Draco. Apperating is out of the question. Plus a walk would be nice."

Draco gave a nod and followed Hermione out to the footpath where they headed down the path in the direction of the park. People casted the two odd looks seeing as it was rare to see Hermione out and about. People claimed she was a little odd, yet friendly.

"So… glad the case is over?"

"Completely," smiled Hermione, "With help from a… dashing partner."

"Ah! So you admit I am dashing?" grinned Draco taking the basket from Hermione.

Hermione chuckled, "Maybe a little."

"Just a little… maybe I should try harder."

"Ah, but then I would see you as a try hard."

"It's a no win situation then."

Hermione smiled as Draco did a mock look of sadness, "Sadly, that is so."

Draco gave her a friendly nudge in the side and Hermione smiled at him remembering Annie's word's, _"Then maybe there is someone else whom you just haven't completely registered as the one for you. Maybe this man is already noticing you and waiting for you to give the signal saying 'I am ready for you' to him."_

Could Draco seriously be the one she was looking for? Had he noticed her and was patiently waiting for her to give the signal of readiness? Or had she already given off the signal without even noticing it?

"Do I have something on my face or are you just checking out my sexy looks?"

Hermione looked away blushing and bit her lower lip, "Sorry. I was just thinking of something Annie said to me once."

"Oh… can I know?"

"Sorry, private."

Draco gave a slow nod and pointed to the lush green park at the end of the path, "This the place?"

Hermione nodded and they walked into the park on a red brick path. It wound through the park with lights everywhere. Finally they settled near a tree beside the duck pond. All was silent around them, with just the distant hum of traffic to be faintly heard.

"This is nice," said Draco as Hermione sat on the red blanket.

"Yeah. And its not too cold either tonight," agreed Hermione as Draco opened the basket lid.

Hermione silently studied him and wondered why she'd never really done so before. His light blonde hair was shiny and smooth with some locks constantly falling over his eyes, making Hermione want to lean forward and brush them out of the way, as his eyes held the secret entrance to his soul. The ice blue orbs held a light of happiness about them Hermione never saw when she went to school with him.

His face had changed a lot from the pointed snooty look it had at Hogwarts. It was more defined and handsome and his body was not lanky, but toned.

"I know I am good looking Hermione, but please your staring is starting to worry me."

Caught again. Hermione shook her head and shrugged.

"I thought a man like you would enjoy a lady staring at him."

Draco smiled, "I do."

He handed her a plate of food, which she thanked him for and both ate silently for a bit.

"So… enjoy having your office back to yourself?"

"Well I wouldn't know," replied Hermione, "I haven't been to work since you left, remember? I'll find out on Monday."

"Right. I forgot."

Hermione smiled and picked at her pasta salad, "Did you want to leave?"

"Leave where? The Ministry?"

"No. Hogwarts. You seem a lot happier without school… I mean, I know a barely knew you until just recently. But at Hogwarts, you always seemed… angry."

"I just hated school. Always trying to prove to my father I was better then you, or could out do Potter in Quidditch. School for me was constantly about proving myself. Out of school I can finally be myself."

"Sorry."

"For what? Being smarter then me? That's nothing to be sorry about. You are smart, brilliant, brave, kind, amusing, and _beautiful_. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

Hermione looked at Draco silently with her fork resting on the edge of her plate.

"You are staring again."

"Because you called me beautiful."

Draco nodded slowly with a small smile, "Probably because you are."

"Really?"

Draco nodded then looked away, "So, a glass of butterbeer?"

Hermione's smile faltered but she nodded nonetheless. Draco busied himself with pouring the drinks and handed Hermione hers. Hermione smiled a little then sipped her drink.

**HD**

An hour later the pair headed back to Hermione's apartment walking slowly. Draco insisted on carrying the basket, as it was a gentlemen's duty. Hermione had laughed at the comment but both remained silent after that. So much for a friendly dinner, things had turned awkward after Draco admitted he found Hermione beautiful, but whatever else he thought of her, Hermione didn't know though she wanted too.

"Hermione, who is that outside your place?" asked Draco pointing out a white car with two people standing on the pathway with navy blue clothing and a hat on with the muggle police badge on it.

"The Police," frowned Hermione walking forward quickly towards the two officers.

"Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" asked one when Hermione got close enough.

"Yes."

"May we speak to you inside?"

Hermione paused quickly doing a mental scan of her living room. She nodded once coming to a conclusion no magical objects were laying around her living room or kitchen. Draco followed the police into the house who sat down in the living room declining Hermione's offers of a cup of coffee.

"What do you need to see me about?" asked Hermione sitting across from them.

"Is Nigel Granger your father?"

"Yes. Why? Has something happened to him?"

"This afternoon, around two pm, Nigel Granger was found dead in his London dentist clinic."

Hermione looked at the officers blankly as Draco rushed to her side and sat besides her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No," said Hermione shaking her head, "My dad said he was fine… he didn't have cancer."

"Miss Granger… your father was murdered."

Hermione felt as if something had ripped her heart out and stomped on it before returning it to its proper place- it was hurting horribly. Tears filled her eyes as she scanned her mind for something to say.

"What?" was all she could come out with.

"The receptionist-"

"Lindsay," said Hermione nodding.

"- hadn't seen him in an hour or so since her return from lunch. She went in to see if he was okay and she found him on the ground, dead."

"How did he die?"

"Gun shot wounds. One just below the left shoulder blade, one below the right ribcage and one through the heart. The third shot killed him."

Hermione looked at the ground before letting out a small, heart-breaking sob. Draco pulled her closer as Hermione turned to him for an explanation or even answers as to why her father had been murdered.

"We will find the killer. Do you know anyone who would want to do this?"

Hermione turned to the officers and nodded, "Anne Granger. My mother. M-my father just divorced her a-after finding out she was having an affair with his once bestfriend, Jerry Blackwood. She had been written out of the will as well."

The officers nodded and left after saying their final condolences. Hermione pulled her self from Draco and stood up, walking around the living room at a loss of what to do. Cry? Scream? Organise the funeral? What was she to do?

The picture of her father sitting on the bookcase behind the lounge caught Hermione's eye. She walked over and looked at it blankly before a tear fell down her cheeks. She let out a soft sob followed by another before finally breaking down onto tears. Her legs gave way and she sunk to the ground before Draco reached her. He knelt down beside her and pulled her onto his lap where he held her tightly as she cried for her loss into his chest.

It pained him greatly to see Hermione at a loss of what to do and in disbelief at the death of her father, the one family member she had once again been able to count on. Now she had no family and there was no doubt in Draco's mind that Anne Granger was behind the horrible murder of Nigel.

Hermione finally leant back and looked at Draco. No sobs came from her but tears fell down her face constantly. Draco just looked at her sadly as she looked around her not knowing what to do.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Draco quietly.

Hermione was silent for a moment before taking hold of his hand and looking at him almost pleadingly, "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Draco nodded and squeezed her hand, "I won't leave you."

Hermione nodded and stood up, pulling Draco with her. They walked to her bedroom and after Hermione pulled her shoes off, as did Draco, they laid on her bed with Draco holding Hermione protectively in his arms throughout the night.

**HD**

With the morning came the realisation of what Hermione had to face. Draco had woken early and had begun to prepare an easy breakfast. After a warm shower, Hermione ventured out of her room to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley waiting for her. Draco knew that they would be able to help Hermione through the difficult time as well.

Hermione gave Draco a small thankful smile as her friends greeted her with hugs and small words.

"The please-men will soon see Anne is behind it," said Mr Weasley, "Have faith in that."

Hermione just nodded, "I'm going to get a drink."

Hermione escaped the throng of her friends and went to the sanctuary of the kitchen where only Draco stood. After pouring herself a small drink of juice Hermione looked at Draco who was still cooking some eggs.

"Umm… thanks for staying the night," said Hermione quietly, "And for telling my friends."

"It was no hassle. You need them more now then ever."

Hermione nodded before she whispered softly as tears filled her eyes, "I need you too."

Draco looked at Hermione and lowered the spatula. Her placed a hand under her chin and wiped her tears away with a thumb before looking at her closely, "You have me, Hermione. I told you last night that I won't leave and I mean it."

Hermione nodded and hugged him. He held her closely and kissed her forehead before she went to face her friends.

After a somewhat silent breakfast, Hermione knew she had to begin planning her father's funeral. While the men cleaned the kitchen and tended to Hermione's garden, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, and Ginny began planning things. Ginny made the phone call, having learnt to use the device with Harry's help, as Hermione wasn't in the state of mind to deal with people on the phone. Every hour Hermione broke down into tears and cursed her mother in between each sob saying how much she hated both Anne and Jerry.

By the end of the day Hermione was emotionally exhausted. Everything had been planned but nothing had been heard from the police. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Mr, and Mrs Weasley left around nine pm with Hermione asleep on the lounge with a box of tissues beside her. Draco was staying true to his word and not leaving her side. He organised for his mother to bring clothing around sometime that night, having no choice but to fill her in on everything.

As Draco sat on the lounge across from Hermione reading the Evening Prophet, the doorbell rang. Glancing at Hermione, who just stirred a little but remained sleeping, Draco walked over to the door. He looked through the window and saw his mother standing with a bag of gear.

"Hi," said Draco opening the door and letting his mother in, "Thanks for this."

"It was no issue," replied Narcissa as Draco took the bag and shut the door. She looked at a sleeping Hermione and sighed, "Poor thing. She looks pale and exhausted. So do you."

Draco shrugged, "Long day."

"Well," said Narcissa looking at the kitchen, "I will whip something up. You need to eat young man. Go and freshen up. Those clothes look in need of a wash with tears stains on them and they are wrinkled."

Draco gave a nod and did as he was told.

Narcissa worked her way around the kitchen, using her wand to get things cooking. Despite being used to house elves doing her cooking, Narcissa did know a few things about it.

The scent of cooking mince stirred Hermione awake. She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling before yawning a little. She sat up and looked over at the kitchen. She blinked a few times to be sure of what she was seeing.

"M-Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa looked at Hermione and nodded, "My son is in the shower."

"Oh," said Hermione looking away unsure of what to do.

"He told me about your loss. I am sorry to hear such terrible news."

Hermione nodded and stood up. She walked over to the kitchen bench and looked at the magically enchanted wooden spoon stirring the mince and the knife chopping the onions, basil, parsley, and oregano.

"Umm, do you want me to take over?"

"No. I can cook. I was taught. You relax," ordered Narcissa.

Hermione nodded not daring to disagree with her. Narcissa gave the impression of a woman who knew how to take control of situations. Hermione headed back to the lounge and sat down. She flicked on the television but nothing caught her interest, not even Smallville or So You Think You Can Dance.

She turned it off and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and sighed when she saw it was Draco.

"Sorry," said Draco walking around to sit beside her, "How you feeling?"

"Tired. But slowly accepting that I'll never see my father again."

Draco nodded, "You met my mother, huh?"

Hermione nodded, "Not a woman to mess with."

"Yeah. But she isn't that bad. Least she isn't being nasty to you."

"Would she be? On normal circumstances?"

"No. If she didn't like you, you'd know regardless of the situation."

"Dinner! Eat it all. I'm going home."

"You aren't staying Mrs Malfoy?" said Hermione as her and Draco stood up.

"No. I have a few things to do tomorrow," said Narcissa giving Hermione a small smile, "Possibly another time."

Hermione nodded and stepped back so Draco could farewell his mother.

"I mean it," whispered Narcissa to Draco, "I like this one."

Draco pulled back and smiled at his mother before she left with a crack.

The two walked over to the table and sat down to eat Narcissa's spaghetti bolognaise with a small salad each.

"So," said Draco unsure of what to say, "Umm... my mother brought over few of my things."

Hermione nodded, "I figured that was why she was here."

"Yeah."

Hermione twirled some spaghetti onto her fork and stabbed at the mince, "I don't want tomorrow to come."

Draco looked at Hermione and gave her a small sad smile, "I know."

"I have to say goodbye though, don't I?"

Draco nodded and Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Just when everything was going right, something wrong and horrible happens to screw my life up once more."

Hermione wiped tears away and pushed her food away. She headed to her room and sat on her bed looking at her hands blankly with tears trickling down her cheeks. Draco walked in and sat beside her. Hermione reached out and took hold of his hand, holding it tightly in her own, with the other hand tracing over his knuckles.

"How screwed up can one life be?" asked Hermione, "First I get raped, sleep around and wind up pregnant. I then loose my son, get a tattoo before my life gets back on track the best it can. Then I get raped once again, reconcile with my father but not my mother. Close the mafia case and suddenly everything seems perfect. I have my dad, great friends, and a guy I like… and then… my father is murdered in cold blood. Here I am with no family and everything falling out of place again."

Draco looked at Hermione silently before finding the words to say, "I'm sure your father doesn't want to see you this way. The muggle officers will catch the murderer and your life is just on hold with this. It isn't falling apart."

Hermione gave a slow nod and sighed, "You are the one thing that is keeping me together. You are the one thing in my life that looks perfect."

Draco smiled and shrugged, "The dashing looks and not being a try hard. Always works."

Hermione gave a small smile and rested her head on Draco's shoulder, "Thankyou."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

"No need to thank me. I'll always be here."

**HD**

Hermione ran a brush through her hair and looked at her outfit. A black ¾ sleeve shirt with a black cardigan with one button and a knee length skirt with black slip ons. She left her room where Draco was waiting for her dressed in black as well.

"The man is here to drive us to the church," said Draco placing an arm around Hermione's waist as they left the house for the funeral.

Hermione walked down the path with Draco behind her. The neighbours looked on from their houses with sympathetic looks. No doubt Hermione would come home to people dropping off casseroles, pies, biscuits, and flowers.

In the car Hermione held onto Draco's hand all the way to the church. The driver kept silent out of respect and opened the back door for them when they arrived at the church. A lot of people had come to pay their respects to Nigel Granger. Hermione greeted a lot of them with a nod and few words. The entire Weasley family had come, as did a few of Hermione's friends, naturally including Harry. Kingsley came, as did Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, McGonagall and the Minister of Magic. Hagrid sent a sympathy letter with McGonagall, as his size would leave people in question.

Once the service started, Hermione's tears began. Draco stood beside her with an arm around her throughout the entire service. A good friend of Nigel's spoke about him and how he loved Hermione with every fibre of his being and was constantly proud of her success – muggle friends believed Hermione was a lawyer working in a major law firm. Only a few trusted friends knew of her real life.

At the cemetery, Nigel was buried beside his parents. Hermione clung onto Draco tightly as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Hermione stepped forward and threw a handful of dirt onto the casket and seven red roses to symbolise the month he was born in.

Back in the car on the way to the wake being held at the Granger house Hermione leant on Draco.

"I feel… a little more better," admitted Hermione, "But the hurt won't go until Anne is convicted for what she did."

"Which will be soon," said Draco wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You are doing well. Everyone is saying so."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "It would depend on the situation."

"Well, I'm not lying to you now."

Hermione gave him a small smile before the driver opened the door for them to get out at the Granger house. Two police officers were waiting outside for Hermione and walked over to her as she arrived.

"Miss Granger. We are sorry to disturb you on this day, but we thought you should know that Anne Granger and Jerry Blackwood have been arrested for the murder of your father."

Hermione let out a gasp of relief and smiled, "Oh, thankyou so much."

The officers smiled and left. Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him happily.

"They got her… they really got her."

Draco smiled as Hermione pulled away looking relieved and at peace. She looked up at the sky smiling and looked at him with a grin.

"You truly are beautiful," said Draco with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him and stepped forward before kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away and slipped her hand into his before walking inside where people were waiting.

The wake was full of reminiscence about the past, with Nigel's college friends talking about old stories, funny, and serious. They avoided anything to do with Anne as everyone knew of her deception and taking part in the murder.

"Hermione," said Kingsley as Hermione headed to the kitchen to find more crackers, "You can have as much time off work as you need."

"I don't need it," said Hermione honestly, "I have my closure and though I am sad that he is gone… I will live. I know my father loved me and I love him. He wouldn't want me sitting at home crying. I've cried enough already."

Kingsley smiled, amazed at the strength Hermione had within her, "Alright then. See you at work on Monday."

**A/N: A lot in one chapter, but I am only building it up for whatever else I have planned… the question remains as to what that is. And this will probably be my last update for some time. I am moving and won't have the internet on until I have settled in and organised with my father to get it connected. So don't worry. I haven't given up on the story.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz… **


	10. The Real Leader

**A/N: I thought I would put the entire story up before I leave. I don't know how long it will be before I get the net up... thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and Annie.**

_Chapter Ten: The Real Leader_

Hermione walked out of the elevator and greeted Marcia with a warm smile. Marcia returned it with a smile of her own, slightly surprised at how happy Hermione seemed to be. Harry and Ron waved to her from their office as Hermione walked passed humming to her self.

After her father's wake her and Draco returned to Hermione's place and watched television together before Draco returned home seeing as he had work the next day like Hermione.

Hermione walked into her office and looked at the empty desk. She had grown accustomed to seeing Draco's piles of paper, inkbottles and quills scattered across his desk with his chair always partly pushed in. Now her office felt oddly empty.

Hermione sighed. She would grow used to working alone again. Besides, it was what she wanted.

Hermione sat at her desk and went through her memo's before finding a letter at the bottom. She frowned at the writing, not recognizing it one bit. Pulling her wand out she tapped it to neutralize any curses possibly placed on the letter. Opening it she frowned in confusion and gripped the letter tightly out of fear.

_You think you have stopped the mafia. In reality, it is all only just beginning. You have minimal days left before the terror begins._

"What?" whispered Hermione frowning, "It is all only just beginning… you have minimal days left before the terror begins?"

Hermione flipped the letter over to see if their was anything else written on it. Finding nothing she headed to the evidence processing room to scan it for any form of DNA or fingerprints.

"Hermione," said Kingsley seeing her walk quickly past his office, "How are you?"

Hermione looked up at him and nodded, "Fine thanks. Just looking into something."

Without waiting for a reply, Hermione walked on quickly ignoring Harry's calls to wait up. She entered the processing room and slipped the letter into the scanner and waited for the results.

"You seemed in a hurry," said Harry walking in, "Everything alright?"

"Uh yeah," lied Hermione, "Working on a new case. How is everything with Ginny?"

"Good. We have picked a date for the wedding."

"Really?" smiled Hermione, "When is it?"

"March 31st. Five months away. So umm… what's the go with you and Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled, "I think our relationship is past the friendship level."

Harry nodded, "Just be careful."

"Harry, he isn't a murderer."

"Well I know that. I just don't want you getting hurt."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I'm a smart woman Harry. I trust Draco and like him a lot."

Harry nodded and patted Hermione on the shoulder before leaving. Hermione turned back to the scanner box and watched the writing form onto the parchment.

"Female DNA," murmured Hermione. She read the parchment some more as she removed the letter from the box. There was a file on the person, but the name wasn't supplied like normal. She headed to the reception and filled out a form for Marcia to send off.

"Is it urgent?" asked Marcia holding the urgent stamp.

Hermione looked at Marcia silently before nodding, "Yeah. It's urgent."

Marcia stamped it and tapped it, so it folded and flew off to the filing department. Hermione headed back to her office and walked in sighing once more at the emptiness as she placed the letter in her bottom desk drawer.

"Hermione," said Ron walking in, "Guess what time of the month it is?"

Hermione frowned, "Well… not that time for me."

Ron gave Hermione a quizzical look and shook his head in confusion, "Whatever… anyway its your turn to go out and collect lunch from Ginny's. The money has been sent in and the order should be ready when you arrive."

Hermione groaned. Lunch pick up was a shared task. It happened once a week and everyone took their turn. Hermione had completely forgot it was her turn to do the pick up. She stood and yanked on her robe and checked her wand was in place. She waved to Ron and left with a crack, apperating into the Leaky Cauldron. She greeted Tom with a wave and entered the alley humming to her self.

"Hello, hello," came a voice to her left as she passed Flourish and Blott's Bookstore.

Hermione looked up in alarm but grinned as Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her affectionately on the cheek, "Hello. Shouldn't you be dealing with robberies?"

"I have to get some parchment. I ran out. What about you?"

"I am doing lunch pick up. My turn this week."

"Oh… so you can't spend a long time here?"

"Sadly, no… but you could come around tonight? I can cook up something nice and we could watch The OC together. I will be off work early. I haven't got a case yet."

"Hmmm… I would definitely like that."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her own arm around Draco as they walked towards Ginny's restaurant talking about work, their day and anything else that came to mind. Draco parted ways with Hermione, as he couldn't be away from work for long. Hermione entered the restaurant and headed over to the counter telling the waiter her name and where she was from. Ginny came out with the order smiling happily at her bestfriend.

"You look happy."

"I am… Hermione… can I speak to you briefly?"

"Sure," said Hermione walking away from the counter holding the four bags with the orders inside.

"I'm three months along."

"Three months along? As in… pregnant?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione squealed with delight. She put the bags on the ground and hugged Ginny happily.

"Does Harry know?"

"Not yet. I don't know if he even wants kids."

"Oh Gin, Harry loves you and I am one hundred percent positive that he wants babies with you."

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know."

Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione once more before she left to get back to the Ministry. Hermione was smiling happily as she walked holding the bags firmly in each hand. As she passed Ollivanders wand shop something sharp poked her in the back. She froze as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Make a fuss and I swear I will kill you," hissed a voice.

Hermione dropped one of the bags and went for her wand but before she could even count to three she was gone with a crack.

She opened her eyes a spilt later and found her self in a white bare walled room with pale dusty floorboards. She whirled around and saw someone standing in the corner holding her wand.

"Where am I?" demanded Hermione, "Who are you?"

"The leader of the mafia," came a deep female voice, "I am B."

Hermione frowned and looked at the cloaked person, "B? B is male, B is Blaise, and Zabini is in Azkaban awaiting trial for rape and murder along with his loser cronies."

The person laughed coldly, "Within half an hour Zabini will be the last thing your Ministry will be worrying about."

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing – you are now missing. Another thing, I escaped Azkaban… to get to you."

Hermione said nothing as she stopped her pacing and looked at the cloaked person, "Who are you?"

"I am B. Two B's are my original initials," said the person walking slowly towards Hermione with her wand extracted, "And you have become a huge problem to me. I thought ordering Zabini to take you out when he had the chance would warn you away from my mafia, but you persisted and ended up putting my most trusted member in Azkaban with help from your boyfriend… who is related to me."

The person stopped directly in front of Hermione and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall roughly, with her feet dangling. Hermione squirmed, scratching at the hand taking away her ability to breathe. Her legs kicked wildly and all thought was ebbing away from her mind as she desperately tried to breathe.

"But I want my fun with you first," hissed the person before dropping Hermione to the ground and kicking her in the ribs.

Hermione grunted in pain with her eyes watering with tears. She looked up as her attacker removed the hood of their cloak.

"B-Bellatrix Lestrange," whispered Hermione breathing heavily, "W-why?"

"Why?" screamed Bellatrix, "I was locked away for doing something right! For ridding the world of my blasted traitor cousin, for working with a man who knew what the world should be! I knew starting with small petty attacks would be a perfect start. Then I would slowly build up my followers – or mafia as you call them – and once I had people's attention I would strike hard and fast… starting with pathetic Mudblood's like you! But you… you had to begin poking you nose into where it didn't belong."

"You were ordering them to rape people!" cried Hermione hoarsely as her windpipe hurt, "That isn't a petty crime!"

Bellatrix glared at Hermione venomously, "Get comfortable mudblood. This is your new home."

Bellatrix turned and headed for the door. Hurriedly Hermione stood and ran at her to tackle her to the ground. Bellatrix, however was too fast and spun around hitting Hermione with a spell that sent her flying into the wall, "That deserves punishment… I'll have one of my _male_ followers in to see you soon."

Hermione slowly pushed herself up looking at Bellatrix who left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tenderly touched her ankle and winced. It was horribly sprained… she wouldn't be bale to defend her self with this injury… she was weak, defenceless and alone.

**HD**

"Shouldn't Hermione be back by now?" asked Ron as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Harry glanced at his watch and nodded, "She's been gone for over and hour now. She could have run into Malfoy."

"Argh… I can't believe she is dating him."

Harry frowned and looked at Ron, "You don't still love her do you?"

"No… maybe a little."

Harry gave Ron a disbelieving look.

"Okay. I love her and I probably won't ever stop feeling that way about her."

Harry gave Ron a small smile, "You should have said something to her."

"Harry, Ron!"

The two looked up at Tonks standing in the doorway.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped Azkaban. And there are reports coming from Diagon Alley."

"What reports?"

"She was sighted there… we think. The person was covered in black robes… and apparently the person forced someone to go with them."

"You don't think it could be Hermione, do you?" frowned Ron worriedly looking at Harry.

Tonks frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It was Hermione's turn to get lunch… she left over an hour ago."

"No one knew this," said Tonks briskly before hurrying off to inform Kingsley the news.

Harry and Ron stood and ran out of their office following Tonks to Kingsley's office where he was in a frenzy sending off letters and trying to keep everyone coming in and out informed.

"Kingsley," said Tonks, "Hermione hasn't returned from lunch pick up."

Kingsley looked up frowning, "It was her turn today?"

"I reminded her," said Ron, "If I knew this would happen I wouldn't off sent her."

"Ron, its not your fault," said Harry, "We should go and check out the alley. Maybe she is with Malfoy or talking to Ginny."

"If you can't find her, don't cause any alarm. Just seem casual about it," said Kingsley firmly, "Suggest to Draco she could be with Ginny and to Ginny that Hermione could be with Draco."

"Lie to Ginny?" said Ron in alarm, "That is like lying to my own mother… impossible."

"I'll do it," said Harry looking at Ron, "Just don't start blabbering on randomly, Ron."

"I don't blabber on randomly!"

"If you say so."

The pair left with a crack and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, which was crowded with people.

"Is it happy hour?" called Harry to Tom.

"No. Weird Sisters are doing a signing!" yelled back Tom with a grin.

Harry and Ron left relieved that no one knew of the escape. If they did everyone would be in utter chaos, worse then the Ministry. In Diagon Alley people were carrying on like normal as if nothing was wrong.

"Ron," said Harry pointing to a disguarded bag in the middle of the Alley. The pair ran towards it and Harry knelt down carefully opening it and looking inside, "Food from the restaurant alright. I don't think we need to see Ginny or Malfoy."

Ron ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, "Now what do we do?"

"Hermione seemed edgy this morning. Did you notice that? Not when she arrived but afterwards. I saw her in the processing room and when I asked her is everything was alright she said 'Um yeah.' Now Hermione never says 'um' unless she is covering up something."

"Potter, Weasley, everything alright?"

Harry and Ron turned around and saw Draco walking over to them carrying a carton of food.

"Yeah. Hermione forgot a bag of food," lied Harry with ease, "Her and Ginny got chatting, and well, she thought she had every bag with her."

Draco chuckled, "Tell her I'll be probably a half hour late tonight. I have a meeting and I can't get out of it."

"Oh yeah, if we see her we will let her know," laughed Ron rubbing the back of his neck with a fake smile.

"If you see her?" he frowned, "Your office is around the corner from hers… how difficult is it to see her?"

"Oh she is super busy with a new case," covered Harry, "Coming and going… you know how it is."

Draco gave them a disbelieving look but nodded before leaving them standing in the middle of the Alley with a cold bag of food.

"I told you to let me do the talking!" hissed Harry in annoyance, "Hermione doesn't have a case, and obviously Hermione saw Malfoy when she came here! No doubt she told him she didn't have a case!"

"You were the one who said she had a case, not me," replied Ron as they headed to the apperating point.

**HD**

Hermione slid over to the boarded window and pulled her self up letting out gasps of pain as her injured ankle twinged. She peered through the gap and saw she was on a high floor, but where she didn't know exactly. She couldn't see the buildings, only their roofs.

Behind her, the door opened. Hermione turned and fell to the ground weakly. The person shut the door and turned to face her. It was a male all right and his cold brown eyes held a hungry look about them. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat as he removed his robe. She did recognise him as someone she'd seen at Hogwarts. He was older then her, having been in forth year when she was in her second. And he had been a Slytherin who hung around Marcus Flint.

Hermione frantically searched her mind for a way to escape the coming attack. Her breathing had quickened to short nervous breaths and her eyes scanned the room for some sort of defence. She looked up at the boards on the window and wondered exactly how secure they were.

"Oh this is going to be fun," sniggered the guy walking around the room a little rubbing his hands together, "Bellatrix said you were a screamer."

"How would she know?" snapped Hermione frantically pulling her self up from the ground and risking putting weight on her ankle.

"Zabini talks."

"More talk then bite."

"You would know about the bite."

"Wasn't very venomous. I ended up having that poisonous bite in the end," snarled Hermione turning to the window casually before yanking at the wooden board that looked the least secure.

"What are you doing?" snapped the attacker marching towards Hermione.

Hermione pulled harder and faster, but screamed in anger as he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her away from the window. Hermione cried out in frustration as he ripped at her robe. He threw her roughly to the ground and straddled her laughing with glee. Hermione looked up at him with wide brown eyes before scratching him across the face with her right hand.

He cried with pain allowing Hermione to use her will and strength to push him from her. She would not go through it again. Enough was enough. She would rather die before someone raped her again. She crawled quickly over to the window and stood up whimpering in pain as she pulled at the board again.

"No you don't," growled her attacker.

Hermione yanked again and the board came free. She quickly turned and swung; feeling and hearing the board connect hard with her attackers head. Lowering it, she saw him fall to the ground dead. His eyes looked up at her lifelessly as Hermione dropped the board. She quickly searched his pockets and found his wand. Pointing it at her ankle she casted a temporary pain relief spell and wondered what she could possibly do now.

Going out the door would be dangerous. She didn't know what was on the other side and even if she had a wand, it wasn't hers. It wouldn't help her much at all. Hermione turned to the window and sighed. Yanking the remaining boards off she casted a simple spell to open the window. Peering out she saw the tiled roof wasn't far below. She would have to risk it all, just to escape alive at least.

**HD**

"We found this and from the sounds of it, Hermione saw Malfoy probably twenty minutes before hand," said Harry placing the bag on Kingsley's table.

Kingsley however was looking at someone behind Harry. Or perhaps two somebodies. Harry and Ron turned around and saw both Ginny and Draco standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Care to fill us in?" said Draco walking in, "After I saw you two and listen to you both try and lie to me about Hermione – I know she doesn't have a case- I went to see Weasley here-"

"It's Ginny," said Ginny coolly.

"Whatever, anyway, I asked her if Hermione had forgotten a bag of food and she hadn't. So we both came here to see what is going on with her bestfriend and my girlfriend."

Ron tensed up at the girlfriend comment but remained calm nonetheless.

"Hermione is missing," said Harry looking at Ginny and Draco in turn, "Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban and we think she has Hermione."

Ginny looked shocked but Draco was frowning.

"Why would Lestrange go after Hermione? That makes no sense," frowned Draco.

"We know. But Hermione seemed jumpy today about ten minutes after her arrival," replied Harry with a shrug.

"She did. She jumped when I said hello to her, but then again, she was in her own world."

"Maybe there is something in her office," suggested Tonks, "It would be the logical place to look before jumping to any major conclusions."

Draco left first, followed closely by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The four entered the office and came to a halt. The desk was impeccably tidy as always with everything in its place.

"I'm too scared to mess it," murmured Ginny.

"I'm not," replied Draco stepping forward, "She keeps important stuff on her desk right here," he said pointing to a four stack mini filing system, "Potter you look at that, male Weasley, search the filing cabinet beside my old desk, We- Ginny, you go and to speak Marcia at the reception to see what she knows."

"Since when have you been in charge?" snapped Ron angrily.

"Since when I know how Hermione works her own office," snapped back Draco as he looked at the desk drawers.

The top one was full of inkbottles, quills, and clear parchment. The second one had her appointment diary, important letters, and forms she needed to send away. The third drawer had a muggle pad of paper and muggle pens with muggle envelopes. Draco had no idea as to why they were there. The bottom drawer had nothing else in it but a folded letter with a print out from the scanner box. He pulled it out and read it aloud for Ron and Harry to hear.

"You think you have stopped the mafia. In reality, it is all only just beginning. You have minimal days left before the terror begins," he said before looking at the date of the process, "Hermione processed this, this morning… she was being threatened. Bellatrix definitely has her then."

"This just arrived," said Ginny handing Harry the file, "Hermione sent for it this morning. She told Marcia it was urgent."

"Bellatrix's file," said Harry nodding and glancing at Draco, "Obviously when the filing department heard about the escape they put it on high urgency."

"It has nothing about the mafia in it," said Ron peering over Harry's shoulder, "We should get back to the Alley. Maybe someone saw something… we have to find her."

"No Weasley. I thought we would let her fend for her self," snapped Draco in annoyance, "Of course we have to find her!"

"Calm down!" snapped Ginny angrily sounding strongly like her mother, "This is not the time to fight over whom loves Hermione more! Harry, I agree with Ron. Returning to the Alley is the best form of action."

"Ginny… you should go home," said Harry softly, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Go home? Harry I work in a kitchen with knives flying about, hot water boiling, fire burning under stoves and cauldrons. I am in danger every single day. Now, I am helping you lot find Hermione. Besides, someone needs to keep the peace between Ron and Draco besides you."

Harry sighed and gave a shrug, "Let's go."


	11. The Battle For Life

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter!**

_Chapter Eleven: The Battle For Life_

"Okay," said Harry as him, Ron, Ginny and Draco entered the Alley, "We need to spilt up."

"Who put you in charge?" demanded Draco more out of frustration and the urgency to find Hermione before something horrible happened to her.

"Look," snapped Harry glaring at Draco, "I know what I am doing and just like you, I want to find Hermione before it's too late! Yes Malfoy, too late! Bellatrix will kill Hermione and you know it. So just shut up and do what I say!"

Draco glared coldly at Harry but said nothing. Ron gave him a smug look earning a hit on the arm from Ginny.

"That goes for you too Ronald," she snapped, "Who is going with who, Harry?"

"I'll go with Malfoy, Ginny you can go with Ron. We will meet back here in half an hour."

The four spilt up into the assigned pairs. Draco walked quickly beside Harry towards where Hermione was last seen.

"The people who probably saw something are most likely gone," pointed out Draco.

"Not the shop owners and workers," replied Harry as they entered Ollivanders, "Mr Ollivander, I'm from the LED and we need to ask you a few questions about an incident this morning."

The wise old shop keeper smiled knowingly, "Ah, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. The incident involving the taking of a young witch?"

Harry nodded, "What did you see?"

"Simply that the young witch was walking towards the Leaky Cauldron when someone dressed in black robes came up behind her-"

"Where from?" asked Draco bluntly.

"The direction of Knockturn Alley. The young witch dropped her bag of food and went for her wand… as soon as that happened they were gone."

"Let's get to Knockturn Alley," said Harry to Draco before the pair left the shop at a run, "Bellatrix must have been waiting for Hermione… how did she even know Hermione was coming to Diagon Alley?"

"Like I would know," replied Draco as they stepped into Knockturn Alley.

People looked at them oddly but the pair ignored them.

"So, who exactly are we meant to question, Potter?" said Draco.

"Lets go to the pub you and Granger went to."

"Do you seriously think the mafia would be dumb enough to hang out there with the LED knowing it is their hang out joint?"

"Well, do you have a better plan Malfoy?"

With a sigh, Draco led Harry through the alley for the grimy pub. He didn't have a better plan and obviously him and Harry were grasping onto the few leads they had desperately.

**HD**

Hermione carefully stepped out onto the tiled roof. She couldn't see the buildings any better from where she stood and her legs felt like jelly from nerves. She gingerly sat down onto the tiles and slid down, edging closer and closer to the edge of the tiled roof. She needed to know where she was before she found a way down.

Her breathing was short and raspy with her throat still feeling sore from Bellatrix nearly strangling her to death. Glancing behind her in case someone had come into the room she leant forward and slid to the edge on her stomach. Grabbing onto the edge she peered down at the dark street. The stone ground looked as grimy as the buildings cramped in together tightly.

It didn't look familiar but Hermione was guessing she was near Knockturn Alley. She pushed her self away from the edge and sat up slowly with one tile rattling from the movements she was making. Carefully, Hermione crawled along the tiles, glancing at the windows whenever she passed them. Most were boarded but some weren't. With the unboarded ones, Hermione moved quietly and quickly till she was past them.

Bellatrix would no doubt enter her room any time soon to see if Hermione had been 'punished' effectively. She wanted to have plenty of distance between the room and her self before that happened.

Hermione groaned when she saw the building's roof came to an end. Peering over the edge Hermione saw a bin in the deserted alleyway. It was full of bags and reeked, but it was the only way down – jumping into it.

Standing slowly, Hermione jumped and bit back a scream as she fell through the air and into the disgusting bin.

Gasping for air, she scrambled out of it and climbed over the side hitting the dirty ground with a thud.

"I smell horrible," muttered Hermione as she stood up in time to hear feet running from the Alley.

She quickly ducked behind the bin and peered carefully around the side to see people in black cloaks running past.

"She can't be far. Our Leader says her ankle is injured!"

Bellatrix was on the hunt already. Hermione closed her eyes briefly. She needed to get out of here. Apperate. Surely she could apperate from here. Most places have apperating locations, but this place seemed extremely rundown, so perhaps the Ministry haven't thought to place one here. If they had it could only mean Hermione was close to a well populated main area.

Closing her eyes she thought of the Leaky Cauldron, 'Come on!' she thought urgently.

Nothing. Sighing Hermione winced. Her ankle was beginning to ache again. She hastily applied another spell and stood up. The cloaked people had gone. She crept towards the Alley entrance and looked out. No one was to be seen. She ran out and over to another small deserted alley and hid in there with her heart pounding.

Bellatrix could be anywhere. Anywhere with Hermione's wand. Closing her eyes Hermione took a deep calming breath. She needed to stay level headed and in control. Peering out she realised there were no more small alleys.

"Now what?" whispered Hermione.

"Now I kill you."

Hermione stood up and looked further down the small Alley and watched as Bellatrix her self came walking out of the shadows. She smirked coldly at Hermione and chuckled just as coldly.

"I knew you couldn't be far away," she said twirling her wand between her fingers, "It was clever of you to use the roof… and a muggle defence attack on my man. One hit and he was dead. Clever of you… but also extremely stupid."

Hermione knew she couldn't show her fear. She needed to be brave and stand her ground… even if it meant death.

"Did you seriously expect me to let him attack me?" snapped Hermione, "I may be a female, muggleborn witch, but I am smart and quick to defend myself."

"Blaise has a different impression of you – a crying, pathetic, beaten, wench."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" growled Bellatrix stepping towards Hermione.

"You heard me, bullshit," snapped Hermione taking her own step forward, "Zabini is scared of me. The way he spoke to me proved it all. Raping me didn't break me, it made me stronger and more determined to bring him down… and it obviously led me to the biggest threat – you. _You_ think you are so smart in revealing your self to me so soon after he was locked away. If anything you made the big mistake… lets see, escaping Azkaban, kidnapping a Ministry Auror, planning all the attacks… I say that is worth a kiss from your best buddies – the Dementor's."

Bellatrix said nothing, as she laughed coldly, "Not if they can't capture me and hear it all from your mouth."

"My friends are smart. Your letter is in my office with your fingerprints all over it and I have your file on the way to my office. They will piece it all together."

Bellatrix shook her head and quickly hit Hermione with a spell. Hermione flew through the air, smashing through the window of a building. She landed with a thud and sat up before gasping. Reaching down to her abdomen she pulled out a shard of glass with blood flowing out quickly.

Bellatrix strode across the Alleyway laughing coldly before blasting the door open. Hermione quickly stood up; ignoring her bad wound and deflected a spell with a wooden chair. Grabbing a chair she threw it at Bellatrix and ran from the building, one hand covering her wound that had blood flowing quickly through her clothes and over her hand.

**HD**

"I haven't seen any of them," said the bartender to Harry and Draco as the door burst open with people dressed in black running in, "Until now."

Harry and Draco spun around as the people looked around the bar quickly. Upon seeing Harry and Draco they ran for the door. Quickly, Draco grabbed one and slammed him against the wall.

"You work for Bellatrix, don't you?" he demanded angrily.

The petrified young man nodded and Harry noticed he had actually peed his pants.

"Where is she? Where is Hermione?"

"S-she escaped… w-we have been sent l-looking for her."

"Where did she escape from?"

"Further up t-the a-alley."

Draco dropped him and he and Harry ran out of the building.

"I'm sending a signal to Ron. He will know where to come," said Harry shooting a green ray of light from his wand as they ran down some steps.

"Bellatrix will kill her," said Draco looking worried, "We need to move quickly."

**HD**

Hermione gasped, feeling tears filling her eyes. Her hand was smothered in her own blood and Bellatrix was quickly gaining on her. Desperately she shot a spell from the wand she had, but if anything it just gave a spark of light.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione from behind and threw her down onto the ground. Hermione quickly slid away as Bellatrix towered over her smirking.

"I like this site. A mudblood at my mercy… pity I have none," chuckled Bellatrix as she pulled out Hermione's wand.

Hermione looked around her urgently for anything to defend her self with. Bellatrix stepped closer and Hermione looked up at her taking a deep breath before hooking her foot around Bellatrix's ankle and yanking forward. Bellatrix fell down with a thud. Scrambling forward, Hermione pinned her wrist to the ground that held Bellatrix's wand and stood her foot on her other wrist as she quickly searched her robe pockets before grabbing her wand. Hurriedly, Hermione stood up as Bellatrix stood as well. The two women faced each other wands pointed at the other. Hermione was breathing heavily, with dizziness overcoming with from loss of blood. Her ankle was aching again but Hermione wasn't game to heal it with Bellatrix ready to kill her.

"Well, isn't this interesting," said Bellatrix before firing a spell.

Hermione deflected it barely causing Bellatrix to grin.

"Nearing death. I like it."

"HERMIONE!"

Glancing away Hermione saw Draco and Harry bolting towards her. Bellatrix took her chance and hit Hermione fair in the chest with a spell. Swaying forward, Hermione fell to the ground as it all went black.

**HD**

"It was worth it. Every single moment!"

"Take her away. No court hearing. Immediate kiss on the Minister of Magic's order's," said Kingsley to the four Azkaban guards.

Tonks watched as they led Bellatrix away to her fate. She turned to Kingsley and gave him a small smile, "Least it is all over."

"Look at the cost of it all though," sighed Kingsley as he sat behind his desk, "How are Harry and Ron coping?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since arriving at the Alley. I know Ginny is a mess though."

"And Draco?"

"He wouldn't leave her side."

"Send flowers will you?"

"Already done. Marcia has seen too it."

**HD**

"Go and have some coffee," said Harry as Ginny sat blankly staring at the wall, "Please."

"I can't drink coffee."

"You love the stuff."

"I can't drink it Harry," said Ginny nearing hysteria, "I'm pregnant."

Harry looked at Ginny silently before managing a small smile, "R-really?"

"No, Harry, I'm lying," snapped Ginny standing up, "Of course I am! I told Hermione before she left… maybe if I hadn't she wouldn't of been caught by Bellatrix! She would be at work bored out of her mind without Draco's company!"

Harry stood and wrapped arms around his distraught future wife. Draco looked at them from across the room silently. Ron stared down at the ground swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Would you like me to bring you all something to drink or eat?" asked a nurse quietly.

"No," croaked Draco, "A-any news?"

"No, sorry."

"She will live," nodded Ron, "She is a fighter."

Draco managed a small nod as he remembered the events after Hermione was struck down by the spell. He had run forward and caught her before her head hit the ground. Harry had stunned Bellatrix and bound her arms and legs before rushing over too Draco.

Hermione was pale white with her hand sliding away from her wound showing Draco and Harry the blood still flowing. Instantly, Harry sent a signal for St Mungo's. Within seconds people from the Hospital arrived and started working on Hermione by covering the wound and checking her vitals. They left shortly after as Ron and Ginny arrived at the scene.

And now, two hours later, they were at St Mungo's as Healers worked on Hermione by replenishing her blood, healing her ankle. But she had lost a lot of blood and when they last heard was on the verge of death.

"Any news?" cried Mrs Weasley as she arrived with her husband, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George.

"None," muttered Ron as Narcissa Malfoy turned up.

Draco stood at the arrival of his mother and hugged her tightly, "Thanks for coming."

"Honey, I would never let you deal with this alone," said his mother giving a nod of acknowledgement to the Weasley's and Harry.

**HD**

"Someone stabilize her!" ordered a Healer, "We almost have it closed!"

"Her heart rate is lowering! We are loosing her!"

"No we aren't! Come on!"

"She's stabilized now… how is the heart rate?"

"Still low. More blood is needed."

"It's on its way now."

"Wound is closed. Two more litres of blood should do it."

A man dressed in a bloody white robe ran in with the blood bags and quickly hooked them up.

"Blood flowing in now… what a mess."

"An Auror as well. Brave one at that I heard."

"Colour is returning and heart rate is nearly normal again. Dr Johnson, do you want to inform the boyfriend and family friends?"

The female doctor nodded and walked out of the operating room removing her gloves and facemask. She walked down the corridor and opened the door to the waiting room. The thirteen people all stood at once and looked at Angelina Johnson nervously.

"We have saved her. The wound is closed and her blood is nearly replenished. It was touch and go for a moment but she is on her way to recovery."

Everyone sighed in relief and began hugging each other happily. Draco walked over and shook hands with Angelina glad he hadn't lost Hermione. It was throughout the ordeal that he realised how much she truly meant to him. Sure it was a short time of being with her, but to Draco he didn't care. He was deeply in love with the clever, witty, beautiful young woman.

"Malfoy," said Ron walking over to him. The two looked at each other silently before Ron gave a sigh, "I love her. But I know she doesn't hold that sort of love for me… only brotherly love. Look… just take good care of her okay? And you both have my blessing even if it isn't needed."

Draco nodded and extended his hand, "Thanks Weasley."

Ron gave a small smile and shook Draco's hand before rejoining his family. Draco turned to his mother who was smiling at him.

"I am proud of you," she said smiling, "You found the woman of your dreams and didn't let her heritage change your feelings."

Draco shrugged, "That sort of thing doesn't bother me. I love her and you know, as mushy as it all sounds, I want to be with her forever."

Narcissa reached into her bag and pulled out a round black velvet case, "When the time comes… you will need this."

Draco opened the case and saw a silver ring with a sapphire blue square cut crystal. He looked at his mother in surprise, "This was your mother's."

"I know. It was my engagement ring once and now it is time to hand it to you. She is the one, Draco. And I for one will be proud to call her my daughter in law. As I said before, I like this one."

**HD**

Hermione frowned a little as voices began invading her mind. She shifted a little but winced as her stomach gave a sharp twinge of pain. She reached up and rubbed her forehead and gave a groan of annoyance.

"Please shut up," she muttered in annoyance before opening her eyes and blinking a few times.

"She's waking up!" came Ginny's voice, "Finally."

Hermione looked around the room at Draco, who was rushing over from his seat, Harry, who was calling for someone, Ron, who was standing up from sleeping on the ground, and Ginny, who was standing eagerly by the bed.

"What is going on?" frowned Hermione. Her mind was a bit of blur making it difficult for her to remember what had happened to land her in hospital with an IV drip and her stomach to hurt the way it did.

"Don't you remember?" asked Draco taking hold of her hand as he smiled at he softly, "You've been sleeping for well… almost two weeks now."

"Yeah. We were beginning to worry. But Angelina said it was your body healing it self from the trauma and wounds," said Harry nodding as Angelina arrived.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm your Healer. How are you feeling?" asked Angelina checking out the monitors and writing things onto Hermione's medical form.

"My stomach hurts and my mind is a complete blur."

"Your stomach wound will hurt for another week. It was a bad wound and will most likely leave a scar. You will eventually remember what happened in probably a few hours."

Hermione frowned and closed her eyes, "I remember glass… a panel of wood… and a rubbish bin."

"It will come together soon," assured Angelina, "Other then that, I think you will be out of here in a few days time once the stitches have taken full effect."

Hermione just nodded and Angelina left. Hermione smiled at Draco and her friends before biting her lower lip.

"What happened? I know Bellatrix captured me. After she strangled me everything is blank."

"We found you and her with wands pointed at each other. I did the stupid thing is shouting out your name causing you to look away," said Draco, "She hit you with a strong curse and you were knocked out."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "I need to know the rest."

"Well… panel of wood… where was the wood?" asked Ginny.

"Wood… the room I was in had boarded windows," said Hermione softly before the flashing of the entire ordeal hit her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and slowly explained everything from nearly being attacked too jumping into a rubbish bin. She went on about being thrown through a window – clearly where her wound occurred – to Harry and Draco arriving.

By the end tears were rolling down her cheeks from relief that it was over. The Dementor's had kissed Bellatrix and now her life could return too normal.

**HD**

"I think you can go home," grinned Angelina at Hermione, "But you have to take it easy. Your wound is still tender and sudden jerking movements could rip them out."

"When can I have them removed?" asked Hermione.

"Probably next week. I'll send you a letter with your appointment."

Hermione nodded and Angelina signed the release form. Hermione changed into fresh clothes pulled her hair up into a ponytail as Draco walked in.

"Can Hermione come home now?" asked Draco in a child like voice.

"Yes, Hermione can come home," grinned Hermione greeting Draco with a kiss, "But you can carry my gear."

Hermione handed him her duffel bag before walking slowly out of the room. Her ankle was perfectly fine but with her wound it was hard to walk properly.

"So, I am staying with you until you can walk properly," said Draco, "I'll sleep in the lounge room-"

"No you won't!" cried Hermione as she handed the form to the nurse who cut off Hermione's wrist name tag.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the back yard."

Hermione gave Draco an annoyed look, "You can sleep with me, Draco. I'm not a prude and besides… it's cold at night."

Draco chuckled and kissed Hermione on the cheek as they walked over to the elevator, "That was what I was aiming for."

Hermione swatted him on the arm, "Keep it up, and it will be the backyard without a pillow or blanket."

"Oh you are still as nasty as ever."

"Some things never change deary."

Draco smiled and entwined his fingers with Hermione, "Hermione… I-"

"Sorry!" cried a wizard who bumped into Hermione.

Draco quickly steadied Hermione who winced in pain, "Watch it moron! She has stitches in her stomach!"

"I said sorry!"

"Draco," said Hermione placing her hand on his chest, "Don't. I'm fine."

Draco glared at the wizard but said nothing. Hermione gave him and small kiss on the lips and looked up at him happily.

"I love you too, Draco."


	12. The Changes In Life

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter and follow instructions.**

_Chapter Twelve: The Changes In Life_

"So are you happy with your choice?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, "I need a change and after everything that has happened I don't think I could go back. Is that running away?"

"No. We all make changes in our life. Some are good and some are bad. I think you have made a good one."

"Thanks Annie," smiled Hermione at her trusted counsellor.

It had been two months since the attack and a lot had changed. Hermione was left with a ten-centimetre scar from her wound. It didn't bother her though. She had grown quite accustomed to seeing it whenever she showered or changed clothing. Draco had become a main feature in her life. He now lived with her seeing as he was constantly around there was no point for him to pay rent for some place he only ever went too when he needed more clothing or something for work. They didn't really have a hard time getting adjusted to living together properly and were an extremely happy couple. Yes, they had their disagreements, mainly about cleaning with Hermione still being a neat freak and Draco having his own sense of what was clean and what wasn't.

But when it came to Hermione returning too work a week ago, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself back to working in that sought of work again. She wasn't scared she had just been through enough already and didn't want to deal with rapes or murders anymore. Enough was enough. After admitting to Draco why she wanted a change he helped her work out what else she had a passion for. One being helping people and another working in an environment where she would be able to work alone and in a team when needed. After discussing it and checking jobs that involved this Hermione decided to become a Healer. The course would last two years and when she wasn't at university studying, Hermione would be working part time at Flourish and Blott's so her and Draco still had money coming in from two people. After her meeting with Annie she was heading to the Ministry to hand in her resignation form and clean out her office.

"So, how are other areas of your life?" asked Annie with a smile.

"Good. I have a loving boyfriend, I'm going to be a godmother to my bestfriend's baby, and everything is just perfect really. I can't believe how happy I am after everything I have been through, you know. It's amazing."

"It just shows you are strong enough to pull through it all."

Hermione smiled and the session ended. Hermione said goodbye and apperated to the Ministry. She greeted Marcia with a smile, who smiled back but looked surprise to see Hermione without her robe or badge on. Hermione was just in dark blue jeans, her black-heeled square-toed boots and black, v-neck long sleeved top with her black woollen jacket.

She headed down the corridor waving to Harry and Ron, who were also surprised to see her so casually dressed. She knocked on Kingsley's office door pulling the form out of her jacket pocket.

"Hermione. It's good to see you back," said Kingsley before seeing the blue form, "I see."

"I need a change," said Hermione, "I can't deal with more murders or rapes any more."

"I understand. You have been through a lot."

Hermione nodded and handed the form over, "Thanks for everything though. I have learnt a lot about myself here."

"If you ever have a change of heart you are welcome back."

Hermione nodded and smiled though she doubted that would ever happen, "I'll go pack up my office."

Kingsley nodded and Hermione left smiling to a few people. She walked in and looked around at the tidy office. She opened the bottom filing cabinet drawer and pulled out two flat boxes. She always kept them their for her many partners. It was amusing that she was making use of the boxes she kept in constant supply.

"What's going on?" asked Harry walking in, "Are you being promoted or something?"

"I've resigned," said Hermione placing her belongings to into the box, "I'm going to university, and become a Healer."

"Oh… Hermione why don't you wait a while and see if you can come back?" asked Ron who had been standing outside the door listening.

"I've given it two months. I want to move on completely. I want to do this, guys."

The two nodded and helped her pack away her things. An hour later everything was packed away. The office was completely spotless ready for the new occupant to arrive.

"We will miss visiting you or you visiting us everyday," said Harry realising this was the first time one of the trio was going their own way.

"Hey, we will see each other still. It's not like I am heading to Egypt."

"Feels like it," joked Ron.

Hermione smiled and hugged her two best friends' tightly before collecting her two boxes of belongings, "Have fun."

"Bye Mione," said both in unison before she left with a crack.

**HD**

Hermione walked into Flourish and Blott's with her navy blue robe already on. She smiled as she looked round excitedly. She was officially beginning a new chapter in her life. She had the boyfriend, best friends, the course she was studying for and a job. Everything was perfect. She could imagine her father smiling down on her glad she was happy with her self and her life's journey.

"Hermione! Glad you could accept the job!" cried Mr Flourish, "Our last woman walked out on us without any reason."

"Oh… that is rude."

"Well what else would you expect from Pansy Parkinson?"

Hermione gave a small smile and shrug. Pansy was linked to her past. She really didn't want to discuss her.

"Well let me show you the ropes of the job."

Mr Flourish showed her around filling her in on what would be her duties throughout her workdays and how the cash register worked. Hermione would work on Monday's to Wednesdays. Thursday and Fridays were her days at University and she work from nine to twelve on Saturdays. It was a fair pay and a good job so she had nothing to complain about.

Her first day was simple. She stacked shelves, ordered more books in, served a few customers, and dusted some shelves on the second level.

She returned home on in a good mood greeted Draco with a kiss.

"Someone had a good day selling books," said Draco as he returned to cutting up potatoes.

"I did," said Hermione pulling her robe off and finding another knife to cut the carrots with, "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Hmmm, I completed another case and had a visit from Potter _and_ Weasley."

"What did they want?"

"Asking if I pushed you into changing jobs."

"Oh. I told them I made the choice."

"I said the same thing. I think they just wanted to make sure."

"They are being protective of me, like brothers."

"I know."

Hermione smiled and placed her knife on the bench, "You aren't mad are you?"

Draco looked at Hermione and saw her puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, "When you look at me like that how can I be?"

"Come on," said Hermione taking him by the hand, "Dinner can wait Mr Malfoy."

"Why Miss Granger, what is so urgent?" asked Draco following Hermione to the bedroom.

Hermione turned to face him and pulled Draco closer to him, "I think you know."

Draco grinned and kissed her slowly before it sped up heatedly. His hands slid down her body to the waist of her jeans. Hermione busily unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him down his arms until it dropped to the ground. They fell onto the, what no longer was the perfectly made, bed as Draco pulled Hermione's shirt off. His kissed trailed down her neck, chest, and stomach before Hermione pulled him back up to her lips.

Her hands slid down to his pants buckle and back up before she moved around until she was straddling him.

"Better?" asked Draco as he looked at her with a soft smile he only ever gave her.

"Much," replied Hermione as she undid his belt buckle and undid his pants.

Draco pulled Hermione down to him as he ravished her lips with his kiss and unclasped her red bra. Leaning back he grinned.

"Something tells me you knew this would be happening," he commented.

"You got me red handed."

"Not red handed exactly," chuckled Draco as he threw the bra to the ground and removed his pants and boxers before doing the same to Hermione…

**HD**

"Hermione it looks beautiful on you," said Ginny circling around Hermione who was dressed in a golden halter necked gown that was fitted down to her hips where it loosened up to give her free movement.

"You made a good pick," said Hermione as she looked at the fabric, "Your mother has done a wonderful job on all the dresses."

Ginny smiled, "I know. I can't believe tomorrow is the wedding. Get changed back into your pyjamas. Mum will have the junk food ready soon."

Months had passed with Hermione beginning her course. She loved it and found everything fascinating. The workload was heavy but she organised everything so she would still have time for Draco in between studying and work. Ginny was now heavily pregnant due next month and already had names picked out.

If it were a girl the baby would be named Hailey Lily Potter and for a boy it would be Patrick James Potter. Hermione and Ron would be the godparents, as was decided without question by Ginny. Harry thought it was perfect wanting Hermione to be classed as an Aunty someway.

Ginny at first didn't discuss the pregnancy with Hermione in case it surfaced bad memories of Riley. Hermione assured her it was fine and visited the gravesite on the anniversary of his death with Draco by her side. That time she didn't drink her self-silly and talked about it out loud and about the dreams she held when she had accepted the pregnancy.

"Okay," said Mrs Weasley as Hermione came down stairs, "We have marshmallows, ice cream, chips, choc-chip cookies, fruit slices – I know Ginny, not junk food – and some butter beer. This is going to be a fun night! Just us women before the big day tomorrow."

Hermione looked around the room. There was Tonks, Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna, Mrs Weasley, Fred's girlfriend Miranda and a few of Ginny's friends from work. Hermione was the maid of honour with Luna being the bridesmaid with Fleur and Gabrielle. Harry's best man was Ron and his groomsmen were Charlie, Fred, and George.

"So, are you nervous yet?" asked Mrs Weasley smiling at her youngest and only daughter, "You become Ginerva Molly Potter tomorrow."

Ginny smiled as she munched on a cookie, "I am more excited, but Fleur said the nerves won't set in till tomorrow."

Mrs Weasley nodded and looked at Hermione with a smile, "I have been waiting for Draco to pop the question to you."

Hermione smiled, "It'll happen when the time comes."

"I never thought I would be the one to say this, but he is perfect for you."

Hermione smiled at the woman she saw as her second mother, "If I do get engaged you'll be the first to know."

"Hey! What about me? I am your bestfriend, you know," said Ginny pointedly, "Best friend's are meant to know first."

"Well, I'll make you both be at the same spot at the same time and tell you both first together."

Ginny nodded, "Good enough."

Hermione chuckled as she drank some butterbeer wondering when Draco would pop the question and if he actually would do it or not any time soon.

**HD**

Ginny looked in the mirror nervously at her reflection. The gown was beautifully made to suit her pregnant belly. It was strapless with the top part sitting snugly around her breasts, but where her stomach began it flowed out loosely all the way down and skimming the ground barely. She wore short-heeled white slip-ons that matching the white material of her silk gown. Her red long hair was curled gently and half was pulled up into an elegant bun with trendils purposely to keep it casual yet graceful at once.

Hermione smiled at Ginny before looking at her golden dress with golden-heeled shoes that did up around the ankle. Her hair was straightened and clipped back with golden clips with pink small crystal flowers. Make up was minimal, yet slightly noticeable.

"Hermione," said Mrs Weasley holding a list in her hand, "Do you have any songs you would like played?"

"Yeah," nodded Hermione, "Run To You by Roxette… is that possible?"

Mrs Weasley nodded, "Harry made sure muggle songs could be played. He has a fetish with this band called Jet."

"I know them. I only like one song of theirs. I don't know the title though."

"Run To You?" questioned Ginny once her mother had left.

Hermione gave a small smile; "It describes how my life has been… but the chorus always reminds me of Draco. Does that sound corny?"

"It's sounds sweet!" said Ginny smiling.

**HD**

"May I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Everybody cheered happily as Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss as Mr and Mrs Potter. Hermione clapped happily as the twins did wolf whistles and catcalls.

Everyone soon filed out of the tent set up in the field away from the Burrow and over to the reception area set up at a top of the hill. Tables were arranged in a semi circle with the bride and groom party table being set up in the middle. A muggleborn DJ had been set up and already had the Weird Sister's playing a song. Everyone milled about for a bit before sitting down to listen to speeches.

Draco was sitting with the Weasley family and laughed as Ron described some humorous moments about his sister and best mate. Hermione soon stood and walked over to the cylinder shape microphone that would make her voice loud enough for all the hear.

"What can I possibly say to top Ron's speech?" sighed Hermione with a small smile, "Harry and Ginny are the best friend's anyone could wish for and I know I am lucky to have them. I can remember the days when Ginny was incapable of speech around Harry and would go red enough to match her hair colour. In some cases she would evacuate a room before Harry arrived in time to see her," a few people chuckled with Ginny shaking her head smiling as Harry grinned at her, "Anyway, I won't carry on. I just want to wish you both and the soon to be new arrival all the best. Have a great evening everyone."

Hermione stepped down and grinned at Draco as she passed him back to her seat beside Ginny.

"Did everyone have to know about my speech difficulties?" joked Ginny as Hermione sat down.

"Of course they did," said Hermione smiling as the bride and grooms first dance began.

Harry stood and took Ginny by the hand leading her to the dance floor as Celine Dion's song 'Then You Look At Me' played. It was a powerful ballad and Hermione thought it suited their romance perfectly.

Once it was over everyone clapped before a voice came over the speakers.

"This song is from Hermione Granger, dedicated to Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked surprised and looked at a evilly grinning Ginny. Shaking her head she stood up and found Draco as the music started.

"Did you plan this?" asked Draco as him and Hermione started dancing slowly on the dance floor.

"Well I asked for the song… Ginny organized the dedication. But yeah, the song is about me and you… well the chorus is about you… the rest is how my life has been in a way."

_Baby,_

_Sometimes I feel like dying,_

_Driving while I close my eyes,_

_Moving in and out of heartache,_

_Trying to catch the truth in my life,_

_Watching your stars in the moonlight,_

_Come tumbling down from the sky,_

_Take it now,_

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna come to you,_

_I wanna find you in everything that I do,_

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna count on you,_

_I'm gonna follow,_

_Baby what else can I do?_

"I like it," said Draco smiling down at Hermione.

"I was hoping you would."

_Sunday morning my time is sleeping,_

_Lying all alone in my bed,_

_There's not a sound but I cannot help but miss it,_

_Wishing I was somewhere else instead,_

_But sometimes they're too hard to handle,_

_Those voices inside my head,_

_Listen now,_

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna come to you,_

_I wanna find you in everything that I do,_

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna count on you,_

_I'm gonna follow,_

_Baby what else can I do?_

"I want to ask you something," said Draco with a small nervous smile, "I just don't know how to go about it."

"Well, just come right out with it," said Hermione with a small shrug, "You know I'll listen."

"Yeah I am hoping you do listen."

_Take a walk inside my dreams,_

_And charge a lonely road,_

_Lonely people come and go,_

_And come and go,_

"What is it?"

"Well… I love you Hermione. And I cannot imagine not being with you," said Draco seriously, "So, I was wondering if you would like to marry me?"

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna come to you,_

_Oh do it now!_

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna count on you,_

_I'm gonna follow,_

_Oh oh ohhh!_

"Draco…" said Hermione surprised as she smiled at him, "Of course I will!"

Grinning Draco picked her up and kissed her tenderly as he spun her around before setting her on the ground and pulling out the ring his mother gave him ages ago at the hospital.

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna come to you,_

_I wanna find you in everything that I do,_

_I'm gonna run to you,_

_I'm gonna count on you,_

_I'm gonna follow,_

_Baby what else can I do?_

He slipped the ring onto her finger watching her eyes widen at the size of it.

"It was my mothers… a family heirloom," said Draco as she looked up at him, "So when will we get married?"

Hermione laughed before she kissed him, "Let me get used to being engaged first… plus we have people to tell."

**HD**

"It's time!" cried Hermione turning to Draco in mid April, "Oh my gosh!"

"Time for what?" frowned Draco.

"Ginny is having her baby! We have to go!"

Grabbing onto Draco by the arm she apperated them both to St Mungo's. The receptionist directed them to the direction of where births happened and the pair ran to the elevator before taking it to the correct floor. Ron greeted them nervously before they took a seat across from Ginny's parents.

"How is she doing?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Fine," said Arthur, "Ginny is a strong girl."

Hermione nodded in agreement before falling silent.

"Do you want kids?" asked Draco looking at Hermione curiously.

"Yes. A little boy and a little girl named Mitchell and Savannah. Do you like those names?"

"Yeah I do."

Hermione smiled and kissed her future husband on the cheek. They talked quietly about their wedding already in early planning stages for an hour before Harry came out grinning like a fool.

"Everyone… I am a proud father to Hailey Lily Potter… and Patrick James Potter."

"Twins?" cried nearly everyone before Harry nodded.

"Yeah… twins."

**_The End…_**

**A/N: A simple happy ending. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Check out my other stories.When I get the net on I will be putting up the first part of a trilogy called: The Charmed Ones: The Prophecy of Egypt. It is a Harry Potter story kind of using the Charmed series aspect.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
